


Tylko Jazz

by DissociatingGhost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort?, Existential Crisis, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Mind Games, Mystery, Urban Fantasy, lol
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissociatingGhost/pseuds/DissociatingGhost
Summary: Mógł zostać zamordowany czy porwany. Tak sądzono o losach wielu zaginionych.Mógł być też jednym z pozostałych – z tych, którzy nie chcieli być odnalezionymi.





	1. Prolog

Po prostu któregoś dnia nie pojawił się w pracy. Najpierw sądzili, że się późni, na co sobie od czasu do czasu pozwalał. Wbiegał wtedy z rozwianą czupryną i kubkiem kawy z automatu, którą jakimś tajemniczym sposobem nie wylewał, gdy już od progu żywo gestykulując plótł coś o złośliwych taksówkarzach i obdarzonych zdradziecką jaźnią budzikach.

Bo taki był, mówili później policji, entuzjastyczny i towarzyski, głośno śmiejący się, tak samo głośno oburzający się, pełen pomysłów. Jakby bał się zatrzymać, ktoś dodał w zamyśleniu. Często miał trudność z skupieniem się na czymś jednym oraz nie był zbyt dobry w trzymaniu się terminów.

Nie mieli jednak wtedy żadnych deadlinów, mógł wziąć dzień wolnego, ale nie zrobił tego. Tak więc jego nieobecność była zbyt zauważalna, już na drugi dzień oddelegowano kogoś do jego mieszkania, jako że nie odebrał żadnego telefonu.

Nie, nie mówił o jakichkolwiek trudnościach żadnemu z nich. Czasem po pracy wychodzili wspólnie`na piwo, ale nigdy nawzajem się nie odwiedzali. Właściwie, jak teraz o tym myślą, nie znali go zbyt dobrze. Mówił dużo, bardzo dużo, ale tak naprawdę, w świetle ostatnich zdarzeń, o niczym co by się liczyło. Żadnych zwierzeń, wspomnień rodziny, przyjaciół. Chyba więcej mówili mu o sobie. Był dobrym słuchaczem.

Nie, nie wydawało się być to podejrzane. Właściwie to nadawało pewną spójność - jest to cecha dobrego reportera, znak, że nie wygada.

Na pewno nie wyglądał na osobę uzależnioną czy mającą problemy finansowe.

Jednogłośnie też byli pewni, że nie zastanawiał się nad opuszczeniem miasta. Chciał iść na jakieś warsztaty pisania, planował przeprowadzkę do bliżej centrum położonej dzielnicy.

Byli zgranym zespołem.

Byli.

Wydawali się być speszeni nieumyślnym zastosowaniem czasu przeszłego wobec niego. Niespodziewanie zaczęli dyskusję, którym gatunkiem reportażu czy stylem literackim byłby. Według jednej osoby, dotychczas milczącej, miał potencjał bycia gonzo, creative non-fiction lat sześćdziesiątych. Sądził, że byłby w stanie niebezpiecznie zaangażować się w opisywane wydarzenia, porzucić bierne obserwowanie i balansować na skraju fikcji i faktu.

Zapytano ich wtedy o ostatniej jego pracy. Czy zachowywał się w jakikolwiek sposób dziwnie? W tym momencie zapadła cisza. Najpierw wydawało się, że mają zamiar jednogłośnie zaprzeczyć, ale po chwili zastanowienia wymienili się spojrzeniami.

Dużo pracował w terenie, zbierał wywiady. Nic, co by mogło komukolwiek w jakikolwiek sposób zawadzić. Najwięcej jednak uwagi poświęcał comiesięcznemu obszernemu artykułowi do działu „ Intrygujący świat”. Od dwóch lat miał wolną rękę w wyborze tematu i sposobie jego realizacji. Mogła być to niepowszednia moda w Japonii czy archeologiczne znaleziska w maltańskich podziemiach. Kiedyś wcielił się w członków subkultury, których opisywał. Nie musiał tego robić, ale zwyczajnie lubił to, ciągłe odkrywanie, nowe doświadczenia.

Czy dziwne przeto było to jego nagłe nowe zainteresowanie ?

Pamiętali jak któregoś dnia, kilka tygodni wcześniej, tuż przed wyjściem na lunch, przysiadł na swoim biurku, te zawalone papierami, i zapytał dlaczego tak wielu ludzi nie jest w stanie przynajmniej na chwilę założyć możliwość istnienia na tym świecie czegoś więcej. Jakiegoś świata równoległego, w którym istnieją rzeczy niewytłumaczalne i niewidziane ludzkim okiem. Wciągnął ich w dyskusję na ten temat ( „ Bo to brzmi upierdliwie męczące – powątpiewać ciągle w wszystko”, „ Moją prababcię podobno nazywano szeptuchą...”), tak, że musieli potem zaspokoić głód kanapkami z automatu zjedzonymi na szybko, gdyż nie mieli czasu pójść na obiad.

Nie, jednak nie było w tym nic niepowszedniego – lubił czasami ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy zadać takie pytanie – mniej lub bardziej poważne.

Gdybyś przez tydzień mógłbyś być w jakimkolwiek wieku, ile lat chciałbyś mieć i dlaczego? Czy w twoich snach wciąż się powtarza jakiś motyw? Jako małe dziecko jak reagowałeś na odejście matki?  
Czasami później okazywało się, że w jakiś sposób to pytanie wiązało się z jego artykułem.

Ale nigdy nie dowiedzieli się nad czym pracował w ostatnim miesiącu.

Gdy lubił czasami zataić temat swego artykułu, innym razem chciał by go zgadywali, okazało się, że tym razem podawał im rozbieżne informacje. I nie wydawał się robić to umyślnie, drocząc się. Wydawał się być... nieobecny? Napięty, ktoś dorzucił. Zafrasowany czymś innym. Tak, jakby zajęty myślami o czymś innym, nie pamiętał o swoim artykule, który zwykle tak bardzo dopieszczał. Że odpowiadał na odczepnego, momentalnie o odpowiedziach zapominając.

Albo może jednak droczył się z nimi, a teraz, ze względu na okoliczności, w zmieniony sposób widzą minione wydarzenia.

Prawdą jednak jest, że ostatnio wydawał się być bardziej drażliwy i napięty, nagle z dnia na dzień rzucił palenie, narzekał też na bezsenność.

Nie zastanawiali się jednak, czym ta bezsenność była spowodowana.

 

Policja nie odnalazła jego żadnych żyjących krewnych. Nie wiadomo kim byli jego najbliżsi przyjaciele.

Nikt z nich nie wiedział, dlaczego tego pogodnego dnia 5 czerwca o 08:57 wyszedł z swego mieszkania, nigdy do niego nie powracając. Pozostawiając cały swój dobytek - wraz z laptopem, portfelem i dowodem tożsamości.

7 czerwca został ogłoszony zaginionym. " Czy widziałeś ?” Pytały plakaty z zdjęciem młodego jasnowłosego mężczyzny o rozbrajającym uśmiechu. " Skontaktuj się" wzywały przechodniów.

 

Podczas gdy większość zaginionych zostaje odnaleziona w ciągu pierwszych czternastu dni po zniknięciu, w tym okresie nie trafiano na żadne poszlaki mogące rozjaśnić powód zaginięcia reportera. Z mijającymi tygodniami sprawa jego poszukiwań była coraz bardziej odsuwana, aż w końcu całkowicie zaniechana." Śledztwo w toku" widniało w jego aktach, ale były to jedynie słowa nabazgrane przez zmęczonego służbistę.

Oficjalnie nikt nie mógł zamknąć sprawy przed upływem określonej ilości czasu, ale po cichu wszyscy zgadzali się, że już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie poznają powód zniknięcia Naruto Uzumakiego, młodego dziennikarza, który ostatecznie okazał się być o wiele mniej otwarty i prosty, niż na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się wydawać.

Mógł zostać zamordowany czy porwany. Tak sądzono o losach wielu zaginionych.  
Mógł być też jednym z pozostałych – z tych, którzy nie chcieli być odnalezionymi.


	2. Rozdział I

Jednym z przedmiotów pozostałych w mieszkaniu młodego dziennikarza, które wzbudziło żywe zainteresowanie policji, był kalendarz notesowy, najwyraźniej regularnie używany przez zaginionego.

Niektóre kartki były poplamione kawą, na innych nierównym pismem zostały spisane adresy i numery telefonów przeplatane cytatami, krótkimi komentarzami dnia. Nie powiązano jednak zaginięcia z krótką notką sprzed 36 dni, czasowo oddaloną, a która na tle innych zapisów wyróżniała się pewną emocjalnością i nieskładnością, niekoherencją:

_tory rana bieg – przed czym?? Odnaleźć go? Zgłosić?_

Zastanawiające mogło być użycie słowa „ zgłosić“, ale zostało ono przeoczone wśród innych  wpisów urwanych myśli, poprzedzających i następujących po nim ( _zaklęte w częściach ciała, jad wrastającego bluszczu, fale alfa mózgu przed snem a częstotliwość, postać pomiędzy snami_  ). Kakashi Hatake, młodszy inspektor policji o zbyt wczesnej siwiźnie, stwierdził, że młody reporter mógł notować jakieś własne idee, motywy historii, która miała pozostać niepoznaną.

 

 

37 dni przed zaginięciem

 

Przebudził się nagle w środku nocy, zdezorientowany i spocony. Spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczyma w ciemność zalegającą w jego pokoju - jedynie zza okna migały czerwono dalekie światła wieży telewizyjnej. W niedużym mieszkaniu panowała cisza, przerywana tylko tykaniem zegara z przedpokoju. Tik tak, tik tak, czuł jak bicie jego serca zwalnia i przystosowuje się do bicia zegara.

We śnie nie miał tętna. Leżał blady w białej trumnie, którą jacyś ludzie zrzucali z mostu do rzeki.

Uświadomił sobie, że już śnił to kiedyś, a nawet więcej- podobne sny wciąż go kiedyś nawiedzały. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Zajęło mu wtedy wiele czasu zauważenie tego wzoru, wciąż powtarzającego się w niektórych snach.

Zazwyczaj, przynajmniej częściowo, był martwy.

Potem dorósł i sny musiały się zmienić – a może wcale nie śnił od tamtej pory?

W zamyśleniu podrapał się po swędzącej nodze – i zapiekło . Poczuł na palcach coś wilgotnego. Niewiele myśląc odrzucił kołdrę i włączył lampkę nocną przy łóżku.

Nie spodziewał się widoku krwi. W większości już zastygłej na łydce, jedynie trochę cieknącej z wąskiego i podłużnego niedużego cięcia pod kolanem, już gojącego się, a które najwyraźniej podrażnił podczas snu.

Chwilę wpatrywał się w rankę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. O, cholibka. Nie wiedział, że był w stanie przegapić krew cieknącą sobie po nodze. Kiedy niby i czym miał sobie ją pociąć? Miał pustkę w głowie, nie przypominał sobie żadnego momentu, kiedy mogło to się zdarzyć.

Ziewnął, stwierdzając, że jedyne co może zrobić w środku nocy w kwestii niejasnego pochodzenia rany, to udać się po Octenisept i plaster. I iść spać. Co też i uczynił.

 

 Pijąc rano kawę w niedużej, skromnie umeblowanej kuchni, czuł się bardziej zmęczony niż powinien.

Niezaprzeczalnie wciąż był pod  wrażeniem snu minionej nocy. Był niczym dawny przyjaciel pojawiający się znienacka, którego już lata temu skreśliłeś z swego życia i nie wiesz jak wobec niego masz postępować . Zapomniane wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, niemające już prawa się przypominać i wywoływać jakichkolwiek emocji.

Nie był już tym chłopcem.

Machinalnie poprawił plaster na nodze – powinien bardziej uważać przy poruszaniu się w ciasnym mieszkaniu.

Już kierując się ku wyjściu, cofnął się ponownie do kuchni – nie, nie zostawił włączonego palnika. Zniecierpliwiony rozejrzał się – miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał.

 

 - Piłeś beze mnie? - Tymi słowami przywitał go Inuzuka w biurze, ledwo rzucając na niego okiem. Nie pozostało mu nic innego do zrobienia, jak inteligentnie zauważyć:

\- Hę?

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie piłeś? - Reporter przerwał przeglądanie papierów na swoim biurku i zlustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie wydawał się być pod zbytnim wrażeniem tego, czego zobaczył.

\- Dlaczego więc wyglądasz jakby wypluł cię Akamaru? Po dokładnym przeżuciu?

Akamaru był pirenejskim psem górskim o nienasyconym apetycie i nie miał żadnego powodu wypluwać cokolwiek, co trafiło do jego przepastnej paszczy.

\- Aż tak źle?- Naruto mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Kiba bez słowa wskazał na lustro wiszące przy wieszakach.

Aha. Szara, ziemista cera i podkrążone, zaczerwienione oczy chyba nigdy nie należały do najbardziej pożądanych looków.

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie wydawało mu się, że ma powód wyglądać po jednej - przespanej – nocy, niczym po kilkudniowym ciągu alkoholowym. Dzień wcześniej czuł się świetnie. Aż tak źle sypiał? Zaczęło go dopadać zmęczenie i stres, kumulujące się przez szybkie tempo życia, które prowadził, a czym straszyły wszystkie magazyny lifestylowe?

\- Stało się coś? - usłyszał z tyłu. Odwrócił się od lustra i spojrzał na nagle spoważniałego Kibę.

Kiba Inuzuka – środkowe dziecko państwa Inuzukich, posiadających prywatną klinikę weterynaryjną, a nie wiążących z nim żadnych specjalnych oczekiwań, wybrał życie reportera, bo wydawało mu się zapewniać wystarczającą dawkę działania i przygody. W wolnym czasie lubił majsterkować przy własnym motorze. Żyjący przede wszystkim danym momentem, twardo stąpał po ziemi, nie lubił zbytnio rozmów o możliwościach futurystycznych technologii czy rozwoju świadomości szamańskimi metodami.

Jednak, po ostatnim zerwaniu, może jedna z najbliższych mu osób. Czego nawet mógł się nie domyślać, jako że ich znajomość opierała się głównie na przekomarzankach w pracy i czasem wspólnych wyjść do knajp, mających przekonać Inuzukę do ramenu, a Naruto do alkoholu - była łatwa i prosta.

\- Impreza u starszawych sąsiadów była zaskakująca głośna – uśmiechnął się kłamiąc gładko i bez zastanowienia. Tak jak oczekiwał Kiba przewrócił oczyma i nie drążył tematu. To było prostsze niż wyjaśnianie, że sam nie wiedział czego dotyczył ten temat.

 

 - Psia morda! Żeby cię pogięło, kupo szmelcu! -przeklinał cztery godziny później, zgięty z bólu przy aparacie do kawy. W końcu przestał podskakiwać i machać poparzoną ręką, i rzucił się do zlewu obok, wsadzając ją pod strumień letniej wody.

Jak mógł tak się zamyślić, by przepełnić kawą swój kubek i pozwolić jej cieknąć mu po dłoni? Wtedy dopiero zwolnił przycisk, a plastikowy kubek  rzucił o podłogę.

Na szczęście poparzenie nie okazało się tak bardzo poważne, jak nieprzyjemnie przywracające do rzeczywistości swym pulsującym, palącym bólem.

Potarł kark. Co się z nim działo? Tego dnia robiąc risercz, redagując tekst, był dziwnie rozkojarzony. Sformułowanie właściwych słów sprawiało mu trudność, miał wrażenie, że godzinami gapił się bezmyślnie w ekran. Tak jakby dostał obuchem w głowę, z której, teraz przedziurawionej, sączyły się, uciekały myśli, pozostawiajac go wytrąconego z równowagi, obcego w własnym ciele. Tak jakby rzeczywiście nie spał od kilku dni i musiał  skupić się na samym myśleniu.

Złapał jakiegoś wirusa?

Musiał się ogarnąć. Po pracy nad tekstami miał jeszcze wyjazdowe nagranie. Cokolwiek z nim się działo, to mogło poczekać. Dziwne było to jego nagłe rozbicie i rozkojarzenie, ale skoro nie otrzymał telefonu od straży pożarnej o nieumyślnym spowodowaniu pożaru pozostawionym włączonym żelazkiem, świat toczył sie dalej ( nieposiadanie żelazka w tym wypadku pomagało). Później będzie mógł się zastanawiać, czym się struł.

 

Blant zazwyczaj pomagał mu uzyskać klarowność myśli i skupienie na czymś jednym – do czasu wywiadu z znaną malarką był spokojniejszy. Ale powinien go chyba też zaproponować swej rozmówczyni, która wyraźnie nie mogła skoncentrować się na ich nagrywanej rozmowie.

\- Jako symbol tego,  ma przekazać istotę, głębię tego, czego.. Czy dobrze się pan czuje? - Artystka przerwała swój trochę nieskładny wywód niespodziewanym pytaniem.

Zbity z tropu tylko po chwili odpowiedział, przywołując swój firmowy, filuterny uśmiech: - Jakżebym nie miał, w takim towarzystwie?

Malarka, zadbana szatynka po pięćdziesiątce, w milczeniu jednak spoglądała na niego nagle poważnymi oczyma.

Było to dziwne spojrzenie. Zbyt otwarte i zatroskane - całkowicie nie na miejscu.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że pozostali w kawiarence tylko oni obaj- fotograf już odszedł – w wnętrzu zalanym czerwonym światłem zachodzącego słońca, z delikatnym szumem przejeżdżających samochodów gdzieś w oddali. I on z uczuciem bycia przyłapanym na czymś. I nie był nawet zaintrygowanym na czym.

\- Mówiłam panu w jaki sposób kiedyś malowałam portrety? - Wreszcie przestała mu się przypatrywać i zaczęła się bawić łyżeczką w filiżance herbaty. Gdy zaprzeczył, kontynuowała:

\- Spotykałam się z klientem i przez kilka minut przypatrywałam się mu w milczeniu. Aż nie zobaczyłam jakiegoś obrazu. Mógł to być wulkan, tryskający lawą , czy też słoneczna polana z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. Cokolwiek. Dzięki temu wiedziałam jaki nadać obrazowi koloryt, ton. I klienci byli tym zachwyceni! Może pan nazywać to jak pan chce, ale ja to nazywam szczyptą kobiecej intuicji i empatii. Ale – tu znów podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego – kiedy patrzę na pana, rozmawiam z panem – a wygląda pan na naprawdę sympatycznego młodego człowieka, to…nie widzę nic.

Miał już się uśmiechnąć i powiedzieć coś o utrzymywaniu aury tajemniczości – co innego miał odpowiedzieć na taką deklarację? - ale ciągnęła dalej:

\- Czy udało się panu kiedyś stwierdzić, że odczuwa pan nie swe własne emocje, a emocje osoby obok? Widzi pan, jestem bardzo otwartą osobą, a dzięki mojej pracy miałam możliwość poznania naprawdę wielu ludzi. Sztuka, performance zrzesza różne osoby. Ale czasami spotykam takie, przy których plącze mi się język, czuję taki dyskomfort, że czuję potrzebę czym szybszego oddalenia się. - Tu ponownie rzuciła na niego spojrzenie, tak znaczące, że nie mógł udawać, że nie wie o kogo jej chodzi. Zmarszczył brwi – nie był pewny czy podoba się mu kierunek, w którym zaczynała podążać ich rozmowa. Nie dała mu jednak dojść do słowa:

\- Zauważyłam, że są to osoby, które, bardziej niż inni, kryją się za fałszywym obrazem siebie. Coś w nich zwyczajnie nie gra, pewna niespójność, zgrzyt, który intuicyjnie wyłapuję i sprawia, że czuję się przy nich nieswojo. Więc proszę mi wybaczyć, ale ponownie zapytam – czy wszystko jest w porządku?- kobieta zakończyła wreszcie swój monolog i spojrzała na niego z autentyczną troską.

Mogła być w wieku jego matki, pomyślał nagle.

 

A pies ci mordę lizał, co to miało być? Byle okazja i nawiedzona artystka, zaczytająca się pseudopsychologicznymi poradnikami podczas menopauzy, zabiera się za osobiste wycieczki podczas wywiadu i przekładania swej nadludzkiej wrażliwości na innych w celu ich domniemanego ratowania.

Mimowolnie się skrzywił, nawet dla samego siebie brzmiał niecharakterystycznie bucowato. I skomplikowanie. Zirytowała go swymi założeniami wobec niego, ale ujęła go też jej bezpośredniość i trochę szorstka życzliwość. Ciążyło mu więc jej widoczne rozczarowanie, gdy w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie wymówił się zmęczeniem.

Wymówił się? Prawdą było to, że jako młody reporter intensywnie pracował i nie pozostawało mu wiele czasu na odpoczynek. Ale właśnie to lubił w tej pracy! Brak rutyny, intensywne tempo. Aczkolwiek nie miał nic przeciwko rozmowom od serca z obcymi, nie miał nic innego do powiedzenia o sobie.

Chciał jedynie otworzyć paczkę ramenu, obejrzeć odcinek jakiegoś odmóżdżającego serialu i rzucić się do łóżka.

 

Tej nocy śnił jak idzie ulicami miasta – w piżamie w żaby od Hinaty, niezauważony przez mijanych ludzi, idących cicho, machinalnie, niczym w transie.

Miasto pod nocnym niebem błyskało milionem świateł.  Z półwyspu, dzielnicy biznesmenów  o strzelistych szklanych wieżowcach, migoczących w ciemności czerwonymi światłami, wił się sznur rozświetlonych pojazdów. Ciepłe wieczorne powietrza otulało go miękko zapachem spalin i smażonego oleju.

Czuł się jak wtedy, gdy tu się przeprowadził – pełen nadziei i ciekawości. Podekscytowany samą świadomością bycia otoczonym przez wielomilionowe miasto o bogatej historii, wiedzą, że każdego dnia, w nieskończoność, mógł wyjść z mieszkania i odkryć w  tej olbrzymiej metropolii coś nowego.

A potem miasto zaczęło się zmieniać. Przepoczwarzać. Stopniowo, lecz nieubłagalnie. Światła zaczęły przygasać, kolory blaknąć, a cienie wydłużać się. Szedł ulicami coraz bardziej ciemnymi, coraz bardziej wypranymi z kolorów, wyssanych z życia. W tym samym czasie jakaś wroga obecność zaczęła narastać – kryjąca się za fasadą secesyjnych budynków, za przyciemnionymi i pustymi oknami, za każdym kolejnym rogiem ulicy. Wroga, żywa, tętniąca i obserwująca. Czająca się. Niczym wraz z stopniowym gaśnięciem, obumieraniem, miasto uzyskiwało jakąś pokręconą świadomość.

Szedł coraz szybciej, coraz częściej nerwowo oglądająć się za siebie, gołe stopy plaskały głośno o chodnik.

Nie mógł później przypomnieć, czym ten sen się skończył. Obudził się zmęczony, z uporczywym bólem głowy.

 

Niedługo potem tego dnia prawie nie opuścił pitej kawy na klawiaturę, gdy z włączonego telewizora w biurze dobiegły go słowa prezentera porannych wiadomości:

 _" Pewne źró_ _dła informują, iż nastąpił przełom w śledztwie zaginionej sprzed trzech miesięcy S. H. Dotychczasowe poszlaki sugerowały ucieczkę z kochankiem, ale nowe dane znacząco podważają taką możliwość._ _Policja jest w trakcie identyfikacji osoby, której ślady krwi odnaleziono niedaleko miejsca zdarzenia."_

Ekran ukazywał znajome przejście przez tory.

_"Każda osoba, która posiada jakiekolwiek informacje na temat tych zdarzeń jest usilnie proszona o szybki kontakt."_

 

Nagle robi mu się gorąco. W uszach mu dźwięczy, czuje jak krew mocno uderza do głowy.

Jak mógł zapomnieć o wydarzeniach sprzed dwóch dni?

 


	3. Rozdział II

 

Poszukiwania krewnych zaginionego sprowadziły policję do malowniczego kilkutysięcznego miasteczka na południu kraju, do cmentarza za nim, położonego między wrzosowiskami, i ostatecznie do prostego nagrobku, otoczonego cyprysami, dzielonego przez młode małżeństwo emigrantów, dzielącymi się także datą śmierci.

Ośpieszali pracownicy lokalnego komisariatu niechętnie udzielili szczątkowych informacji o nieszczęśliwym wypadku drogowym sprzed dziesięcioleci, które przeżyło jedynie tygodniowe niemowlę, dorastające ostatecznie w lokalnym sierocińcu.

Był jednym z wielu niesfornych podopiecznych, głośnych i wygłupiających się w domu pełnym gniewnych dzieci i wyróżnił się na ich tle jedynie sposobem, w jaki opuścił ten przytułek.

Ach, ten co uciekł, westchnęła wychowawczyni w podeszłym wieku. 

Któregoś dnia nie wrócił z zajęć z szkoły. Podobno widziano go z jakimś mężczyzną w starszym wieku, wsiadającego do pociągu, jadącego daleko poza miasteczko.

Kilka dni później otrzymali kartkę od niego z słowami podziekowania i prośbą by go nie szukali, jako że opiekuje się nim przyjaciel jego rodziców, który z jakiegoś powodu nie kwalifikuje się do bycia zastępczą rodziną czy adopcji.

Miał wtedy trzynaście lat.

Szybko zaniechano poszukiwań – nie miał rodziców, którzy by rozpaczali i naciskali policję, a wolne miejsce w domu dziecka szybko zostało zapełnione.

Pogodzili się z tym, że nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co się z nim stało.

Na pomarszczonej twarzy opiekunki pojawił się nikły uśmiech, gdy usłyszała o jego karierze dziennikarza w stolicy.

 

To jednak rzucało cień na traktowanie tej sprawy wyłącznie jako porwania czy nieszczęśliwego zdarzenia. Miał już w swej historii przypadek dobrowolnego zniknięcia. Dlaczego mieliby nie zakładać, że nie mógłby tego powtórzyć?

\- Większość z nich ma rodziców - nie ma to jednak dużego znaczenia. Każdemu z nich trzeba czegoś o wiele więcej niż wyuczenia zawodu czy znalezienia mieszkania, by poczuli się, że naprawdę przynależą, że naprawdę mogą ostoić, zapuścić korzenie w społeczeństwie. Brakuje im, w nich, czegoś bardzo fundamentalnego, wiążącego, kotwiczącego z innymi ludźmi. Dryfują więc. Raz za razem zmieniają prace, nagle odchodzą, zrywają związki.Upijają się. Porzucają, tak jak ich kiedyś porzucono- mówiła cicho opiekunka domu pełnego opuszczonych dzieci.

To wtedy Kakashi zaczął powoli rozumieć, że to nie będzie kolejna prosta sprawa zaginięcia.

 

 

36 dni przed zaginięciem

 

"Jak mógł zapomnieć o wydarzeniach sprzed dwóch dni?" myśl ta przemknęła przez jego umysł niczym błyskawica, by po ułamku sekundy zgasnąć.

Zaraz, zaraz, o jakie dokładnie wydarzenia chodziło?

Czy nie wspomniano o śladach krwi? Nie musiał podwijać nogawki, by wiedzieć, że wąska szrama na łydce spowodowana zaczepieniem o drut – teraz to pamiętał - wciąż się goiła. Czy powinien zwrócić się na policję?

Dlaczego powinien?

Zaczęła boleć go głowa.

Nie mógł przypomnieć, CO właściwie tam widział, ale tak, był dwa dni wcześniej na miejscu omawianym w telewizji w danej chwili. Nie oznaczało to, że był czegokolwiek świadkiem. Biegł wzdłuż nasypu torowego z spotkanym mężczyzną. Postanowili z jakichś powodów pobiegać, co wcale nie było tak dziwne. Dokładnie pamiętał jego sportowy ubiór, spocony szary podkoszulek -najwyraźniej był już w trakcie wieczornego biegania, kiedy na niego natknął się. To, że się do niego przyłączył-

Zaraz, zaraz – przecież wcale do niego się nie dołączył! Biegli w przeciwnych kierunkach, z dala od czegoś na przejściu! Na oślep, przełaj, w szaleńczym biegu – tylko dlatego nie zauważył kłębiącego się wzdłuż ziemi drutu!

 

Nie rozumiał co się z nim działo.

Nie mógł nie zauważyć jak wspominanie minionych wydarzeń wywołuje sprzeczne sobie myśli. Nielogiczne, wykluczające się, _zdezorganizowane_.

\- Kolejny objaw, mowa zdezorganizowana – dobiegł go znudzony głos lekarza z przeszłości – w której skojarzenia umysłowe kierują się swoimi własnymi zasadami, ukrytymi dla obserwatora.

_( Kyubii rośnie i pożera, ktoś daleko gdzieś umiera)_

Nie nie nie, nie miał powodu dłużej zastanawiać się nad szalonymi opiekunami. To doświadczenie odbiegającego od normy zachowania, bycie bezradnym świadkiem powolnego pogrążania się w obłędzie uczuliło go na wypatrywanie własnych objawów zaburzeń psychicznych.

Tego właśnie zaczął się bać i spodziewać, gdy się dowiedział jako nastolatek o obłędzie udzielonym, folie à deux.

O urojeniach i halucynacjach dzielonych przez dwie osoby, gdy z powodu zażyłości i wpływu jaki miała pierwsza osoba, druga przyjmowała jej złudzenia.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

Bez przesadyzmu jednak proszę. To jego przemęczenie i rozdrażnienie ostatnich dni sprawiało, że śpieszył ku naprawdę śmiesznym skojarzeniom. Nieumiejętność przywołania wspomnień, a wszelkie próby wywołujące ból głowy – mogło się wydawać, że był raczej na kacu.

Od tygodni jednak nie miał czasu na udanie się do knajpki z ramenem, a tym bardziej na drinka, za którymi zresztą nie przepadał. Czy był tak zmęczony, że zaczynał mieć problemy z koncentracją į pamięcią?

Było to dziwne - uzmysłowić sobie, z jaką łatwością może mu uciec jakieś wspomnienie, nie być pewnym co się robiło dwa dni wcześniej, aż nie przypomniały to tobie wiadomości w telewizji.

Znowu odbiegł od tematu.

Co sobie przypominał? Dwa dni wcześniej wracał do domu przez miejsce, które teraz było w centrum zainteresowania policji w związku z zaginioną przed miesiącami kobietą. Zanim to miejsce nie zostało ukazane w telewizji, wcale nie pamiętał by tam kiedykolwiek był. Co mogło świadczyć, że podczas jego obecności tam nie działo się nic godnego zapamiętywania.

Co właściwie policja tam znalazła, że tak diametralnie zmienili swe założenia? Nie wspomniano o tym ani półsłówkiem, tak jak i o wydarzeniach, których świadków poszukiwano.

Mógł być zwykłym przechodniem, w żaden sposób nie powiązanym, ale temu przeczył jeden fakt. Miał szramę na nodze i teraz sobie przypominał, że nabył się jej właśnie tam, biegnąc wzdłuż torów wraz z napotkanym mężczyzną. Wspólne wieczorne bieganie czy uciekanie w przeciwstawne strony od czegoś między nimi?

Zapomnienie z kolei tego było zastanawiające. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że biegł czy uciekał od czegoś tam, przy torach, a ranę na nodze wcale nie nabył obijając się o meble w mieszkaniu? Czy to było tak nie znaczące? Czy też mógł być świadkiem czegoś, czego wszelkie wspomnienie później wyparł?

Tylko tego wspomnienie? Tak, pamiętał wcześniejszy rozgardiasz w biurze, pośpieszne wezwanie taksówki na wywiad, gdyż swoje auto zostawił w serwisie- luka w pamięci dotyczyła tylko jego powrotu do domu.

Chociaż musiał przyznać, że przypomnienie co się robiło rano dwa dni wcześniej nie było takie proste – szczegóły umykały z pamięci, wydawał się zderzać myślami z ścianą i szybko się zniechęcił.

Czy nie przecenił faktu, że nie pamiętał dokładnie wieczornego biegu, podczas którego pociął się w nogę?

Ale dlaczego biegł?

Przed czymś uciekał?

Czy zwyczajnie zdenerwował się tym zniknięciem kobiety i przez to nie mógł sobie dokładnie przypomnieć szczegółów swoje obecności na miejscu z nią powiązanym?

\- Nie zapomnij o artykule na rocznicę, stary – przywróciło go do rzeczywistości klepnięcie w ramię.

\- „ O czym pisaliśmy 20 lat temu“- witaj jakżeż przytulne ślęczenie w magazynie, jakoże modernizacja jest przereklamowana i nikt nie potrzebuje starych artykułów online. Tak, pamiętam- sarknął mimowolnie.

\- Czyżbyś narzekał, panie wieczny optymista?- Kiba wydawał się na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zaskoczony. Ale przede wszystkim rozbawiony.

Wzruszył ramionami. Chociaż nie czuł się tak rozbity jak dnia poprzedniego, wciąż czuł się dziwnie zmęczony. Miał prawo trochę pomarudzić, nawet jeżeli sam dziwnie z tym się czuł.

\- Idź męcz kogoś innego, siło nieczysto – odpędził go.

\- Myłem się dziś! - odkrzyknął śmiejąc się odchodzący już Kiba. Ktoś z głębi biura, pewnie Sai, krzyknął „ gratulacje!“. Naruto mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

 

Taa - przetarł zmęczone suche oczy, jako że zapomniał kropli w domu- miał zdecydowaną słabość do teorii konspiracyjnych, a każda wymówka była dobra, by przerwać nieustanne gapienie się w monitor komputera.

To poruszenie i zaskoczenie, gdy okazało się, że mógł całkowicie zapomnieć wieczór sprzed dwóch dni, minęło i znów był w dusznym biurze, z stosem papierów do przejrzenia.

 

Dopiero po trzech godzinach mógł udać się do magazynu piętro niżej, przechowującego wszystkie wcześniej wydane egzemplarze ich miesięcznika. Odnalazł większość poszukiwanych materiałów, gdy między regałami mignęła smukła postać o długich, ciemnych włosach. Hinata. Tu właśnie najczęściej można było ją spotkać.

Myślał, że minie go bez słowa, kiwnąwszy lekko głową, tak jak robiło to tymi dniami, ale wystarczył jeden przelotny rzut oka w jego stronę, by się zatrzymała.

Przygryzając lekko dolną wargę, zapytała:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Ech, naprawdę nisko się stoczył skoro wytrącał byłą dziewczynę z jej determinacji ignorowania go.

 

Ech, Hinata. Gdy na pierwszy rzut oka wydała się zdystansowana czy nawet nieśmiała, przy bliższej znajomości odkrywałeś jej wewnętrzną pasję i silną wolę, idealizm. Jak mógł się nie zakochać?

\- Jak mogłeś się zakochać? Znowu?  - skomentował wtedy Kiba.

\- Uważaj, bo to jest zabawne, jak szybko tracisz dla kogoś głowę, a jak szybko potrafisz wszystko spieprzyć- dodał jeszcze.

W złą godzinę to musiał wypowiedzieć.

 

W odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

\- To ty mi powiedz.

Zacisnęła mocno usta, bez słowa odwróciła się i ruszyła dalej.

 Wiedział, że nie znosiła, gdy  uciekał się do powierzchownych, nic nie znaczących tekstów. Nie lubiła jednak konfrontacji. W którym momencie zaczął to wykorzystywać?

 

Gdy wrócił do biura trafił ponownie na wiadomości o zaginionej dziewczynie. Ekran telewizora ukazywał zdjęcie młodej kobiety o umalowanych na jasny róż włosach i zielonych oczach. Uświadomił sobie wtedy dwie rzeczy. 

Zapomniał o kwestii śladów jego krwi, pozostawionych na miejscu zdarzenia, po tym, jak zadrapał się w biegu drutem, a które policja starała się zidentyfikować.

Druga - znał ją. Zaginioną. Prawie dekadę temu, bardzo krótko, gdy obaj mieli zaledwie po dziewiętnaście lat.

Działała w jakimś ruchu na rzecz praw człowieka  i chętnie do niej się przyłączał, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że pierwsze co robiła po przebudzeniu,  to przełykanie garści pigułek przeciwdepresyjnych.

Nie. Nie wtedy, gdy sam był ledwie stabilny. Nie był wystarczająco ... wystarczająco – wystarczający, by temu podołać. Nie. Nie ponownie.

A teraz zaginęła. Ogarnął go smutek – prawdą było jednak to, że nawet nie był tym zaskoczony. Miała talent do pakowania się w kłopoty, a coś wcześniej ją złamało tak, że nie wierzyła by sama miała wystarczająco sił by im podołać.  Często była tak ładnie zrezygnowana i melancholijna.

Czasami sam się dziwił, jakim bezdusznym gnojkiem potrafił być. Przypomniały mu się dawne wyrzute sumienia, które już dawno zatarly się w pamięci.

Dlaczego to ona miała zaginąć? Chciał wierzyć, że udało się jej poukładać życie, że przestała mieszać pigułki z alkoholem, grając w swoistą rosyjską ruletkę z samym sobą. Miała założyć własną organizację pozarządową czy zostać lekarzem.

Nie miała ginąć bez wieści, trzy miesiące później pojawiając się w wiadomościach w powiązaniu z tajemniczymi wydarzeniami, których świadków poszukiwała policja.

 

Pytaniem było, czy miał zgłosić policji, że nie ma powodu trudzić się szukaniem powiązań z krwią, jako że należała do niego, niewinnego przechodnia?

 Ale czy mu uwierzą, gdy nie będzie w stanie wytłumaczyć swojej obecności w tym miejscu i okoliczności uzyskania tego zranienia?

Gdy zaginioną była jego była dziewczyna, którą porzucił lata temu, gdy dowiedział się o jej problemach psychicznych?

 

W ten sposób  tego południa znalazł się na drodze, którą wracał dwa dni wcześniej do domu. Gdzie z jakiegoś powodu biegł i poharatał sobie łydkę. A gdzie także odnaleziono coś, rozjaśniające sprawę zaginięcia Haruno.

Przypominał, jak wracał wtedy z pobliskiej klubokawiarni, podekscytowany minionym spotkaniem autorskim i rozmarzony. Pamiętał, że zaczynało już się wtedy ściemniać i zapalały się pierwsze latarnie, a za kilkanaście minut odjeżdżał ostatni bezpośredni autobus do jego dzielnicy. Skręcił wtedy w boczną uliczkę w celu skrócenia drogi na przystanek. Musiał się jednak zatrzymać przy przejeździe kolejowym, na skraju kamienic, oddzielonych od torów murem. Przed nim rozciągały się na wzniesieniu tory, za nimi bloki mieszkalne.

Znajdował się teraz w tym samym miejscu i zorientował się, że w chwili przejazdu pociągu towarowego, przysłonięty nim, znalazł się w swoistym ślepym punkcie – niewidoczny z bloków mieszkalnych, ani tym bardziej z kamienic, kończących się przy torach ścianą bez okien.

Uderzyło go nagle jak nienaturalnie to brzmiało – zapomnieć dlaczego biegł tamtego wieczoru. Dlaczego wcześniej to zlekceważył?

Na jaki ślad tu trafiono? Czy przyjście tu miało jakikolwiek sens? Czy powrót na miejsce wydarzeń naprawdę mogło przywrócić wspomnienia? Czy nie był to po prostu wyświechtany motyw seriali?

Po prostu czuł, że nie mógł sprawy zaginięcia Haruno tak po prostu zignorować czy zbagatelizować – nie tym razem. Musiał się udać na policję, jeżeli istniał cień szansy, że mogło to pomóc śledztwu. A jeżeli przyjście tu miało zwiększyć jego wiarygodność, to miał zrobić też i to.

Ale jeżeli miał być szczery, w dużej mierze przyszedł tu z powodu tej pierwszej, instynktownej myśli, gdy usłyszał  o zaginięciu dziewczyny po raz pierwszy: "Jak mógł zapomnieć o wydarzeniach tamtego dnia? _"_

 _"Jak mógł zapomnieć o wydarzeniach tamtego dnia? "_ Była to dziwna myśl, sugerująca zdarzenia trudne do zapomnienia. Chociaż od razu stracił jej znaczenie i nie wiedział, o co mu samemu chodziło, zazwyczaj ufał swe intuicji i przeczuciom.

I był teraz zaintrygowany.

Nigdy nie potrzebował wiele do podjęcia spontanicznej decyzji.

Szczególnie, że niebo tego późnego majowego popołudnia było błękitne i bezchmurne, upojny zapach kwiatów bzu unosił się w powietrzu, a soczysto zielone liście drzew szumiały lekko.

W takie dni obiecywał sobie, że któregoś dnia wyruszy w daleką podróż w nieznane, bez jakiegokolwiek planu.

 Podszedł bliżej nasypu.

W promieniach popołudniowego słońca nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Na murze przed nim widniały niewybredne napisy grafitti, pod nimi niedopałki papierosów. Powiódł wzrokiem po torach. Były czyste, żadnych ciemnych plam, strzępów materiału.

 Zorientował się, że nieświadomie szukał czegoś.

Krwi i ubrania?

 Dlaczego właśnie tego spodziewał się na torach w centrum miasta?

 

Głośne przekleństwa dobiegające od strony torów, do których zbliżał się  tamtego dnia ulicą. Głośne i gorączkowe, jakby ktoś wyraźnie panikował.

Przyśpieszył wtedy kroku.

Chwilę później, obok niego, wynurzając się zza rogu, przebiegł mężczyzna, któremu nie zdążył nawet się przyjrzeć. Zauważył jedynie sportowy strój fana klubu sportowego i ogoloną głowę. Dobiegło go jeszcze :"Nic im nie zrobiłem, nie mogłem im pomóc!“, zanim zniknął w którejś z bocznych uliczek.

 Wyszedł wówczas za róg, pamiętał to.

 

Ludzie. Przywiązani linami do torów, szamoczący się bezsilnie, gdy pociąg się przybliżał. Kneble na ustach tłumiły ich krzyki.

Przypomniał sobie mocne szarpnięcie do tyłu, gdy ktoś odciągnął go wtedy za przedramię. Chyba instynktownie chciał  rzucić się im na pomoc – i samemu wpaść pod pociąg, gdyż nie miał żadnych szans na uwolnienie ich na czas.

A potem pociąg się  _wykoleił ._

Miejski, nowoczesny pociąg linii Overground, bez żadnej zauważalnej przyczyny, nawet nie wiedział jak to było możliwe -  i ruszył toną żelaza i stali precyzyjnie w ich stronę, z okropnym, przeszywającym zgrzytem, z pryskającymi spod kół iskrami, przekrzywiony i zawisły  nad ziemią, a wciąż pędzący. 

 

Następnie wszystko działo się bardzo szybko.

 Z osłupienia wyrwał go zaciskający się boleśnie chwyt wokół jego nadgarstka. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o obecności kogoś przy nim - mężczyzny w spoconym szarym podkoszulku, który blady, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma przestał wpatrywać się w potężną lokomotywę pędzącą wprost na nich, a spojrzał na niego.Zrozumieli się bez słów w jednej chwili. W następnej obaj rzucili się do biegu – każdy kierując się w przeciwną stronę.

Biegł wówczas przeskakując wysokie kępy trawy, nie odwracając się i nie zatrzymując się. W którymś momencie boleśnie zapiekła mu noga, gdy jakiś zagubiony drut rozdarł mu prawą nogawkę, ale dopiero gdy dotarł do głównej drogi ośmielił się zziajany przystanąć i rzucić okiem do tyłu.

W szarzyźnie zapadającego zmierzchu nie zdołał niczego dostrzec - żadnego ruchu, zbliżającego się kształtu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że także niczego nie słyszy – krzyku ludzi, zgrzytu kół- czegokolwiek, świadczącego o wykolejącym się pociągu.

 

Nie był pewny tego, co zobaczył później.

Coś się...utworzyło - tam, na skraju przejścia przez tory -z szarej smugi, za nim ciągnącej się, z światła latarni i samej latarni, która nagle znikła. Jakieś kłębowisko cieni, skręcające się, mieniące się różnymi odcieniami czerni. Po chwili jakby się sprężyło i skoczyło, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Pozostawiając za sobą ciemność, gdyż nieoczekiwanie pozostała jedynie zepsuta latarnia. Tak jakby się wyciął kawałek rzeczywistości - ten skraj oświetlonego chodnika przy przejeździe i latarnia.

 

Westchnął głośno.

Typowe, Uzumaki.

Zamiast na miejscu przypomnieć sobie minione zdarzenia, przywodził jedynie  na myśl jakieś dawne sny czy też sceny filmu fantasy. Tylko którym z tych był ten obraz? Który z taką dokładnością, w tym właśnie miejscu, przyszedł mu do głowy? Skąd mu to się wzięło?

Wiedział na pewno, że nie mógł być świadkiem żadnego wykolejenia pociągu. Ani przywiązania ludzi do torów. Na pewno by o tym słyszał!

Nie wiedział jak ma się czuć z tym, że przeciachał sobie nogę w niejasny sposób, a jedyne co na ten temat przypominał, to jakiś majak czy sen.

 Zaczął iść wzdłuż torów. Długimi, sztywnymi krokami, z zaciśniętymi ustami i rękoma głęboko w kieszeniach spodni.

Miał ochotę zacząć głośno przeklinać.

Jak mógł nie pamiętać, w jaki sposób nabył się rany? Co on właściwie tu robił, gdy jedynie coraz bardziej bolała go głowa?

Był pewny, że gdzieś tu nadział się na jakiś drut -tego jednego był nieustannie pewien - ale dlaczego z tym miejscem wiązał jedynie dziwne skojarzenia?

 Dlaczego wydawały się one być tak realne? 

 Musiał jednak przyznać, że niejednokrotnie tak miewał –  zbyt często sam nie był pewny czy opowiadana przez niego historyjka naprawdę się zdarzyła, czy  ją wyśnił czy też zwyczajnie, spontanicznie nie zmyślił, w celu zabawienia towarzystwa, zaspokojenia potrzeby im dogodzenia i spełnienia konwersacyjnej potrzeby chwili.

Manipulacje wspomnieniami były o wiele łatwiejsze niż by się mogło wydawać – przekonywał się o tym każdy nieroztropny policjant, dający świadkowi wydarzenia zbyt dużo czasu na ułożenie wspomnień przed zdaniem relacji. Nagle samochód jadący z umiarkowaną szybkością zamieniał się na pędzący z prędkością powyżej ograniczenia prędkości.

 Już nieraz z  cichym rozbawieniem obserwował jak Inuzuka, zdając relacje z jakiegoś zdarzenia, wyolbrzymia pewne detale, których, wraz z każdym powtórzeniem historii, był coraz bardziej pewny.

Nie zapomnijmy, że był naprawdę roztrzepany i miał kurzą pamięć do detali, nad czym nieustannie pracował. Jak i nad ciągłą potrzebą dogodzenia innym i bycia zaakceptowanym. Czy też podatności na sugestie.

 Dlaczego wciąż tłumaczył sobie istnienie tego dziwnego obrazu? Nie miało to prawo być czymś więcej niż dawnym snem, sceną z filmu czy niespodziewanym owocem jego bujnej wyobraźni. W końcu i wysocy bruneci, i tajemnicze sprawy były w jego typie. A królicze nory zdecydowanie były jego słabością.

Co istotne, nadal nie pamiętał jak podczas powrotu do domu nabył się niedużej rany pod kolanem.

Nie mógł jednak tego powiedzieć policji. 

 

Ostatecznie nie zrobił nic. Dwie osoby w pracy wzięły chorobowe i nagle jedynie, co mógł po niej robić, to padać ze zmęczenia na twarz, czasami dosłownie. Na szczęście prześladujący go ból głowy ustąpił tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił.

Może śniłby po nocach zaginioną Haruno, robiącą mu wyrzuty, ale któregoś dnia stwierdził, że nie pamięta jak wyglądała – jaki miała uśmiech, ton głosu. Powoli zacierała mu się w pamięci. Rozstali się przed rozkwitem mediów społecznościowych i teraz nie był w stanie znalezć jej śladów w internecie.

 Pierwszego wolnego popołudnie wsiadł do metra i pojechał do ostatniej stacji linii – dzielnicy położonej pomiędzy dwoma parkami, przechodzącymi w las, pełnej domków rodzinnych.

 Recepcjonistka ośrodka powitała go z łagodnym uśmiechem.

 Jiraiya oglądał właśnie w salonie mecz i nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. W czystym, dopasowanym kolorystycznie, ubraniu, z siwymi włosami związanymi w kucyk, dobrze wyglądał – zadbany i spokojny. Przysiadł koło niego i obojętnie spoglądał na kolejne gole Portugalii.

Dopiero po zakończeniu meczu starszy mężczyzna zdawał się zauważyć jego obecność. Obrzucił go długim, badawczym, spojrzeniem i kiwnąwszy ledwo zauważalnie głową, jakby coś sobie utwierdzając, pochylił się ku niemu i szepnął konspiracyjnie:

\- Przyniesiesz mi moje brązowe palto?

Naruto zesztywniał. Zza okna lały się ciepłe promienie słoneczne i po drodze do ośrodka widział już ludzi wylegujących się na leżakach w ogródkach.

\- Po co? - odpowiedział tak samo szeptem.

\- Po prostu przynieś!- staruszek zaczerwienił się nagle ze złości.- Nie wiem, gdzie jest, chyba mi je zabrali i chcę je tutaj!

Naruto z zmieszanymi uczuciami wstał i udał się do pokoju byłego opiekuna. Co mogło mu zaszkodzić odnalezienie palta? Znalazł je w szafie na wieszaku, pomiędzy innymi ubraniami. Czyżby wzrok Jiraiyi się pogorszył?

 Niespodziewał się drżącego uśmiechu i nagłego wzruszenia  na widok odzienia. Jiraiya jedną ręką tulił je ku sobie, a drugą schwycił go za rękę.

\- Dziękuję, bardzo ci dziękuję, młody człowieku, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mnie tym uradowałeś - mówił ze łzami w oczach, ściskając mu dłoń.

Naruto jedynie przypatrywał mu się w dziwnym odrętwieniu.

-Teraz pomóż mi je ubrać- powiedział nagle mężczyzna.

Miał już się sprzeciwić, powiedzieć coś o tym, że się zgrzeje siedząc w palcie w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, ale ten go uprzedził, znowu się czerwieniąc i mówiąc z naciskiem:

 - Po prostu zrób to.

\- Tylko na chwilę -zastrzegł się, pomagając mu wsadzić rękę do rękawa.

Gdy palto została założone wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń:- Pomóż mi wstać.

Już podał mu rękę i chciał podciągnąć go ku górze, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą:- Ale pan nie może wstawać! - i tuż przed nim pojawiła się opiekunka medyczna w średnim wieku, jednocześnie popychająca starszego pana z powrotem na siedzenie fotelu, i śląca mu gniewne spojrzenia.

Chwilę później, na korytarzu, dowiedział się , że Jiraiya od kilku dni dni jest osłabiony i nie jest w stanie sam uczynić ani kroku. Poruszał się przeto o wózku.

Gdy wrócił do niego, uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Kiwnął mu ręką, by pochylił się bliżej:- Czekam na taksówkę – powiedział mu na ucho, śmiejąc się cicho.

Nie posiadał telefonu komórkowego, tak jak każdy inny rezydent ośrodka osób z demencją.

\- Dziękuję za palto- to najlepsze, co mogło mi się dzisiaj przytrafić - dodał, głaszcząc tweedowy rękaw odzienia, które Naruto nagle wydało się zbyt brzydkie i tanie, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z tym, co symbolizowało.

(Możliwość wyjścia, zdrowie, wolność. )

Tak jakby znalezienia wierzchniego odzienia było jedyną przeszkodą na drodze ku dawnemu stylowi życia i sprzedanemu mieszkaniu.

 

 Nie zatrzymał się po tym dłużej. Nie zapytał o szkice kolejnych opowiadań ani nie opowiadał o pracy. Nie chciał być tym, który zmusi staruszka do zdjęcia tego nieszczęsnego palta.

 

 - Przepraszam – mruknął , w roztargnieniu trącąc ramieniem mijanego mężczyznę w podziemnej stacji metra, który go jedynie obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.

 

 Obiecał sobie, że następnego wolnego dnia postara się o wspólne wyjście z starym zboczeńcem do ogrodu.

 Ironiczne było to, jak Jiraya był tym, który go uwolnił z domu pełnego gniewnych dzieci, z kolei Naruto  był tym, który go uwięził w domu pełnym staruszków wzywających swe matki.

 

Mocny ucisk nadgarstka– chłodnej, szczupłej dłoni, zgrzyt hamulców pociągu,  rześki wiatr na twarzy, niosący znad rzeki zapach mokrej ziemi splatający się z zapachem męskiego potu oraz spalenizny. Szary, klejący się do ciała sportowy podkoszulek, blada trójkątna twarz okolona ciemnymi włosami, wykrzywiona w dziwnym grymasie. I ciemne oczy o piorunującym spojrzeniu.

Tak, najwyraźniej je pamiętał – o intensywnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniu.

Spojrzeniu potrąconego nieznajomego w przejściu.

 

Gwałtownie odwrócił się. Nieznajomy szedł równym krokiem w stronę podziemnego parkingu.

Jak było możliwe spotkać osobę widzianą jedynie w własnym śnie czy fantazji?

 


	4. Rozdział III

Jedną z najbardziej zastanawiających  białych plam w sprawie Naruto Uzumakiego były jego dwa zgłoszenia na policję w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca przed zaginięciem.

Za pierwszym razem zgłosił umyślne potrącenie samochodem, które później wycofał.*

 

 

31 dni przed zaginięciem

 

Gwałtownie odwrócił się. Nieznajomy szedł równym krokiem w stronę podziemnego parkingu.

Jak było możliwe spotkać osobę widzianą jedynie w własnym śnie czy fantazji?

\- Hej, przepraszam! - wykrzyknął, zanim zdążył się zastanowić.

Mężczyzna się zatrzymał i odwrócił się z zmarszczonymi brwiami. Tak, był prawie pewien, że to był on – o ile było możliwe wspomnienie kogoś, po widzeniu go tydzień wcześniej przez ułamek sekundy. O ile go rzeczywiście widział.

\- Czy spotkaliśmy się kiedyś wcześniej?- zapytał podchodząc.

To było jedyne wytłumaczenie. Po spotkaniu usadowił go podświadomie jako bohatera własnych fantazji. Mężczyzna, młody, wyglądający na jego rówieśnika, uniósł w odpowiedzi jedną brew. Sprawiał wrażenie, że jest gotów w każdej chwili odwrócić się i odejść.

\- Jest to dla mnie dość istotne- dodał, w tym samym momencie czując, że mówi prawdę, że rzeczywiście jest mu to z jakiegoś powodu ważne, że musi, zwyczajnie musi wyjaśnić tą sprawę.

Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku i poczuł mdłości. Jakby znowu był tym nerwowym uczniakiem o spoconych dłoniach i plątającym się języku, śmiesznym, pod oceniającym wzrokiem klasy. Skąd to nagłe zdenerwowanie?

Może coś z tych wewnętrznych rozterek odmalowało się na jego twarzy, bo nieznajomy przez chwilę wydawał się bardziej uważnie mu się przyglądać, nadal jednak milczał. W granatowej koszuli i ciemnych dżinsach wyglądał nieco inaczej niż w sportowym ubiorze, z włosami przyklejonymi do czoła. Teraz, ciemne i gęste, niesfornymi kosmykami okalały jego trójkątną twarz o mocnej szczęce. Jej rysy wskazywały na jakieś azjatyckie korzenia. Chyba japońskie, stwierdził i spontanicznie wyciągnął wizytówkę.

\- Jestem Naruto Uzumaki – podał mu ją. Wiedziony tym dziwnym impulsem wyjaśnienia sytuacji postanowił, że postara się o bardziej dokładne wytłumaczenie. Nie wspominając, oczywiście, żadnych dziwnych wizji.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej lub też tydzień temu. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale nie pamiętam dokładnie, co wtedy wydarzyło się. Nabyłem się wtedy niedużej rany i -

Nieznajomy w trakcie jego monologu nie odezwał się ani słowem. Z twarzą bez wyrazu wpatrywał się w niego badawczym spojrzeniem, pod którego ciężarem Naruto zaczął coraz szybciej mówić.

\- Mam wrażenie, że wówczas cię widziałem, ale nie jestem pewny czy właśnie wtedy i zastanawiam się czy -

Zorientował się nagle jak niewiarygodnie brzmią rzeczy, które wypowiada. Ale przecież amnezja była udokumentowaną jednostką chorobową i wspomożenie takiej osoby nie było aż tak dziwne!

Przerwał i odetchnął głeboko.

\- Chcę jedynie się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło tamtego wieczoru, równo tydzień temu – zakończył spokojnie.

Zagadnięty wreszcie przerwał to przygważdżanie go wzrokiem do odrapanej ściany podziemnego sklepiku i rzucił okiem na trzymaną w ręku wizytówkę.

\- Dziennikarz magazynu „Nie twój interes“, wyznawca kultu latającego potwora ramenu– przeczytał.

Miał niski i głęboki głos, przyjemny dla ucha, ale Naruto prawie zmroził jego ton, gdy wycedził ostanie słowa. Powstrzymał się od palnięcia się w czoło. Czy naprawdę musiał dać mu wizytówkę, zaprojektowaną dla beki przez idiotę Kibę? Jeżeli przez chwilę wydawał się bardziej przystępny, to w tym momencie nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że nie był.

\- Czy to prowokacja by wkręcić ludzi w opowiadanie czegoś dziwnego? Gwoli ciekawości - to działa? - nieznajomy zapytał kpiąco i nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się ku wyjściu prowadzącym na parking. Naruto na chwilę zatkało. Że co?

\- Nie jestem tu zawodowo! I niczego nie zmyślam! Chcę tylko cię zapytać o nasze spotkanie - ruszył po chwili za nim.

Nieznajomy prychnął sobie pod nosem:

\- Niczego nie zmyślasz? Mam w to uwierzyć? Wówczas z kimś mnie pomyliłeś – uciął.

Rzucając znad ramienia spojrzenie, dodał:

\- Nigdy cię nie spotkałem, a mam fotograficzną pamięć.

To spowolniło krok Naruto. On z kolei wiedział, że nie miał pamięci ani do twarzy, ani do nazwisk– czy rzeczywiście mógł się pomylić? Z innej beczki – czy rzeczywiście to było tak oczywiste, że nie powiedział całej prawdy o wydarzeniu?

\- Więc nie biegałeś siedem dni temu przy torach? - zawołał pod wpływem impulsu za oddalającym się przestrzennym podziemnym parkingiem mężczyzną.

To niespodziewanie zatrzymało go w jego drodze do samochodu, a Naruto zabiło żywiej serce.

\- Więc byłeś tam! - Krzyknął triumfalnie, w tym samym czasie jednak zaskoczony i zmieszany. Zakładał, że spotkał go wcześniej i tylko usadowił jako bohatera swych fantazji! Zaczął pytaniem o tamty wieczór jedynie dlatego, że to było prostsze do potwierdzenia!

Nieznajomy mamrocząc coś pod nosem ruszył pomiędzy rzędy aut pośpiesznym krokiem. Naruto podążył za nim.

\- Poczekaj! Chcę jedynie wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło!

Dogonił go, gdy otwierał drzwi granatowego audi.

-Wiesz, że z tym się wiąże zaginięcie dziewczyny sprzed kilku miesięcy? - zapytał cicho.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się od otwartych drzwi i zmroził go wzrokiem.

\- Teraz mówisz mi o zaginięciu i próbujesz emocjonalnych manipulacji? Wiesz, że zachowujesz się jak typowy bohater dennego serialu z teorią spiskową w głównym wątku?

Naruto zamrugał.

\- Dużo ich oglądasz? - zaciekawił się. Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć na jego wyrzut . Bo o co właściwie oskarżał go nieznajomy – o brak oryginalności?

Mężczyzna przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. A po chwili, nie udzielając odpowiedzi wsiadł do samochodu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. I wsadził klucze do stacyjki. Ruszył z miejsca z piskiem opon, zanim reporter zdążył zarejestrować co się dzieje. Dopiero wtedy się ożywił.

-Hej, czekaj! Nie możesz tak po prostu odjechać! - wołał biegnąc za oddalajacym się autem, które właśnie jednak bezczelnie zniknęło za rogiem podjazdu.

\- Abyś cudze dzieci hodował!- krzyknął jeszcze za nim.

Jeżeli drań myślał, że tak łatwo się wykręci, to się srodze pomylił -zapamiętał numer rejestracyjny jego auta.

Tylko co w związku z tym miał z nim zrobić?

Napięcie nagle opadło i poczuł się zniechęcony i oklapnięty. Co on właściwie robił? Zapamiętywał blachy nieznajomych osób? Dlaczego takie duże znaczenie nadawał wyjaśnieniu, czy osobą w wymyślonej przez niego scenie był miniony przechodzień?

Dlaczego miał wrażenie jakby właśnie o włos ominęło go coś rozstrzygającego i czuł zarazem ulgę, jak i rozczarowanie?

Ostatnio miał dość swych własnych emocji i myśli, które wydawały się być bardziej niż zwykle rozchwiane i kierować się własną logiką. Nie był w stanie stawić im czoła z zawadiackim uśmiechem i z tego powodu czuł się jakby nie był sobą, ale zwyczajnie był zbyt zmęczony, zbyt wiele miał na głowie.

Przykro mi, Haruno, ale nie wiem jak mam Ci pomóc. Musiał zająć się pracą.

 

To nastawienie towarzyszyło mu przez kilka kolejnych dni, podczas których nadrobił zaległości w pracy i wreszcie poczuł, że może odetchnąć pełną piersią. Dzięki temu któregoś popołudnia rozciągnęli się z Jiraiyą na leżakach w ogrodzie okalającym ośrodek i paląc obserwowali przepływające na błękitnym niebie chmury.

Po raz n-ty usłyszał tą samą historię o Tsunade i Orochimaru, dawnych przyjaciołach z młodości Jiraiyi, z czasów, które staruszek najbardziej wyraziście pamiętał. Pomijając fakt, że momentami mu się wydawało, że z nimi przebywał, zachowywał niezmąconą chorobą jasność umysłu.

\- Późniejsze przyjaźnie nie są takie same – mówił strzepując popiół na swe ubranie. Wcześniej stwierdził, że miał dość tego swetra, w którym wyglądał jak stary dziad. Ośrodek musiał kupić mu nowy.

\- Napotkani ludzie już nie mają tej… tej naturalności, swobodnej autentyczności. Z biegiem czasu stają się bardziej wyrachowani, oceniają cię pod względem skali zysków i strat, są tacy ugłaskani, politycznie poprawni i zdystansowani.

\- Chyba nigdy taki do końca nie stałeś się? - Naruto uśmiechnął się wskazując na rozłożoną dalej niedokończoną opowieść jego autorstwa. Erotyk z wielotomowej serii, za którą zarobione pieniądze zbok spędził na podróże i liczne romanse.

\- Wiadomo – stary włóczykij uśmiechnął się sobie pod nosem. Po chwili odchrząknął i z udawaną nonszalacją zapytał:

\- Nie masz takich przyjaciół?

Gdzieś w tym pytaniu kryło się słowo „ nadal“. Czasami zachowywał się jakby Naruto wciąż był tym nastolatkiem mającym problemy z nawiązywaniem znajomości.

\- Czy będę za siedemdziesiąt lat opowiadał o Kibie?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak stary to nie jestem – obruszył się pisarz.

Naruto uśmiechnął się. Kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak rozluźniony i spokojny?

Ach, sprzed sprawy zaginięcia Haruno.

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie myślał o tym od poprzedniej wizyty w ośrodku. Teraz, gdy nad tym się zastanawiał, nigdy nie rozważył implikacji wynikających z faktu iż nieznajomy rzeczywiście był tego wieczoru przy tych torach.

Rzeczywiście widział go w sportowym stroju, rzeczywiście poharatał sobie tam nogę, ale nie- rzeczywiście widział wykolejący się pociąg, przed którym biegł? Co za cudna mieszanka wybiórczych wspomnień.

Ha. To dopiero było dziwne.

To było trudniejsze do beztroskiego zlekceważenia, przekreślenia jako fantazji nadreaktywnej wyobraźni. Musiał się zastanowić, jak to było możliwe, że najpierw widział przywiązanych ludzi do torów i wykolejący się pociąg, a w następnej nie było po nich ani śladu, jak też i po najbliższej latarni.

Wspomnienie zastępcze? Wspomnienie maskujące, czytał gdzieś o tym ostatnio. O postaciach, widzianych w okolicznościach, w których nie miały prawa się pojawić, o tym jak w trakcie hipnozy okazywały się być obrazami świadomie wprowadzonymi przez kogoś innego, kryjącymi, maskującymi jego tożsamość.

Nie. Papieros wypadł mu z ust i opadł na trawę, na co nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi.

Zapomniał o jednym. O przeklinającym kibicu, którego minął w drodze na przejazd kolejowy. Wyraźnie pamiętał jego wykrzyczane słowa: „Nic im nie zrobiłem, nie mogłem im pomóc!“.

Nie był jedynym, który widział przywiązanych do torów ludzi. Co z wykolejeniem się pociągu? Czy też nie był jedynym, który to widział?

Gwałtownie usiadł w pionie na leżaku, spuścił na ziemię nogi. Musiał się powstrzymać, by nie zerwać się i zacząć chodzić w kółko po ogrodzie. Sięgnął po tlący się w trawie papieros.

\- Czy widziałeś kiedyś coś, w czego wiarygodność sam potem nie mogłeś uwierzyć? - wyrwało mu się.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się jak niewłaściwe było to pytanie, zadane osobie cierpiącej na urojenia.

\- Mam na to zbyt mocną głowę - odparł pogodnie Jiraya nie otwierając oczu. Z zamkniętymi oczyma wachlował się leniwie swym notatnikiem z niedokończoną opowieścią.

\- Ale – po chwili dodał – ktoś inny, o odmiennej wrażliwości czy sposobie spostrzegania świata, mógłby inaczej postrzegać to samo zdarzenie. W końcu wszystko zależy od interpretacji.

Zmarszczył brwi. Wszystko było względne? W jakim świecie zniknięcie latarni było normalnym zjawiskiem?

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Spojrzał kątem oka na mężczyznę obok. Dziś miał jeden z tych lepszych dni, gdy był kontaktowny i logiczny. Czy w te gorsze mógł widzieć kłębiące się cienie? Przywiązanych do torów ludzi?

Nie, nie był jedynym, których ich widział. Uczepił się tej myśli niczym tonący koła ratunkowego.

Z drugiej strony nieznany fan piłki nożnej mógł też być wymysłem jego wyobraźni. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale nawet odszukanie go niewiele by mu dało – ostatecznie przy torach pozostali tylko oni obaj, on i nieznajomy o przeszywającym spojrzeniu. Musiał teraz tylko wyjaśnić, co on tego wieczoru widział, skoro teoretycznie był tym, co powstrzymał go od skoczenia na tory.

Dlaczego nie chciał o tym z nim zwyczajnie przez chwilę porozmawiać? Dlaczego stwierdził, że go nigdy nie spotkał? Sam potwierdził, że był tam. Prawie.

Mógł go nie rozpoznać, ale nie mógł zapomnieć samego wydarzenia. Chyba, że wszystko wydarzyło się jedynie w jego wyobraźni. Albo jest się nim i wtedy wielce elokwentnie zapomina się o tym.

Naruto zamarł. Co, jeśli...nieznajomy też nie mógł  przypomnieć wydarzeń tamtego wieczoru? Też miał lukę w pamięci? Czy zapełnił ją tym samym obrazem wykolejącego się pociągu?

\- Zamówmy pizzę – rzucił przed siebie Jiraya.

Gdy jadł ją wraz z innymi rezydentami ośrodka, skuszonymi zapachem, Naruto wyszukiwał w internecie informacji o wszelkich wypadkach powiązanych z liniami kolejowymi w mieście. W wiadomościach ostatnich tygodni mówiono jedynie o opóźnieniach, spowodowanych technicznymi problemami, i jednym samobójstwie. 

Trafił też na miejską legendę z wczesnych lat XX wieku – o podziemiu łączącym przepełniony szpital w przemysłowej dzielnicy, który dla wielu w tamtych czasach był ostatnią ziemską ostoją , i pociągu, na którego pokładzie nie było nikogo żywego, prowadzącym do prosektorium.

Inny rozległy artykuł wspominał o  linii kolejowej Necropolis, operującej od połowy XIX wieku przez 87 lat, która swój bieg kończyła na cmentarzu, położonym wśród świerków i krzewów kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od miasta, gdzie, w czasach epidemii cholery, nie stanowił zagrożenia sanitarnego. W towarzystwie żałobników można było nią przewieźć trumnę zmarłego pierwszą, drugą czy trzecią klasą, zależnie od kwoty wyłożonej na bilet. 

Ostatecznie znalazł się na forum rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych. Tu dopiero trafił na wzmiankę, której szukał.

W jednym z wątków ktoś żartobliwie pytał, czy tylko on po wypiciu miał to szczęście zobaczyć nawiedzony pociąg, który wydawał się wykolejać i pędzić wprost na niego, gdy na torach leżeli jacyś ludzie.

Uzyskał jedynie jedną odpowiedź. Ktoś twierdził, że pociąg wcale nie wykoleił się, tylko przejechał szamotających się ludzi, by potem zniknąć.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się to z czymś kojarzyć, ale myśl ta umknęła mu tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Niestety wątek był już nieaktywny, a dwaj użytkownicy pisali anonimowo, bez możliwości  skontaktowania się z nimi.

Nie wiedział już co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Był pewien jednego – chciał, a może nawet potrzebował rozmowy z napotkanym nieznajomym. Cała ta sprawa niemożności przypomnienia jednego wieczoru nastręczała zbyt wiele pytań i wiedział, że teraz już tak łatwo nie odpuści, zanim tego nie wyjaśni.

 

Tego wieczoru wracał do swego mieszkania pieszo, jako że nie mógłby usiedzieć w metrze, z myślami tłukącymi się pod czaszką . Gdy miękko zapadał zmrok i zapalały się pierwsze latarnie, zastanawiał się jak  mógłby odnaleźć osobę, której jedynie wygląd był mu znany. I numer rejestracyjny auta.

Tylko rozmowa z nieznajomym pozwoliłaby wyjaśnić czy był jedynym, co tego wieczoru zobaczył niewytłumaczalne rzeczy, myślał, idąc cichą uliczką wsród rodzinnych domów. Spotkał go dwa razy w dwóch różnych miejscach - tu i w bliżej centrum położonej dzielnicy...

W zamyśleniu prawie nie zderzył się z emerytką, prowadzącą na smyczy pięknego goldena retrievera.

Raczej biegało się blisko swojego miejsca zamieszkania, prawda? Czy musiał zacząć się kręcić w tamtej dzielnicy? Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo możliwości spotkania jednej osoby, którą -

Stanął jak wryty. Drogę mu przecinał mężczyzna, wychodzący z bocznej prawej uliczki. Nieznajomy z jego widzenia i podziemnego parkingu, o którym praktycznie niemożliwym spotkaniu właśnie myślał. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i przechodzień zatrzymał się przed nim. W całej swej okazałości- ciemne, niesforne włosy, blada cera i ta sama beznamiętna twarz. Nie, jednak nie, niespodziewanie  uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Pamiętam cię -rzekł osłupiałemu Naruto.

Najwidoczniej nawiązywał do ostatniej ich rozmowy, kiedy twierdził coś wręcz przeciwnego.

\- Tylko byłeś nieprzytomny. Dlatego nie od razu cię skojarzyłem.

\- Nieprzytomny? - wykrztusił wreszcie Naruto.

Wciąż nie był pewien tego, co widział, że rzeczywiście spotkał osobę, o której przed chwilą tak intensywnie myślał.

\- Tak, leżałeś nieprzytomny przy torach i nie reagowałeś ani na głos, ani na dotyk. Wezwałem karetkę.

Mężczyzna podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy.

\- Jeżeli mam być szczery, to nie mogłem zostać przy tobie, więc cieszę się widząc cię całego.

 

Aaach, westchnął. Więc to tak. Już mógł przestać zastanawiać się o całej sprawie. Miał zwyczajnie majak, będąc nieprzytomnym. Stracenie przytomności z powodu niedożywienia i przepracowania? Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że było to możliwe. Chyba sam się ocknął, przed przyjazdem karetki i wrócił samodzielnie do domu. Powinien poczuć ulgę.

\- To nie widziałeś mnie nigdy wcześniej? Tylko wtedy, nieprzytomnego? - nie wiadomo dlaczego zapytał. Nagle miał ochotę na ramen, dużą jego porcję.

\- Dokładnie ta..- mężczyzna niespodziewanie przerwał w połowie słowa i zabawnie przekrzywił na bok głowę, jakby nasłuchując czegoś. Wypatrywał czegoś  za plecami Naruto.

Dziennikarz rzucił okiem za ramię- widział za sobą jedynie powolnym krokiem powracającą emerytkę z psem, łagodnym głosem przemawiającą do niego, z nastroszoną sierścią i warczącego głucho na ..Naruto?

\- Jesteś tego –zwrócił się z powrotem Naruto, ale teraz z kolei on przerwał w połowie zdania. Oniemiały wpatrywał się w swego rozmówcę.

Coś w nim się zmieniło. Wydawało się, jakby w jednej chwili wszystko w nim się zjeżyło-napięte ramiona, zaciśnięte pięści, źrenice zwężone w sposób niewidziany u żadnych innych ludzi. I ten grymas na twarzy, nieludzki w swym wyrazie, z obnażonymi zębami i szaleństwem w oczach.

Naruto czuł jak brakuje mu nagle powietrza. Niczym w transie cofnął się o krok. Mrugnął raz, wciąż to widział, drugi, i mężczyzna nagle zniknął.

Przemknęła jasno ruda plama i w stronę krzewów skoczyło coś szybkiego i pięknego, o jaskrawej, lśniącej sierści, z niespotykaną gracją i lekkością wolnego zwierzęcia. Przeskoczyło przez nie i nagle znalazło się na dachu piętrowego domu. Kolejny skok i rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, na tle szybko ciemniejącego nieba.

Jedynie dziewięć ogonów mignęło złotem.

 

Kyuubi.

Tak jak niektóre dzieci mają wyimaginowanych przyjaciół, on miał wyimaginowanego potwora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * nie w polskim prawie.


	5. Rozdział IV

Wśród przedmiotów pozostałych w mieszkaniu zaginionego odnaleziono także album pełen zdjęć różnych ludzi.  
Uśmiech chłopaka o kręconych włosach znad kubka kawy. Powabne spojrzenie ciemnookiej dziewczyny grającej na gitarze.  
Były to zdjęcia ukazujące drobne gesty zakochanych w sobie ludzi – ciche i intymne. Dzięki nim policji udało się uzyskać kontakt z kilkoma byłymi partnerami zaginionego – obojga płci.

  
Okazało się, że żaden jego związek nie trwał dłużej niż kilka miesięcy - miał jednak ich wiele. Podobno skory był do impulsywnych decyzji i zauroczenia się kimś w jednej chwili. Każdemu jego spotkaniu kogoś nowego towarzyszyły fajerwerki, jakby zakochiwał się po raz pierwszy, stwierdził z dziwnym rozrzewnieniem jeden z przepytanych.  
Nie umknął uwadze fakt, że większość nich jednak niechętnie wypowiadała się na jego temat.  
Najczęstszymi przyczynami rozstania były kolejno: odmienne oczekiwania co do związku, niezgodność charakterów, fałszywy obraz drugiej osoby.  
\- Był niezrównoważony - powiedział wprost jeden z przesłuchanych.

 

 

26 dni przed zaginięciem

 

Kyuubi.

Tak jak niektóre dzieci mają wyimaginowanych przyjaciół, on miał wyimaginowanego potwora.

Poznał go, gdy pozostawiony samotnie przez inne dzieci, niechcące z nim się bawić, zaczął przeglądać ubogą biblioteczkę w sierocińcu. " Mity i legendy Kraju Wschodzącego Słońca" brzmiało tajemniczo, dawało ujście jego tęsknocie za czymś dalekim i intrygującym, odrobiną magii w jego życiu.

Według dawnych podań niektóre lisy, nie różniąc się fundamentalnie od innych, były inne w swej naturze, rodem z świata yōkai – nadprzyrodzonego świata duchów i demonów. Poprzez długie życie zyskiwały zdolności i potęgę, niespotykaną dla innych. Rosła ona wraz z każdym mijanym wiekiem, poświadczonym kolejnym ogonem.

  
Wszystkie one, kitsune, miały umiejętność zmiany kształtu w człowieka. Mogły próbować go oszukać czy uwieść, ale mogły też zostać wiernymi opiekunami, przyjaciółmi czy kochankami. W średniowiecznej Japonii popularne było wierzenie, że samotna kobieta napotkana po zmierzchu, mogła być jednym z nich, lisim demonem. Można było je odróżnić po ich nienawiści i strachu w stosunku do psów. Wtedy, a także gdy były czymś zaskoczone, mogły okazać swą prawdziwę naturę, przemienić się i uciec. Oszołomione i pijane ukazywały któryś z ogonów.

  
Szeroka była gama przypisywanych im magicznych zdolności - od powodowania obłędu i opętywania, poprzez zwodzenie realistycznymi iluzjami, po karmienie się życiową energią człowieka.

  
Może to go, jako dziecko, urzekło – zdobywana wraz z wiekiem potęga. Może ich psotna, ambiwalentna natura, tak samo zdolna do krzywdzenia, jak i czynienia dobra. Częsty odbiorca takiego nieprzewidywalnego traktowania, dobrze ją znał, była zrozumiałą normą w jego świecie.

Tak Kyuubi, najpotężniejszy z lisich demonów, stał się jego wyimaginowanym potworem. Prześladującym go od chwili jego narodzin, kiedy to obrał go za swą ofiarę i naznaczył bliznami na twarzy. Z jego powodu inne dzieciaki w sierocińcu nie lubiły go i wyzywały. Go mógł obwiniać za swoją niemożność skupienia, za bycie niezdarnym i nadpobudliwym.  
Istniał, kroczył z nim krok w krok, nieustannie i nieustępliwie.  
Przeto nigdy tak naprawdę nie był sam.  
Powstał w chwili, gdy był rozżalony, smutny i samotny. Był mu na swój sposób piękny, o ciepłej jasnonorudej sierści z złotymi refleksami.

Z perspektywy czasu widział, że od tamtego pamiętnego spotkania Jiraiyi i przekonania go, by wziął go z sobą, nigdy go już nie spotkał.

Emerytka z machającym ogonem goldenem minęła go obojętnie. Ocknął się:  
\- Czy nie widziała pani, gdzie się udał ten, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiałem? - zapytał, do końca nie wiedząc o co pyta.  
\- Rozmawiał pan z kimś? - w odpowiedzi zmarszczyła brwi.

 

Nigdy nie słyszał o demonach, jeżdżących samochodami. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nic w tej kwestii nie zmieniło się i spotkany kilka dni temu mężczyzna był rzeczywiście człowiekiem.

 

\- Ale potrącił mnie autem- mówił godzinę później na komisariacie, pociągając żałośnie nosem.  
Policjant rzucił okiem znad wypełnianego formularza.  
\- Dobrze pan wygląda, jak na potrąconego.  
\- A czy muszę wyglądać jak połamaniec, by być potrąconym?- zaperzył się- Dopóki nie mają po tym otwarcie połamanych kości czy nie są permanentnie przyłączeni do respiratora, to się godzi potrącać ludzi? To o zasady chodzi - oburzał się, gdy wszystko w nim wrzało, by przestał kłamać i czym prędzej wyniósł się, a nawet lepiej – wybiegł - z komisariatu.

  
Nigdy wcześniej nie był na komisariacie i nie tak sobie wyobrażał swój pierwszy pobyt na nim - biorąc wywiad w głośnej sprawie jako reporter kryminalny czy w areszcie po wyjątkowo udanej imprezie. Nie składając fałszywe zeznania, a dokładniej oskarżenia przeciwko osobie, z którą zwyczajnie chciał porozmawiać.

  
Nie przemyślał tego dokładnie – była to spontaniczna decyzja, na którą mógł wpłynąć wypalony wcześniej blant.  
Zawsze na niego mocniej działał, gdy żle sypiał, był podenerwowany lub głodny. Miał wtedy tendencję do podejmowania lekkomyślnych działań w imię zasady „ A czemu nie“ i „ YOLO- raz się żyje“. Zbadanie jak bardzo może mu ujść płazem kłamanie policji wydało się być świetnym pomysłem.  
Powinien rzucić palenie, nawet gdy krótki spacer w centrum miasta wystarczał, by poczuć zapach zielska. Czyż nie psychopaci tak zachowywali się? Lekkomyślnie, z szaleńczą brawurą, nie przejmując się społecznymi i moralnymi konsekwencjami.

  
Jego ponure zastanawianie się jak bardzo w skali od 1 do 10 jest psychopatą (6?), przerwało pytanie funkcjonariusza:  
\- Czy był to przypadek? Czy przychodzi panu do głowy jakiś powód, dla którego miałby pana potrącić?  
\- Nie wiem. Mógłby być to przypadek, mógłby nie - odpowiedział.  
Policjant westchnął. Dziennikarz uświadomił sobie, że mogli zwyczajnie stwierdzić, że nie mają wystarczających podstaw do podjęcia jakichkolwiek działań.  
\- Myślę, że mógł być homofobem – wypalił, zniżając głos.  
Stróż porządku publicznego wyprostował się. Bingo.Ostatnio media zbyt głośno nagłaśniały przypadki rasistowskich i homofobicznych poczyniań policji, by ta nie czuła presji wybielić swoje imię, z wyjątkową uważnością traktując każdą sprawę na tym tle.  
Nie wiedział jak czuł się z wykorzystaniem tego faktu. Tej konkretnie karty.

  
Czyż nie wrobił właśnie nieznajomego w homofobiczną vendettę?  
Ale jakie wyjście miał? Nie znał żadnych skorumpowanych policjantów do odszukania właściciela numerów rejestracyjnych, a... a o agencjach detektywistycznych wcześniej nie pomyślał.  
Najwidoczniej na autopilocie miał dalsze pogrążanie siebie.  
Dlaczego tyle ryzykował? Składał fałszywe zeznanie na komisariacie, co naruszało prawo karne?

Prawdą było to, że z chwilą kiedy zrozumiał, że nieznajomy także mógł mieć lukę w pamięci, po raz pierwszy, od początku całej sprawy, przeraził się. Co mogło spowodować zaniki pamięci na temat tego samego wieczoru u dwóch osób? Jakie siły mogły to sprawić? Czy mogli obaj zobaczyć coś niewytłumaczalnego?

Widzenie Kyuubi, próbującego powstrzymać jego poszukiwania...

  
Już chyba nie chodziło o zaginioną, dawno widzianą, dziewczynę, ani też o pozostawione ślady krwi.  
Chciał wiedzieć, czy ma podstawy zacząć powątpiewać w własny zdrowy rozsądek.

 

Następnego wieczoru  udał się po pracy do pobliskiej biblioteki. Niektóre informacje nadal można było odszukać jedynie tam, poza internetem czy bazą danych.

Okolice ośrodka Jiraiyi dawniej, do połowy XX wieku, zamieszkiwali Cyganie. Zmienne były ich stosunki z miejscowymi mieszkańcami okolicznych wsi – raz napięte i gwałtowne, innym razem były przykładem zgodnej symbiozy. Podejmowali się sezonowych prac na fermach rolników, zajmowali się handlem, ale przede wszystkim wróżyli i sprzedawali uroki. Osoby, rozkładające na jednym z ówczesnych pól narzutę czy koc, by urządzić piknik, otaczali i zabawiali wizjami przyszłości.  
Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o obyczajach tego nomadowskiego ludu, ale podejrzewał, że Romanipen nie wspominał nic o przemianach ludzi w lisy, nawet te jednoogoniaste.

Legendy, powiązane z tą okolicą, mówiły też o Jeziorze Samobójstw, położonym głęboko w sercu lasu, z dala od jakiejkolwiek drogi. Promienie słoneczne nigdy nie miały rozjaśnić ciemnych jego toni, żaden ptak zaświergotać w jego sąsiedztwie. Omijane przez sarnie i wiewiórki szerokim łukiem, w jego głębi można było odnaleźć ciała zabłąkanych, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie myśleli o samobójstwie.

 Po drugiej stronie rzeki przecinającej miasto, gdzie spotkał nieznajomego po raz pierwszy, kiedyś kwitły własne wierzenia i historie.  
Tu przed drugą wojną światową spłonął Kryształowy Pałac z XIX wieku, żeliwno -szklana budowla ciesząca się wielką popularnością. Pomimo ponad czterystu strażaków nie udało się ugasić pożaru, który między innymi strawił badawcze pracy pioniera telewizji. Wydarzenie to przez wielu było spostrzegane jako koniec pewnej ery.  
Tu znajdowały się pieczary o niewiadomym pochodzeniu, przez niektórych ogłoszone dawnym miejscem kultu Rogatego Boga.  
Tu pewien aktor od wczesnego dzieciństwa miał powtarzający się sen, obraz budynku z kolumnami i stromymi schodami u wejścia. Dopiero gdy dorósł wraz z swą żoną zobaczył dom z swych snów, w którym dwadzieścia lat przed jego narodzinami żył i zmarł znany artysta.

Tu i tam, oba miejsca łączyły historie o osobach, których odwiedzili ich krewni, bladzi, smutni i odmienieni, którzy – jak się później okazywało- w tym okresie już zażyli wiecznego spoczynku.

Czytał o Charivari, dawnym sposobie potępienia i utrzymania w ryzach sąsiada, którego zachowanie o wątpliwej moralności było solą w oku społeczeństwa. Pod jego domem organizowano prześmiewczy przemarsz, z kukłą go przedstawiającą, jadącą tyłem na koniu czy ośle, waląc w patelnie, ruszty i garnki, tworząc jak najgłośniejszy harmider, kakofonię, kocią muzykę.

  
Nie zawsze jednak stosowano kukły, które ostatecznie były podpalane czy poćwiartowane – czasami sąsiad oskarżonego przyjmował na siebie obowiązek go przedstawienia, a czasami w przemarszu uczestniczył sam oskarżony, wyśmiewany i poturbowany. Bardzo rzadko kończyło się to jego śmiercią. Zazwyczaj przestrzegano zasady unikania bezpośredniego oskarżenia i kontynuacji przemarszu jedynie w trzy noce, przez co służby porządkowe nie ingerowały.

Czytał także o budowaniu grot z muszli ostryg, zapomnianym dziecięcym zwyczaju, który wspominał kiedyś też Jiraiya. Okres ich budowania przychodził nagle niczym przypływ, niczym odpływ minął. W którymś momencie lata czy jesieni dzieci wzdłuż drogi tworzyły budowle z muszel, układały przy nich kawałki cegieł, kafli, liście i płatki kwiatów. Nie wiedziały dlaczego to robiły, ale w ten sposób zyskiwały kieszonkowe, gdyż tradycją było proszenie przechodniów o wsparcie groty drobną monetą.

Czytał o powszechnie znanych miejskich jarmarkach, które ostatecznie podupadały i zaczynały cieszyć się złą sławą, o brutalnych i krwawych zwierzęcych walkach – psów, byków i niedźwiedzi.

Niektóre historie zaczęły się powtarzać, motywy powielać i nagle odkrył, że był już późny wieczór i za chwilę biblioteka była zamykana.

Potarł czoło. Co on właściwie robił? Dlaczego sięgnięcie po lokalny folklor wydało mu się odpowiednią reakcją?

Może chciał zarysować tło dla minionych wydarzeń, umieścić je odpowiednio w ramach czasowych. Sprawdzić czy podobne sytuacje miały w przeszłości miejsce, jak się odnajdywały na tle dawnych wierzeń ludu. Skrzywienie zawodowe?

Może też chodziło o ten pogląd, dzielony przez niektórych psychoanalityków i szamanów. O wartości sięgnięcia po swój własny folklor, co było darem swej podświadomości zbioru symboli i archetypów do zastosowania, naturalnie wykorzystywanych przez twój lud przez wieki, łatwiejszych ci do odczytania. Nauczeniem swej podświadomości wspólnego języka.

Czyżby uważał, że mogło mu się to przydać? Sądził, że jego podświadomość mogła podsuwać mu symboliczne obrazy, które miał odszyfrować? Co w takim wypadku oznaczał Kyuubi, kryjący się w jej otchłaniach? Był ucieleśnieniem odpowiedzi na jego niepewności i dawne kompleksy? Jego gniewem i chęcią odwetu?  
Cieniem? Ciemniejszą stroną jego osobowości, nieakceptowaną i odrzucaną? Co wówczas oznaczało nagłe jego okazanie się po latach?

Chłodne nocne powietrze go otrzeźwiło.  
Nie, nie wydawało mu się, że to były prawdziwe odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego tego wieczoru skierował swe kroki w stronę biblioteki, by pogrążyć się w lekturze o dawnych zwyczajach i wierzeniach tego miasta.  
Prowadziło nim to niejasne przeczucie, a może pragnienie, że oba dziwne wydarzenia – tak odmienne- mogło połączyć coś, łączącego dawniej całe miasto, które kiedyś w tym się skąpało...

 _\- Carry on my wayward son, for there'll be peace when you are done_  - jego rozmyślenia przerwało intro piosenki Kansas.  
_\- Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more -_ kontynuował śpiew wokalista, gdy sięgnął po komórkę.  
Rzucił okiem na ekran – dzwonił nieznajomy numer.  
\- Słucham? - odebrał.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
\- O co dokładnie chciałeś mnie zapytać? - usłyszał gdzieś słyszany głos.


	6. Rozdział V

Wiele pytań wzbudzała znajomość zawarta przez dziennikarza kilka tygodni przed jego zaginięciem. Młodszy inspektor trafił na jej ślady w bilingu, historii połączeń jego telefonu.  
Profil nowo poznanego pod kilkoma względami różnił się od innych osób w otoczeniu zaginionego. Padały w nim takie słowa jak " napad i pobicie", " zakład poprawczy" i " zaburzenia zachowania."

 

 

25 dni przed zaginięciem

- _Carry on my wayward son, for there'll be peace when you are done_ – jego rozmyślenia przerwało intro piosenki Kansas.  
\- _Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more_ – kontynuował śpiew wokalista, gdy sięgał po komórkę.  
Rzucił okiem na ekran – dzwonił nieznajomy numer.  
\- Słucham? - odebrał.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
\- O co dokładnie chciałeś mnie zapytać? - usłyszał gdzieś słyszany głos.

 

To dopiero był nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji.  
Nie spodziewał się telefonu od napotkanego przy torach, a później w podziemiu metra, nieznajomego. Jedynej osoby, która mogła potwierdzić lub zanegować wspólne widzenie przywiązanych do torów ludzi i wykolejącego się pociągu. Której spotkania pragnął od kilku dni, ale teraz, gdy miało ono nadejść, czuł jak ściska go coś w żołądku.

 

Minionej nocy spał niespokojnie, goniły go jakieś zakapturzone postacie, a ciemnozielona toń jeziora wabiła. Pociły mu się dłonie, gdy podawał monety kasjerce Costa Coffee, jednocześnie biorąc od niej kubek wrzącej wody. Musiał się przygotować do spotkania.

 

Umówili się w miejskim parku, niedaleko marmurowej fontanny i krocząc jedną z jego alejek mimo wszystko cieszył się z tej decyzji. W porannych promieniach majowego słońca radośnie świergotały ptaki, rześki wiatr otulał go miękko, otaczająca przyroda tętniła rozkwitającym życiem.

 

W odróżnieniu od siedzącego na ławce młodego mężczyzny. Ponury niczym bezgwiezdna noc, blady, wpatrywał się martwym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie. Nie zupełnie pasował do sielankowego otoczenia, był niczym gość, pojawiający się w nieodpowiednim stroju i popełniający faux pas .  
Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
Chyba był jednym z tych ludzi, za wszelką cenę unikających słońca, jakby mieli zaraz zacząć się iskrzyć.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka niczym się nie różnił od napotkanego dwa dni wcześniej lisa w jego postaci.  
\- Hej – stanął przed nim.  
Może-lisi-demon podniósł na niego beznamiętny wzrok.  
\- Może najpierw chodźmy do altanki? Ukryć się w cieniu? - zaproponował Naruto, wskazując pobliską budowlę.

 

Gdy usadowili się w niej wygodnie naprzeciwko siebie, znajomy-nieznajomy, dotychczas w milczeniu mu przyglądający się, odezwał się po raz pierwszy:  
\- Dlaczego przypomnienie tego, co robiłeś tamtego wieczoru, miało ci tak duże znaczenie?  
Heh, od razu do rzeczy? Najwyraźniej był także typem osoby nie owijającej w bawełnę.  
On też nie powinien. O tej porze powinien być w parku jakiś pies, ale jak na złość nie widział żadnego w promieniu wzroku. Udał, że się zastanawia nad odpowiedzią i zdjął wieczko kubka z nadal gorącą, miał nadzieję, wodą.  
No cóż, nie było łatwego sposobu na to. Teraz był dobry moment, dzielił ich stół.  
Znienacka przekręcił kubek i chlusnął zawartością w stronę mężczyzny. Celował w rękę, a raczej tuż obok niej.  
\- Co do – zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć, zanim został poderwany z siedzenia i stanął twarzą w twarz z swym rozmówcą , którego właśnie próbował oblać gorącą wodą . Pochylony nad stołem trzymał go mocno za kołnierz. Wytrącony z ręki kubek potoczył się po trawie.  
Wrau, dobry refleks. Chyba powiedział to na głos, bo mężczyzna wycedził :  
\- Daruj sobie. Co, do cholery, wyprawiasz?  
Gdyby wzrok mógłby zabijać, padłby w tym właśnie momencie martwy.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się.  
Prawdopodobieństwo, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem, a nie z dziewięcioogoniastym lisem wzrosło. Lisie demony czymś zaskoczone i przestraszone nie były w stanie utrzymać swej ludzkiej postaci i instynktownie wracały do swej oryginalnej formy. Trafił na historię o kitsune, reagującej w ten sposób na zbyt gorącą wodę podczas kąpieli.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam, ale mogę to wyjaśnić – odpowiedział z mocą.  
\- Na siedząco- dodał po chwili, gdy jednak-chyba-człowiek wydawał się nie mieć żadnego zamiaru go puścić i dalej kontemplował sposoby rozbicia mu czaszki o stół.  
- Mam maść chłodzącą  w plecaku. Po  ewentualnym oparzeniu nie powinno zostać ani śladu.

 Gdy już myślał, że nie obejdzie się bez rękoczynów i obicia mu twarzy, odstąpił od niego i stanął z dala. Chyba miał lekko mokry prawy rękaw białej koszuli. Podejrzliwie przypatrywał się jak sięga w głąb plecaku.  
\- Zaplanowałeś oblanie mnie wrzątkiem od początku? - przerwał milczenie, gdy podał mu wyżej wspomnianą maść.  
Naruto zaśmiał się zmieszany.  
\- Tak to wygląda, ale mam ku temu dobry powód.  
Widzenie Kyuubi, swego wyimaginowanego potwora? Po namyśle, to nie brzmiało jak dobre wytłumaczenie czegokolwiek.  
Co on właściwie, do jasnej Anielki, wyprawiał? Dlaczego po prostu nie mógł zignorować myśli o sprawdzeniu ludzkiej tożsamości nieznajomego? Dlaczego musiał zachowywać się jak nawiedzony wariat, wierzący w dziwne rzeczy? Tak, z jednej strony to było zabawne, ale przecież chodziło o możliwe krótkotrwałe zranienie innej osoby! Jak mógł działać w tak bezduszny, absurdalny sposób?  Nawet jeżeli chodziło mu bardziej o efekt zaskoczenia, a nie rzeczywistego oparzenia i tak naprawdę woda nie miała prawa być  wrząca, a jedynie gorąca.  
\- To zacznij tłumaczyć. Daj mi przynajmniej jeden powód pozostania tutaj – do rzeczywistości przywrócił go lodowaty głos- Na razie coraz bardziej żałuję skontaktowania się z sobą.  
\- Mogę to zrozumieć- przyznał ugodowo.  
Odchrząknął.  
\- Pytałeś mnie, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mi na wyjaśnieniu, co stało się tamtego wieczoru. Poprzednim razem nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego.  
Zerknął na niego. Z twarzą bez wyrazu obserwował każdy jego ruch.  
Zabawne, że lisi demon w jego postaci wydawał się bardziej przystępny niż on sam.  
\- Najpierw nie mogłem przypomnieć, co robiłem dwa dni wcześniej, a potem zastanawiałem się, czy rzeczywiście widziałem to, co pójście w tamte miejsce przywiodło mi na myśl. Chciałem wyjaśnić, czy ktoś poza mną widział to samo.  
Mężczyzna nagle usiadł. Sztywno, na skraju ławki, ale przynajmniej przestał trzymać się nienaturalnie z dala od niego.  
\- Co takiego? – zapytał.  
To, co powiedział, wyraźnie poruszyło go.  
\- Czyżby też miałeś podobnie? - Naruto zabiło mocniej serce.  
\- Co widziałeś? - powtórzył z naciskiem brunet.  
Nie chciał odsłaniać swych kart, zanim nie ukazał mu swoich. No cóż, przed chwilą próbował go oparzyć, nie mógł go winić.

 - Wykolejący się pociąg. I przywiązanych do torów ludzi. - wyrzucił z siebie Naruto.  
Siedzący naprzeciwko wyprostował się.  
\- Nie ma to najmniejszego sensu- powiedział bezbarwnym głosem.  
\- Dlaczego? Różni mogą być psychopaci, a wypadki się zdarzają. Nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu, gdyby chwilę później po pociągu i ludziach nie byłoby żadnego śladu – odpowiedział Naruto i patrząc mu prosto w oczy dorzucił:  
\- Czyli też to widziałeś.  
Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo, by w następnej niedbale wzruszyć ramionami.  
Reporter poczuł jak spływa z niego całe jego napięcie, o którym nawet nie miał pojęcia.  
Już wiedział na czym stał. Nie był jednak szaleńcem, przynajmniej na razie.  
Co świadczyło, że...  
Zabiło mu żywiej serce. Nagle czuł się lekki jak balon, który za chwilę zostanie uniesiony przez wiatr. Tak, jakby przed chwilą zszedł z karuzeli.  
\- Podsumujmy: podczas wieczornej przechadzki obaj widzieliśmy szamotające się na torach osoby, a później pociąg, który zamiast je przejechać, wykoleił się i ruszył prosto w naszą stronę. Zaczęliśmy biec, by dopiero po chwili zorientować, że ani po ludziach, ani po pociągu nie ma ani śladu.  
Jego rozmówca jedynie kiwnął krótko głową.  
\- Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że po eliminacji wszystkiego, co niemożliwe, cokolwiek by zostało, musi być prawdą -  
\- Cytujesz fikcyjne postacie? - mężczyzna uniósł jedną brew.  
\- W każdym razie, nie mogła to być moja czy twoja halucynacja, obaj to widzieliśmy – kontynuował po chwili niezrażenie Naruto - Pozostaje ...- przerwał w połowie własnego zdania.  
_" [...]zamiast je przejechać [...]". Zamiast je przejechać?_ Tak, jakby był dokonany jakiś wybór.  
\- Nie kojarzy ci się to z czymś?- potarł czoło, spoglądając na siedzącego naprzeciwko, który nie zareagował, nadal przypominał zasklepione, zaciągnięte chmurami niebo. Milczące i oceniające.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam, ale – zaczął dziennikarz.  
\- Ale nadal nie wyjaśniłeś swej napaści- dokończył za niego gładko, zakładając rękę na rękę.  
O bardziej zamkniętą postawę nie mógł nawet prosić.  
Naruto westchnął. Dopóki dokładnie wszystkiego nie wyjaśni, najwyraźniej nie mógł oczekiwać współpracy. Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedział, że omsknęła mu się ręka? Dlaczego w ogóle oblewał nieznajomych gorącą wodą? Miał szczęście, że kontynuował z nim rozmowę, a nie z policjantami.

 - Po spotkaniu w podziemiu przypadkiem spotkałem cię ponownie dwa dni temu. Przekonałeś mnie, że to, co widziałem, było zwykłym majakiem, gdy straciłem z przepracowania przytomność– powiedział wprost, obserwując jak w odpowiedzi marszczy brwi.  
\- Tak, wiem, nie byłeś to ty, a ktoś podszywający się pod ciebie. To stało się dość oczywiste- dokończył.  
\- Dlaczego? - przerwał milczenie mężczyzna.  
Naruto zamilkł. No to klops, że też nie przygotował żadnej wymówki, gdy postanowił oblać go wrzątkiem. Jak zwykle musiał o czymś zapomnieć.  
\- Po prostu nie było to dość przekonujące i spójne przebranie- odpowiedział zbywająco.  
\- Jeżeli mamy dalej kontynuować tą rozmowę, to bądź szczery i nie pomijaj żadnych szczegółów. Nie znoszę ani kłamców ani lania wody- prawie wycedził w odpowiedzi mężczyzna, jego jedyny dowód zachowanych zdrowych zmysłów. Który chyba nie był świadomy dwuznaczności mówienia w tej sytuacji o laniu wody.   
Ktoś był nie w nastroju. Jakby przed chwilą został napadnięty, hehe.  
Jakiej odpowiedzi miał udzielić? Powiedzieć mu o Kyuubim? Sam nie miał pojęcia, jak miał interpretować spotkanie go tamtego wieczoru. Jedyny, poza nim, świadek wykolejenia się i bez wspominania wyimaginowanych lisich demonów był nastawiony względem niego niechętnie. Potrzebował raczej stopniowego uświadamiania w jakie dziwne okoliczności zostali wplątani.  
\- Widziałem jak zamieniasz się w dziewięcioogoniastego lisa- palnął. Ha!  
\- Kyuubi no kitsune? - zdziwił się mężczyzna wypowiadając, odpowiednio akcentując, pełne imię jednego z demonów japońskiego folkloru. Chyba rzeczywiście pochodził z Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni.  
\- Ten sam - kiwnął radośnie głową Naruto. Nagle czuł się podekscytowany niczym dziecko i dziwną satysfakcję sprawiała mu skonfundowana mina jego rozmówcy.  
\- Czytałem o nim w dzieciństwie. Podobno pod wpływem szoku czy strachu przybierają swoją prawdziwą postać- dorzucił.  
Mężczyzna przez długą chwilę przypatrywał mu się niewidzącym spojrzeniem, gdy nagle wstał.  
\- Okej. Dzięki za informacje, było niemiło cię poznać.

 Był w drodze ku wyjściu z altanki, gdy Naruto zerwał się z ławki i zagrodził mu drogę.  
\- Hej,hej, nie możesz tak po prostu odejść! Mamy tyle rzeczy do wyjaśnienia!  
Nie rozumiał jak mógł zwyczajnie wstać i odejść, nie chcieć razem rozważyć tego wszystkiego. Tak wiele miał pytań!  
\- Nie jestem ich ciekaw – odciął się.  
\- Nie kłam, przecież sam do mnie zadzwoniłeś!- przypomniał usłużnie Naruto, po czym zreflektował się i zapytał podejrzliwie:  
\- Co przywodzi na myśl pytanie – skąd masz mój numer telefonu?  
\- Nie wiesz i dopiero teraz o to mnie pytasz? - ciemnowłosy spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Sam mi dałeś swoją wizytówkę – zlitował się po chwili.  
Reporter poczuł, że się czerwieni. Ach, tamta wizytówka.  
\- Uh, wiesz, że to nie jest moja prawdziwa wizytówka? Lubię ramen, ale bez przesady. Znajomy wypróbowywał różne czcionki i dziwię się, że dał rzeczywisty numer telefonu - nie wiadomo dlaczego tłumaczył.  
Nazwijmy to dywersją i nawiązywaniem więzi.  
\- Jestem jednak dziennikarzem. A ty?  
\- Idę – zawyrokował w odpowiedzi i ominął go.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz to tak zostawić? Obaj widzieliśmy coś niewytłumaczalnego i nawet nie chcesz się zastanowić, co może to oznaczać? - krzyknął za nim dziennikarz.

 

"Kiedy wyeliminujemy już wszystko, co niemożliwe, cokolwiek by zostało, jakkolwiek byłoby nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą"*.  
Po rozwianiu wątpliwości, że oszaleli, rozwierała się przed nimi inna, zapierająca dech w piersi i wywołująca ciarki możliwość. Niesamowita, przerażająca, ekscytująca, _fantastyczna_ możliwość.

 

\- Przecież rozumiesz, dlaczego musiałem tak postąpić? Co, jeżeli kogoś z nas znowu spotka coś dziwnego? Jesteśmy w tym razem- dorzucił, gdy równocześnie uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście oni obaj, połączeni przypadkiem bycia razem w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie, są zdani tylko na siebie. Komu mógłby zwierzyć się z czegoś niewiarygodnego i być potraktowanym na poważnie, bez ryzyka posądzenia o pijaństwo czy zaburzenia psychiczne? Czy miał taką osobę w swoim życiu?  
Mężczyzna przystanął. Po chwili wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni i coś z niego wyjął. Odwrócił się i podszedł do niego.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że pożałuję jeszcze tego, ale w takim wypadku zadzwoń pod ten numer.  
Podał mu wizytówkę, na której na czarnym tle oprócz ciągu liczb widniało jedynie imię i nazwisko: Sasuke Uchiha.  
\- I nie potrzebuję tego. Masz beznadziejnego cela – zwrócił mu maść na oparzenia.  
Naruto niespodziewanie roześmiał się. Gdy już wiedział, że obaj są po tej samej stronie, podobała mu się ta bezpośredniość-rzucił okiem na wizytówkę- Uchihy. Była orzeźwiająca. Dobrze było też wiedzieć, że go przypadkiem nie zranił.  
Nawet jeżeli wolał odejść niż współpracować w wyjaśnieniu dziwnych wydarzeń, co im obu się przytrafiły.  
\- Wybacz, nie często oblewam ludzi wrzątkiem. Sugerujesz, że powinienem poćwiczyć?- zagaił bezczelnie. Był w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju.

 

 Bo coś się zmieniło. Coś wokół niego, nich, w nim. W sposobie spostrzegania świata, w wyżłobionych koleinach czasoprzestrzeni . Po raz kolejny paradygmat przemienił się, rozwarła się nowa możliwość. Zasłona została uniesiona.

 

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi cień uśmiechu na twarzy mężczyzny, ale w następnej z twarzą bez wyrazu odpowiedział krótko:  
\- Byle z dala ode mnie .  
Bez zbędnego słowa odwrócił się się i ruszył ku wyjściu z parku.

 

Naruto nie podążył jego śladami. Nagle miał ochotę uściskać przechodzącego kundla (który tylko teraz raczył się pojawić) i zrobić kilka fikołków na trzepaku na placu zabaw, co też i uczynił.  
Następnie ruszył przed siebie bez żadnego planu. Idąc wzdłuż rzeki odkrył zniszczony pomnik z plątaniny rur, zrobił kilka zdjęć obrazów street art i spróbował przydrożnych pączków.  
Jak dawno to robił!

  
Wcześniej, przed studiami i pracą, przed chodzeniem tymi samymi drogami na uczelnię i do biura, sklepów i urzędów, gdy w ich mieszkaniu zapadała cisza, przerywana jedynie stukotem klawiszy i klikaniem myszy, gdy Jiraya w skupieniu pisał kolejne rozdziały opowieści, wyruszał na długie samotne spacery po mieście. Bez jakiegokolwiek planu, prowadziły go malowniczo wyglądające schody, tajemnicze zaułki czy niepowszednie kamienice. Wychodził poza obręb znanego mu miasta, gubił się i odnajdywał na nowo.  
Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Jak mógł zapomnieć, jaką frajdę mu to sprawiało?

 

Wracał do swego mieszkania nucąc cicho pod nosem.  
Mimo wszystko był zadowolony z tego absurdalnego spotkania z skąpym w słowa Uchihą, który  chyba był bardziej rozmowny podczas spotkania w podziemiu, gdy nic konkretnego mu nie powiedział. Teraz jednak Naruto wyjaśnił, że widziany obraz pociągu i ludzi na torach nie był jego majakiem czy wspomnieniem sceny z filmu. Inna osoba, będąca wtedy w tym samym miejscu o tym samym czasie, też to widziała, chociaż nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego mężczyzna wcześniej stwierdził, że nigdy go nie spotkał. Także wciąż nie wiedział, co miał w związku z całą sytuacją uczynić. Najprawdopodobniej mógł jedynie czekać na ewentualny rozwój wydarzeń, ale i tak czuł się jakby nagle wstąpiło w niego nowe życie.

  
Uświadomiło mu to, że przemęczony pracą nawet nie zauważył, jak dawno tak się czuł - podekscytowany, zaintrygowany, rozpierany energią, z buzującą chęcią do odkrywania tuż pod opuszkami palców.

  
Jego dobre samopoczucie stłumiło nieco jedynie wspomnienie Haruno, zaginionej sprzed kilku miesięcy. Zawstydził się, zauważając z jaką łatwością udało mu się o niej zapomnieć.  
Zastanawiało go jedno – dlaczego policja powiązała jej osobę z tamtym miejscem, torami kolejowymi położonymi blisko centrum miasta. Czy... też była świadkiem czegoś dziwnego?

  
\- Przepraszam, jestem studentem piszącym pracę licencjacką na temat sposobów radzenia sobie ze stresem i chciałbym zadać panu kilka pytań. Czy byłoby to możliwe? - drogę mu zagrodził młody mężczyzna w kucyku i z notatnikiem w ręku.  
Zamyślony, dopiero po chwili odpowiedział, uśmiechając się:  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?  
Odpowiadając na pytania ( _Czy oglądanie w kółko seriali liczy się jako radzenie sobie z stresem?_ ) czuł się nieco surrealistycznie. Przed chwilą myślami przebywał w świecie, gdzie ginęli ludzie i latarnie, teraz znów powrócił do rzecywistości o nierównym chodniku i książkach przepisywanych własnymi słowami w celu uzyskania dyplomu.  
\- ...pocą mi się ręce i mam wrażenie, że albo zaraz zemdleję albo zwymiotuję. Jako dziecko często reagowałem w takiej sytucji złością .-  
Żywo gestykulując, pogrążony w rozmowie nawet nie zauważył kiedy student wręczył mu zawiniątko, a on bezwiednie je przyjął, ledwo rzucając nań okiem.  
\- ..Zaliczyłbym to do Top 5 najbardziej stresujących sytuacji – kontynuował z uśmiechem w odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie.  
Wkrótce chłopak podziękował za współpracę i odszedł.  
Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że ściska coś w dłoni.  
Coś podłużnego zawiniętego w chustkę.

Lekko ją rozwinął, by ułamek sekundy później z głośnym przekleństwem rzucić ją z dala od siebie. Zawinięty przedmiot uderzył głucho o słup i potoczył się po chodniku.

Haha, przeraził się niczym wtedy, gdy wydaje się , że się zgubiło telefon. Gdy nagle zasycha Ci w gardle i gwałtownie przyśpiesza tętno.

 Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że...Ale to było niemożliwe. Czy rzeczywiście mógł widzieć coś ... coś nie dającego się opisać, nieidentyfikowalnego, coś o zacierających się kształtach? Coś jakby nie do końca egzystującego w tej rzeczywistości, będącego jedynie pośpiesznym szkicem, ciemną rozmazującą się bryłą?  
Wcale nie na miękkich nogach podszedł bliżej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * słowa Sherlocka Holmes'a


	7. Rozdział VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podobieństwo niektórych wydarzeń do czegoś (czego?) jest celowe.

O drugim z dwóch zgłoszeń Uzumakiego na policję,  trzy tygodnie przed jego zaginięciem, nie od razu się dowiedzieli.

Nie przedstawił się, młody policjant wówczas dyżurujący  rozpoznał go dopiero dzięki zdjęciu z plakatów poszukiwawczych.

Pamiętał go, gdyż nadal zastanawiał się, co mógł tamtej nocy zrobić inaczej.

Poszukiwany przyszedł tamtej nocy tuż przed północą, w rozchełstanej koszuli  i o rozbieganych oczach. Przerażony.

Gdyby był bardziej empatyczny, może by został? Czy gdyby był bardziej stanowczy i autorytatywny, nie odszedł, gdy ledwo odwrócił się by sięgnąć po długopis?

Popełnienie jakiego  przestępstwa chciał zgłosić? 

Czego był winny?

 

 

 24 dni przez zaginięciem 

  
Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że ściska coś w dłoni. 

Coś podłużnego zawiniętego w chustkę.

Lekko ją rozwinął, by ułamek sekundy później z głośnym przekleństwem rzucić ją z dala od siebie. Zawinięty przedmiot uderzył głucho o słup i potoczył się po chodniku.

Haha,  przeraził się niczym wtedy, gdy wydaje się , że się zgubiło telefon. Gdy  nagle zasycha ci w gardle i gwałtownie przyśpiesza tętno. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że... Ale to było niemożliwe. Czy rzeczywiście  mógł widzieć coś ... coś nie dającego się opisać, nieidentyfikowalnego, coś o zacierających się kształtach? Coś jakby nie do końca egzystującego w tej rzeczywistości, będącego jedynie pośpiesznym szkicem, ciemną rozmazującą się bryłą?

Wcale nie na miękkich nogach podszedł bliżej.

  
Koperta. Koperta z kartką w środku.

W jaki sposób koperta z kartką w środku uderzała głucho o ścianę, po czym toczyła się po chodniku?

W jaki sposób na kartce – zaproszeniu – widniało  odręcznie napisane eleganckim pismem jego imię i nazwisko?

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią oszołomiony, by  w następnej uśmiechnąć się szeroko i schować ją do kieszeni dżinsów, po czym wznowić chód w stronę domu.

Może znów odwiedziłby Jirayę? Mógł też w końcu umówić się na burgera z Kibą.

 

  
  
22 dni przed zaginięciem

 

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jedzą jedynie trujące liście, okropnie niepożywne i przez to mają zbyt mało  energii i małej objętości mózgi, by nie zająć się głównie jedzeniem i spaniem? - parsknął znad burgera z bekonem. 

Naruto nie wiedział jak z tematu o pracy przeszli na ten o koalach, ale zawsze mógł liczyć na Kibę i jego dziwne fakty o zwierzętach. Chociaż  wybrał on pracę reportera, w wolnym czasie wiele pomagał rodzicom w klinice weterynaryjnej i nie przestawał zaskakiwać Naruto ciekawostkami z świata fauny, przypominającymi o złożoności i różnorodności otaczającej ich przyrody. 

Znajdowali się w nowo otwartej knajpie z burgerami niedaleko ich miejsca pracy, do której odwiedzenia przymierzali  się już kilka dni. Dobra lokalizacja i przytulne wnętrze czyniło ją dobrym miejscem na rozmowy wszelkiej maści.

Kiba, z ociekającym po brodzie sosem,   pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

\- W następnym wcieleniu chcę być koalą- mruknął pod nosem Naruto.

Reporter, ocierając brodę wierzchem dłoni, obrzucił go bardziej badawczym spojrzeniem niż zasługiwał na to jego  na pół serio wypowiedziany komentarz.

\- Mówiąc o tym, co się ostatnio z tobą działo?

Naruto prawie nie zakrztusił się frytką, ale zdołał nonszalancko wzruszyć ramionami  i spokojnie zapytać:

\- O co ci chodzi?

Mimowolnie zabiło mu żywiej serce. Co Kiba miał na myśli? Czy mógł zauważyć, że w jego życiu ostatnio działy się dziwne rzeczy? Czy- czy jakoś to przejawiało się w jego zachowaniu?  Czy coś umknęło jego uwadze, jakiś moment, w którym mówił do siebie o Kyuubim przy Kibie? Czy jednak zachowywał się jak szaleniec, raz za razem widzący dziwne rzeczy?

  
Chociaż postanowił zbytnio nie roztrząsać kilku dziwnych incydentów, co mu się zdarzyły, gdy zbyt mało miał informacji, gdy prowadziło to jedynie  do uczucia zwątpienia i zagubienia, to pamięć o nich ciągle tkwiła mu w tyle głowy, nie opuszczająca świadomości uporczywa myśl niczym wrzód na tyłku. 

Albo obietnica ekscytującej przygody.

 

Kiba  wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wydawałeś się...zmęczony – zakończył słabo, lekko się krzywiąc.

Och. Naruto przerwał jedzenie. 

  
To nie było w ich stylu- poważne obustronne rozmowy  na temat uczuć czy ich stanów samopoczucia. 

Nie było też  w stylu niektórych z  jego krótkotrwałych związków, zwłaszcza z facetami. W wielu, którzy mu się podobali,  wciąż żywe było to trzymanie innych mężczyzn na bezpieczny dystans, nie za daleko, ale nie za blisko, w imię własnej męskiej niezależności i samowystarczalności. Lżej było odsłonić się przed Hinatą, nie byli sobie rywalami.

Skamielina patriarchalnego myślenia? Co się oszukiwał, to nie był jedyny powód złej komunikacji w jego związkach.

  
Dlaczego nagle rozpoczął analizowanie różnych aspektów własnego życia?

Co miał  odpowiedzieć Kibie?

  
\- Dlaczego nie rzucisz dziennikarstwa i nie zajmiesz  się prawdziwie weterynarią, zoologią czy biologią? Wydaje się, że to rzeczywiście cię ciekawi - skrzywił się ledwo wypowiedział te słowa. 

Tak, były szczere, od dawna zastanawiał się czy Kibę rzeczywiście satysfakcjonuje dotychczasowa praca, czy nie wybrał jej jedynie jako wyraz buntu wobec rodziców, ale nie było to odpowiedzią na pytanie.

Kiba przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony, a w drugiej dobrodusznie roześmiał się:

\- No co ty, właśnie dlatego  lubię tym się zajmować, bo nie jest to moją pracą. 

Po chwili dodał, jakby w chwili olśnienia:

\- Dlaczego o to mnie pytasz? Sam masz dość tej pracy?

Naruto po raz kolejny nie wiedział, co miał odpowiedzieć. Wzruszył ramionami.  Jego myśli mimowolnie zwróciły się ku wydarzeniom, które najwyraźniej wzbudziły w nim kryzys egzystencjalny. 

 - Czy ...-  zawahał się.

O co dokładnie chciał zapytać na wskroś praktycznego kolegę z pracy? Nie był  on marzycielem tęskniącym za nieistniejącymi rzeczami, a teorie konspiracyjne go jedynie bawiły. Dlatego jego może  bardziej przyziemny ( nie dałby za to uciąć ręki, w końcu się przyjaźnili) osąd mógł być cenny, co jednak odpowiedziałby na pytanie o dziwne, a może nawet nadprzyrodzone rzeczy, które nagle zaczęły pojawiać się w życiu Naruto niczym grzyby po deszczu czy trądzik po pokwitaniu?

W jaki sposób miał przekonująco wyjaśnić istnienie  tego uczucia dyskomfortu, pewnego dysonansu poznawczego, zgrzytu pomiędzy ...pomiędzy doświadczonymi rzeczami a zdrowym rozsądkiem? Koperta, która uderza głucho o ścianę, gdy przedtem wydaje się być bezkszałtną bryłą,  wieczór, którego nie może przypomnieć, wyimaginowany Kyuubi wcielający się w nieznajomych – nie rozumiał, co te wydarzenia miały znaczyć, ale był pewien, że w jakiś sposób się łączyły, że były oznakami, przejawami czegoś głębszego, czegoś, co zaczęło zataczać kręgi wokół niego…

… Bo  o tym świadczyło zaproszenie na kameralne przyjęcie?

\- ...chcesz możliwości większej wyżerki? - dokończył pytanie.

-  Że co takiego? - Kiba zmarszczył brwi, niedosłysząc w powodu głośnej muzyki rockowej grającej w lokalu.

Naruto spojrzał na niego, beztroskiego i nieświadomego.

Czy rzeczywiście przed chwilą chciał zaprosić go na tajemnicze przyjęcie, na które zaproszenie  zostało dostarczone mu w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób? Czy chciał go narażać? Albo bardziej szczerze – czy naprawdę chciał mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć? 

Mógł  zmyślić jakąś historyjkę  otrzymania zaproszenia czy nie powiedzieć wszystkiego.

Ale może właśnie takie zachowanie sprawiało, że dopiero dziwne majaki i spacerujący po mieście Kyuubi potrafił go ożywić. Wyrwać z rutyny automatycznych działań i nic nieznaczących uśmiechów.

Nagły dobry nastrój wywołany intrygującymi zdarzeniami uświadomił mu, że  naprawdę dawno czuł się prawdziwie dobrze.

Praca, nowe wyzwania i sukcesy, nie bawiły go tak jak wcześniej. Jakkolwiek ją lubił, lubił dziennikarstwo, musiał w końcu przyznać, że nie był z tych osób, co potrafiły długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, nawet gdy było to niezmiernie wygodne miejsce. 

Związki... Nawet nie chciał zbyt długo o nich myśleć. Dużo wysiłku wymagało utrzymanie siebie, swej nienormalnej intensywności w ryzach.  Nadal musiał się powstrzymywać by zbyt szybko nie zacząć mówić o zamieszkaniu razem, by nie wymagać od drugiej osoby wszelkich szczegółów jej życia, gdy sam nie był w stanie przed nią i sobą przyznać, że ma problem z szczerością .

 Wiedział, że to było nienormalne. Ktoś powiedziałby, że szybko tracił dla kogoś głowę i nie widział świata poza daną osobą - brzmiało to romantycznie i cudownie, ale prawdą było to, że  było w tym coś z natręctwa, potrzeby ciągłego drapania, wciąż i wciąż, tak, że przedramiona pokrywały się ranami, które nie miały szansy się zagoić, jako że wciąż na nowo były rozdrapywane. Albo coś z  paranoicznej potrzeby kilkukrotnego sprawdzenia zamknięcia drzwi mieszkania przed wyjściem. Coś obsesyjno- kompulsywnego, podszytego lękiem, jakąś ciągle głodną potrzebą.

 Wydawało mu się, że wraz z dorastaniem, stawaniem się bardziej pewnym siebie, ta jego głodna część siebie trochę uspokoiła się, ucichła. Dlatego umówił się z Hinatą, idealistyczną, odważną i piękną, tak łatwą do pokochania.  Naprawdę wierzył, że uda im się wytrwać w związku dłużej niż te kilka miesiące. 

Czy dlatego z nią się umówił? By wytrwać w związku? 

To było jego celem?

Zamarł z frytką w dłoni w drodze do ust.

Dlaczego nagle widział swe całe życie w innym świetle?

 

Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo w nim grzązł, że powiew świeżego powietrza, natknięcie się na coś dziwnego i tajemniczego, wzbudzającego ekscytację i zaciekawienie, sprawiło, że przejrzał,  nie mógł więcej grać roli zadowolonego z życia?  

 

\- Hej, jesteś tu? - Kiba pstryknął mu przed oczyma palcami- Czy na to pytanie też nie uzyskam   odpowiedzi? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam – niespodziewanie wyrwało się Naruto. - Co wiesz o znikających pociągach?

W ten sposób nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie opowiedział o wieczorze, którego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, z którym wiązało się zaginięcie dawnej znajomej i którego widział przywiązanych do torów ludzi. Pokazał też wręczone mu przez rzekomego studenta zaproszenie. Kiba z dziwnie poważną miną wpatrywał się rzędowi równych liter:

_Naruto Uzumaki, mamy zaszczyt  zaprosić Pana na spotkanie, podczas którego zostanie odsłonięta Panu  prawdziwa natura minionych wydarzeń, a może nawet świata._

Nie wspomniał o spotkaniu Kyuubiego w postaci innego świadka wydarzeń tamtego wieczoru, o ponownym  spotkaniu mężczyzny na parkingu i umówieniu się na rozmowę w parku. Nie wydało mu się to tak istotne, mogło jedynie zagmatwać sprawę, ważniejsze wydawało się wyjaśnienie początkowych wydarzeń. 

A może po części chciał zachować coś dla siebie.

Metoda małych kroków. Opowiedzenie mało wiarygodnej historii , co mu się przytrafiła, a w której wyjaśnianie już się zaangażował, było początkiem.

Nie był tylko pewien czego. Bycia bardziej szczerym?  Z sobą i innymi?

Obserwując, jak Kiba odkłada zaproszenie na stół, jak marszczy brwi, otwiera usta, zamyka je, ponownie otwiera, by zacząć mówić ostrożnie dobierając słowa, nie był pewien czy był to dobry pomysł.

\- Czy, hm, jesteś pewien tego, co widziałeś? To wygląda mi na zaproszenie do..czegoś niekoniecznie z tym  powiązanego. Jakiejś sekty czy szkolenia schematu piramidowego? Albo miejsca, gdzie chcą cię jako dziennikarza.

-  Zapominasz o uciekającym mężczyżnie, krzyczącym " Nic im nie zrobiłem" czy coś w ten deseń. I o tym, co powstrzymał mnie od skoczenia na tory - odpowiedział spokojnie Naruto.

Od kiedy Kiba był tak ostrożny w stosunku do niego?

\- Taa..- Kiba nadal unikał spojrzenia mu w oczy, gdy nagle wyprostował się i wbił w niego wzrok:

\- O co chodzi z twoją  byłą? Haruno? Jak ona jest powiązana z tamtym miejscem?

Naruto zawahał się. Nagle poczuł się głupio.  Jakże łatwo przychodziło mu zapominanie o niej! Tak, nie znali się zbyt długo, jeszcze krócej chodzili z sobą, po czym uznali, że lepiej pozostaną przyjaciółmi.  Jakkolwiek to byłoby dziwne, jakiś czas nawet byli na dobrej drodze do rzeczywiście zostania nimi, aż nie zobaczył tych pigułek, ale jednak mógł lepiej pamiętać powód udania się tamtego wieczoru na tory!  Było to próbą wyjaśnienia jak mógł wspomóc śledztwo jej zaginięcia!

\- Właśnie tego nie wiem – przyznał zrezygnowany.-Policja nie udzieliła bardziej dokładnych wyjaśnień.

\- Hm- mruknął zamyślony Kiba. - Cokolwiek widziałeś lub nie widziałeś, tego jednego można być pewnym - policja wiąże to miejsce z nią, zaginioną-kontynuował, mimowolnie dając upust swemu niedowierzaniu. 

\- Mógłbym podpytać znajomych z policji, o co w tym chodziło. 

\- Byłoby miło- mruknął Naruto.

Ta rozmowa nie toczyła się tak źle, jak oczekiwał w najgorszym wypadku, ale nie mógł być też z niej całkowicie zadowolony. Kiba wyraźnie hamował się w wyrażeniu swego sceptycyzmu i oferował swe wsparcie wbrew sobie samemu.

Może powinien z tego cieszyć się, ale czuł jedynie lekki niesmak. Czuł się jakby nagle stąpał na cienkim lodzie - ledwo utrzymanym - łaskawie, protekcjonalnie - zaufaniu jego osądowi. Jeden zły ruch i nagle zapadnie się w lodowatą ciemność, stanie się kimś niewiarygodnym, zbzikowanym, śmiesznym.

Bo takim mógł się wydać praktycznemu Kibie. Wierzącym w dziwne rzeczy, śmieszny.

\- Niezłe mają teksty – parsknął Kiba wskazując na zaproszenie.

\- No – zawtórował.

Najwyraźniej Inuzuka ani przez chwilę nie potraktował zaproszenia poważnie. Nie sądził, że Naruto rzeczywiście uda się pod podany adres.

Najwidoczniej jednak nie znał go zbyt dobrze.

 

21 dni przed zaginięciem 

 

Naruto wyszczerzył się do swego odbicia w  lusterku auta. Firmowy uśmiech – jest. Niebieska  koszula zgodnie z słowami Hinaty uwydatniająca kolor jego oczu – jest. 

Zaproszenie w kopercie, przekazane mu w nietypowy sposób przez studenta niby ankietującego ludzi w celu napisania pracy licencjackiej – jest.

Dobre przemyślenie sprawy i pewność, że się nie robi błędu – brak. 

Ale, bądźmy szczerzy, czy tak naprawdę miał jakiś wybór w tej sprawie? Gdyby tego wieczoru nie skorzystał z tajemniczego zaproszenia, do końca życia plułby sobie w brodę i zastanawiał, co kryło się za pompatycznymi słowami zaproszenia.

Ktoś  mógłby powiedzieć, że właśnie takich słów by użyto, by zmamić tych, którzy sami o to się prosili , do przystąpienia do jakiejś sekty czy sprzedaży cudownego produktu, kryjącej kolejne oszustwo finansowe. Naruto jednak był prawie pewien, że nie o to chodziło w tym wypadku. 

Ostatnio zbyt wiele niewyjaśnionych rzeczy działo się w jego życiu i jakkolwiek nie rozumiał ich znaczenia czy przyczyny, to jednak wyczuwał w nich jakąś siłę działającą z rozmysłem.

 Jeżeli wierzyć słowom użytkowników forum rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych, wykolejący się  ( lub przejeżdżający przywiązanych do torów ludzi) pociąg był widziany niejednokrotnie.

Spotkanie Kyuubiego miało go odwieść od poszukiwania odpowiedzi na pytanie o  źródło i wiarygodność tego widzenia.

Gdy się nie poddał i umówił się z Uchihą, został zaproszony na spotkanie, mające mu " odkryć naturę wydarzeń" – jakże mógł tych wydarzeń nie powiązać?

 

Uchiha. Zapomniał, że poza Inuzuką istniała inna osoba, z którą teoretycznie mógł porozmawiać o znikających pociągach. O ile oblewanie wrzątkiem nie będzie wchodziło w grę. 

Czy inny świadek tamtego wieczoru też otrzymał podobne zaproszenie? Czy ono kwalifikowało się do wystarczająco dziwnych rzeczy, by go o nim powiadomić?

Dobrze by było, gdyby przynajmniej jedna osoba wiedziała, gdzie się udał, a skoro postanowił Inuzuki nie wtajemniczać...

Pod wpływem tej myśli wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni telefon komórkowy i zaczął pisać wiadomość do napotkanego przy torach mężczyzny:

 

_Czy tylko mi chcą dziś wyjaśnić " naturę minionych wydarzeń"  pod adresem ..?_

 

Nie mógł też się powstrzymać, by nie dopisać: 

 

_Co z gorącymi źródłami, tak popularnymi w Japonii? Też miałbym  trzymać się tam z dala od ciebie?_

 

Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie pogłębił czyjejś irytacji swoją osobą.

Wcisnął przycisk " Wyślij", po czym schował urządzenie i wyprostował się. Pozostało mu jedynie wejście tam i przekonanie się, o co chodziło w tym całym zamieszaniu.

  
  
Przy drzwiach  wystarczyło okazanie zaproszenia odźwiernemu, nie sprawdzał jego nazwiska na liście osób zaproszonych. Za wejściem ukazał się  przedsionek obity elegancką ciemną boazerią, z którego przechodziło się do przestrzennej sali, nad którą górował lustrzany sufit i kryształowy żyrandol o wymyślnym kształcie. Rozjaśniał on salę neonowym błękitnym światłem, w którym poruszający się po sali ludzie w  galowych strojach wyglądali surrealistycznie.

Tworzyło to przedziwną mieszankę stylów, jakby ktoś nie  mógł się zdecydować na jeden motyw przewodni wieczoru. Sprawiało też, że czuł się lekko wytrącony z równowagi, nie tego się spodziewał po spotkaniu – wytwornych strojów innych gości, licznego ich przybycia i sali przyjęciowej.  

Czyż nie minął go właśnie robot? Mało dyskretnie rozejrzał się – tak, najwyraźniej elegancko ubranych gości obsługiwał także robot, z determinacją sunący obraną trajektorią z tacką z kieliszkami szampana przed nim. W głębi sali pomiędzy stoliczkami mignęła kelnerka w mundurku służącej niczym prosto z cosplayowej kawiarni w Tokyo.

Zaskoczony przystanął. Całe to otoczenie, skąpane sztucznym  błękitnym światłem, zaczynało przypominać dziwny zlepek wyobrażeń o tym, w jak różny sposób może wyglądać spotkanie towarzyskie. 

Poruszający się po sali ludzie nie wydawali się jednak zaskoczeni dziwnym gustem organizatorów. W sukniach i szalach, w drogich garniturach zalanych błękitem, rozmawiali małymi grupkami przy stolikach, pili szampana i wymieniali się zdawkowymi uśmiechami, które w nienaturalnym świetle wydawały się nie sięgać oczu.

Czy też mieli tego wieczoru odkryć " naturę minionych wydarzeń?" Czy oznaczało to, że też doświadczyli czegoś dziwnego w ostatnich tygodniach?

Nie poznawał nikogo. Nigdzie nie widział ciemnej czupryny mężczyzny o chmurnym spojrzeniu.

Nie wydawało się też, by ktokolwiek go oczekiwał. 

Stwierdził, że zanim podejmie się rozmowy z kimkolwiek oceni intencje kucharza, podszedł więc do jednego z stolika z jedzeniem przy ścianie. Dopiero będąc blisko niej zauważył, że jasna ściana była ozdobiona ledwo widocznymi freskami, stylem  przypominające te średniowieczne, które przedstawiały sceny tortur. Postacie w pokutnych szatach gotowały się w kotłach i były rozciągane na kole.

Uh, kolejny uroczy akcent. 

Przeżuwając powoli trzecie kruche ciastko z łososiem, zastanawiał się nad ich znaczeniem, gdy dobiegło go ciche przekleństwo.

Uniósł głowę znad jedzenia i zobaczył przy stoliku obok młodą kobietę wściekle potrząsającą telefonem komórkowym.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Zapytał życzliwie.

Podniosła na niego wzrok. 

Opadająca na twarz ciemna grzywka, duże oczy w kształcie migdała, otoczone długimi rzęsami. 

\- Chyba padła mi właśnie bateria, a mam do wykonania naprawdę ważny telefon – zawahała się. - Czy byłby pan tak uprzejmy użyczyć mi swego telefonu?

\- Ależ oczywiście- usta automatycznie rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Podał jej wspomniane urządzenie i przystanął nieco z boku, zapewniając jej komfort prywatnej rozmowy.

 

\- Jakże dobrze pana widzieć! - nagle dobiegł go okrzyk i poczuł lekkie dotknięcie ramienia.

Stanął przed nim mężczyzna  w średnim wieku o lekko przyprószonych siwizną skroniach. Z wyprostowanej jego sylwetki, z szytego na miarę garnituru, biło coś, co sprawiało, że pomimo niskiego wzrostu trudno było zignorować jego obecność. 

\- Jestem  Hiruzen Sarutobi, organizator tego przyjęcia charytatywnego i cieszę się, że jest pan tego wieczoru z nami – powiedział podając mu rękę.

Naruto mrugnął. Nie poznawał mężczyzny, ale bardziej zastanowiła go inna część wypowiedzianego przez niego zdania.

\- Przyjęcia charytatywnego? - zapytał ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Tak, cały fundusz zebrany podczas licytacji zostanie przekazany na rzecz fundacji, wspierającej dzieci z białaczką. Piękna i ważna sprawa! Wspierana przez wiele znakomitości! - przy ostatnich słowach mężczyzna wskazał na drugi koniec sali i dopiero teraz Naruto zauważył zawieszony tam duży ekran, wyświetlający nagrania znanych osób. Właśnie popularna piosenkarka zachęcała do wsparcia organizacji, która była w stanie uratować życie najbardziej bezbronnych członków społeczeństwa.

Dziennikarz, w swej nie-odświętnej koszuli i wygodnych sportowych butach, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. I trochę rozczarowany. Czy ktoś z niego zażartował, dając mu to zaproszenie?

\- Nie wspomniano o tym w zaproszeniu – mruknął.

Mężczyzna stojący obok odchrząknął.

\- Odnośnie tego – rozpoczął, z jakiegoś powodu ściszając głos – czy mógłbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności? - zapytał, nagle przechodząc na " ty". 

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył ku bocznym drzwiom.

Naruto pozostało nic innego jak pójście za nim. Zapomniał o młodej kobiecie i użyczonym telefonie.

\- Ach – nagle mężczyzna przed nim zatrzymał się. - Zostawiłem mój notes na stole! Mógłbyś mi go przynieść? - poprosił.

\- Oczywiście – Naruto uśmiechnął się gładko.

 

Gdy przeszli przez boczne drzwi, okazało się, że za nimi znajdowało się pomieszczenie kuchenne o meblach w kolorze chłodnej stali. Na blacie jednej z szafek  stały półmiski i talerze z przekąskami. 

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię zaprosiłem i to w taki sposób- zaczął mężczyzna.

Naruto roześmiał się.:

\- Przeszła mi taka myśl po głowie – powiedział pogodnie, gdy zabiło mu żywiej serce.

Kto by się spodziewał, że Sarutobi w tak bezpośredni sposób przejdzie do rzeczy, całkiem niezgodny z utartym wizerunkiem sekciarzy, masonistów, osób manipulującymi ludzi górnolotnymi gadkami. Od chwili kiedy go spotkał, nurtowało go pytanie, czy rzeczywiście ten statecznie wyglądający mężczyzna mógł być odpowiedzialny za wysłane mu zaproszenie. Czy mogło ono dotyczyć "natury" jakichś innych wydarzeń?

 - Nie ma na to prostej odpowiedzi- westchnął jego rozmówca. - Chodzi o to, że..- nagle drzwi rozwarły się gwałtownie i do pomieszczenia wpadła kobieta z  bezprzewodową słuchawką w uchu i notatnikiem w ręku.

\- Zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie z zamówieniem i brakuje wegetariańskich pasztecików. Załatw to – rzuciła do organizatora przyjęcia, a następnie wypadła z pomieszczenia tak samo szybko, jak się w nim pojawiła.

\- Ech – mężczyzna przez chwile wyglądał na zmartwionego, a w następnej podszedł do blatu z przekąskami i zdecydowanym ruchem wziął dwie tace – jedną z pasztecikami z mięsem, a drugą pustą.

\- Porozmawiamy później. Pomóż mi teraz przełożyć połowę tego na pustą tacę.

Naruto niezwłocznie za to się zabrał i wkrótce  na dwóch tacach była w miarę równa ilość pasztecików.

\- Teraz pozostało jedynie to – Sarutobi skądś wybrał małe chorągiewki z napisem " vege", wręczył mu połowę ich i zaczął swą część chorągiewek wtykać w przekąski na jednej z  dwóch tac.

Naruto przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego osłupiały, by w następnej roześmiać się na widok  tak bezczelnego oszustwa, tak cynicznie sprowadzającego go do rzeczywistości.

\- To się nazywa nowoczesne rozwiązanie problemu. Zmiana nazwy czy definicji załatwia sprawę - powiedział z lekkim przytykiem, chociaż tak naprawdę nie znajdował w sobie wystarczającej siły przejmować się tym, czy wegetarianie rzeczywiście otrzymają jedzenie zgodnie z ich przekonaniami, gdy chwilę wcześniej żył jedynie  myślą o wyjaśnieniu swej własnej zagadki. 

\- Przecież nie zaszkodzi im, a będą  mogli być z siebie zadowoleni, mając to do wyboru- Sarutobi niewzruszenie kontynuował nazewnictwo pasztecików z mięsem " vege".

Naruto wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał co udawać, że sprawa autentyczności wegetariańskiego jedzenia przejmowała go w tym momencie najbardziej. Chciał jak najszybciej poznać powód zaproszenia go tu.

Podszedł bliżej i zaczął swą część chorągiewek z napisem " vege" wtykać w paszteciki z mięsem. 

 

Wkrótce niósł tacę z nimi na salę, a za nim podążał Sarutobi, witający się z uśmiechem z mijanymi gośćmi.

\- Właśnie na nie czekałam! - nie doniósł jeszcze pasztecików do stolika, a dwa zostały porwane z tacy przez korpulentną kobietę w czerwonej sukni.

\- Szef kuchni poleca – uśmiechnął się do niej Sarutobi.

Naruto mógł jedynie zrobić to samo, widząc jak z smakiem je zjada. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu zastanawiać się nad nagłym ukłuciem wstydu i lekkich mdłości, gdyż chwilę później Sarutobi zauważył brak szampana na jednym z stolików i poprosił o przyniesienie go z kuchni.

 

Niebawem Naruto donosił jedzenie z kuchni, pokazywał drogę do toalety i witał z Sarutobim gości.

Nie wiedział jak się to stało, ale najwyraźniej wszedł w rolę jego asystenta. Nie miał nawet czasu sprawdzić, czy otrzymał jakąś odpowiedź od Uchihy.

Utrzymanie dobrych stosunków z Sarutobim nie mogło zaszkodzić w wyjaśnieniu celu  zaproszenia go tutaj, ale nie dlatego pozwolił  tak łatwo się prowadzić, bezmyślnie spełniać prośby organizatora. 

Nagle odkrył, że gdy rozgląda się po sali, kręci mu się w głowie i mdli go, jakby zszedł właśnie z karuzeli i tracił grunt pod nogami. To dziwne uczucie niestabilności, rozkołysania, jakby był na statku, mijało, gdy przystawał.

Było to tak dziwne uczucie, którego nie mógł zrozumieć, które pojawiło się nagle i wyprowadzało go z równowagi, tak, że mógł jedynie skoncentrować się na prostych czynnościach. 

Czy sztuczne błękitne światło, zalewające przestrzenną salę, mogło tak go razić?

\- Poznasz  teraz kogoś bardzo ważnego, głównego sponsora tego przedsięwzięcia- jego rozmyślenia przerwał Sarutobi, pojawiający się znienacka przy nim. Po chwili dodał:

\- Z powodu własnej choroby zaczął wspieranie innych, przez co oddalił się od swojej rodziny. Przedstawia się jedynie imieniem. Niczym Cher. 

Skupiając się na zachowaniu przyjaznego uśmiechu, a ignorowaniu nieprzyjemnego ścisku żołądka, chwilę później Naruto brał walizkę od mężczyzny niewiele starszego od niego, o ciemnych, długich włosach spiętych w kucyk i bladej  cerze. 

Uderzyło go niewyraźne wrażenie, że Itachi, bo tak miał na imię największy sponsor przedsięwzięcia, kogoś mu przypominał, ale za Chiny nie mógł przypomnieć kogo. Nie pamiętał znajomości jakichkolwiek bogaczy. 

 

Album wystawionych na aukcję przedmiotów potwierdził, że nie znajduje się w znanym sobie środowisku, gdzie największym wydatkiem było kupno samochodu lub mieszkania. Tu najwyraźniej mogło też nim być kupno starożytnej chińskiej wazy, na którą nie byłoby go stać, nawet gdyby sprzedał obie nerki na czarnym rynku. Musiałby  dorzucić też nerki Kiby. 

\- Jest piękna, prawda? - cicho zapytał siedzący obok niego Itachi. Długimi, zgrabnymi palcami gładził zdjęcie naczynia, delikatnie niczym szyję dziewczyny. 

Sarutobi pozostawił ich obu w swym gabinecie, obitym tą samą ciemną, elegancką boazerią co przedsionek, znajdujący się obok. Okazało się, że Itachiego męczyło zbyt długie przebywanie wśród tłumów i hałasu. Miał później wygłosić przemówienie, potrzebował przed tym chwili spokoju do przejrzenia jego szkicu. 

Chociaż powinien zakończyć przerwaną w kuchni rozmowę z organizatorem przyjęcia, Naruto nie sprzeciwił się prośbie dotrzymania Itachiemu towarzystwa. Już po wymianie kilku zdań odkrył, że podoba mu się powściągliwy  sposób bycia mężczyzny, tchnący jakimś wewnętrznym spokojem, cichą intensywnością. Jego spokojne spojrzenie, które wydawało się przenikać rozmówcę na wskroś, wymagało szczerych odpowiedzi. 

Naruto nagle przestał tak głośno się śmiać, zaczął z większym rozmysłem dobierać słowa. Chociaż coś w nim czuło się w tej sytuacji niezręcznie, chciało jak najszybciej uciąć rozmowę, to większa część jego nie mogła ruszyć z miejsca ani centymetra. 

Lubił wyzwania i może też potrzebował takiego wyciszenia. Przynajmniej zawroty głowy i mdłości minęły, gdy usiadł. 

Uważniej przyjrzał się zdjęciu wazy, wykonanej sprzed dwóch tysięcy lat przez nieznanych, dawno zmarłych ludzi, po których jedynym śladem była ona, o zwężającej się szyi i wygładzonych krawędziach. Tak, chyba mógł zobaczyć w niej  to piękno, które widział w niej Itachi. 

Co jeszcze obdarzał takim spojrzeniem? 

\- Jest wykonana naprawdę starannie-powiedział w zadumie. 

Itachi niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się do niego. Uśmiechem, który ścisnął coś w wnętrzu Naruto. Było w nim coś zbyt szczerego, bezbronnego, z nutką smutku, zmęczenia . 

\- Tak, widać w tym włożony wysiłek artysty, jego zamiłowanie do detali, nieśpieszne dopieszczanie dzieła. 

 _Miłość_. 

Kogo kochał w ten smutny, zrezygnowany sposób? 

Zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy słuchał jak opowiada o kolejnych przedmiotach na aukcji, obserwując, jak rozjaśnia się mu twarz na widok dzieła sztuki szczególnie starannie wykonanego, ale wkrótce dał się uwieść jego opowiadaniu. 

Itachi mówił w sposób, którego czasami wstydził się Naruto - zbyt szczerze, używając zbyt pięknych słów, mówił jednak spokojnie i z godnością, z cichą pasją, gdy Naruto czasami krztusił się własnymi  słowami, zawstydzony i zrozpaczony, z poczuciem niemożności dosięgnięcia innej osoby słowami, trafiającymi jedynie w pustkę. 

Działo się tak w sytuacji, gdy czuł się wyjątkowo niepewny, zbyt świadomy swej nieadekwatności, swej swędzącej, niezdrowej potrzeby akceptacji. Gdy nie chciał być szczery, by nie być śmiesznym, kimś dziwnym, by zbytnio nie odsłonić się. 

Jakże brakowało mu czegoś, ku czemu mógł skierować wszystkie swoje myśli, wszystkie swoje wysiłki! Jakiegoś szczytnego celu, czegoś nadrzędnego, o czym myśl sprawiłaby, że odważniej by mówił, wytrwalej by pracował, wyżej podnosił głowę. Coś, co sprawiłoby, że błyszczały mu oczy tak jak Itachiemu, opowiadającego o dziełach sztuki, mającymi wesprzeć leczenia dziecięcych nowotworów. 

Nie był jednak bohaterem opowieści o ratowaniu świata, nie był bogaczem, szczególnie utalentowanym w czymkolwiek, magiem czy wojownikiem ninja, mógł jedynie pracować od dziewiątej rano do piątej wieczora, pięć dni w tygodniu, niezmiennie przez niezliczoną ilość lat, aż do emerytury. 

I mieć kryzys egzystencjalny w najdziwniejszych miejscach. 

Jego mały epizod zadumy nad życiem przerwał nagły atak  kaszlu Itachiego. 

Pochylony do przodu, zanosił się kaszlem tak, jakby zaraz miał wypluć sobie płuco. Rzężącym, suchym kaszlem, od którego cierpła skóra. 

Naruto zerwał się na równe nogi. 

\- Przyniosę wodę - rzucił, ale w tym samym momencie kaszel ustał i Itachi uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. 

\- Już jest dobrze, proszę usiądź. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - Naruto z wahaniem usiadł z powrotem obok niego przy biurku. 

\- Można przyzwyczaić się do naprawdę wielu rzeczy- odpowiedział z roztargnieniem, wracając do wertowania rozłożonego przed nimi albumu. 

\- Co za kolor! Zawsze lubiłem ten odcień błękitu- dorzucił, wskazując na jeden z perskich dywanów. 

Był czerwony, wyszywany złotą nicią. 

Dziennikarz zmarszczył brwi, ale Itachi nie dał mu dojść do słowa:

-Nie wiesz przypadkiem, gdzie jest moje auto? Dałem  tobie kluczyki, a zostawiłem w nim prezent dla mojego brata.  

Naruto nie otrzymał wcześniej żadnych kluczyków do auta, zaniósł jedynie walizkę do jego z bocznych pokoi. 

-Jesteś tego pewien? Miałeś kluczyki w walizce? - zapytał niepewnie. 

\- Lubi pomidory - mruknął jedynie  w odpowiedzi, by po chwili zapytać:

\- Gdzie jest obraz jeziora z łabędziami? Sam go umieściłem w katalogu. Był taki nieprzyzwoity. 

 _Nieprzyzwoity obraz z łabędziami?_ Naruto z rosnącym osłupieniem obserwował jak Itachi mamrocząc coś pod nosem wertuje coraz szybciej album, jak w końcu rzuca nim o biurko, w tak niecharakterystycznym sobie wybuchu gniewu. 

\- Musi tu być! Bez niego to wszystko nie ma sensu! 

W tym właśnie momencie przypominał mu Jirayę. Gdy splątany, wyrzucający z siebie niezrozumiałe słowa, unosił się gniewem, nie rozumiejąc, że inni nie są w stanie go zrozumieć, nie są w stanie spełnić jego próśb. 

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - z ulgą usłyszał za sobą głos Sarutobiego. 

\- Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej źle to się skończy!

Sarutobi też wydawał się zaskoczony zmianą zachowania Itachiego, który przed chwilą był usposobieniem  spokoju i dobrych manier, a teraz trząsł się z gniewu, ale szybko się opanował. 

\- Nie chcielibyśmy tego. O co chodzi? - zapytał uprzejmie. 

Nie uspokoiło to Itachiego, który zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, żywo gestykulując:

\- Nic z tego jest takie, jak powinno! Dziwne kolory, brak zamówionego przeze mnie obrazu - jakim prawem to ma się udać?! 

Wymienili się z Sarutobim spojrzeniami. 

\- Na pewno wszystko się uda. Mamy wszystko opanowane, goście dobrze się bawią - pojednawczo zaczął organizator. 

\- Przedmioty na aukcję są przepiękne - dorzucił dziennikarz. 

Itachi odwrócił się do nich gwałtownie. Grymas złości wykrzywił brzydko jego bladą twarz, naznaczył nierównymi czerwonymi plamami. 

\- Nie. Mówcie. Do. Mnie. Jak. Do-  każde słowo akcentował walnięciem pięścią w regał. Naruto  mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głuchych, rytmicznych uderzeń. 

\- Przestań, skaleczysz się - podszedł bliżej, gdy Itachi nagle przerwał i oparł się o maltretowany przed chwilą regał. 

Zbladł, jego oddech przyspieszył, wyraźnie połykał powietrze szybkimi haustami, jedną ręką kurczowo ściskając koszulę na klatce piersiowej.

\- W walizce.. Tabletki - wychrypial. 

Sarutobi błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim, oparł go o siebie. 

-Biegnij! - krzyknął do Naruto. 

  
Znalezienie pudełka z lekami zajęło zbyt dużo czasu, biegł, przeskakując dwa stopnie, nie oglądając się  za sobą, ignorując kolejne zawroty głowy, ale gdy wpadł do gabinetu i zbliżył się do Sarutobiego pochylonego nad Itachim, leżącym na podłodze, bezwiednie  spowolnił krok. 

Sarutobi już nie uciskał klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, nie próbował go ocucić. Trzymał go jedynie za rękę i wydawał się coś szeptać. Itachi jednak nie poruszał się. 

 

Okropna myśl skręciła mu trzewia. Podszedł  bardzo powoli, na sztywnych nogach. 

 

Szara, ziemista cera, tchnąca chłodem, nadająca nienaturalny wygląd jego pięknej twarzy, okolonej  długimi włosami, wygląd porzuconej, martwej lalki. Nienaturalny dla osoby żywej. 

 

Naruto stanął jak wryty, następnie poczuł jak się chwieje, jak uginają się pod nim kolana, jak osuwa się bezwładnie na podłogę.

W jednym momencie zalała go dusząca, dławiąca mieszanka uczuć, zaciskająca mu gardło i utrudniająca oddychanie. Jedno z nich przeważało- niedowierzanie, przytłaczające  poczucie absurdalności. 

Śmierć przyszła tak niespodziewanie, uderzyła niczym grom z jasnego nieba, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, bez wcześniejszych konsultacji, ledwo się poznali, bez jakiegokolwiek sensu. 

Było to przerażające. 

Z głównej sali dochodził szmer rozmów i głosy znanych osób, których nagrania wciąż ukazywano na ekranach. 

\- Nikt nie może go zobaczyć - przerwał milczenie bezbarwnym głosem Sarutobi, który w końcu podniósł się z klęczek. 

\- J-jak to? - oszołomiony nie odrywał od zwłok wzroku.

Trzęsły mu się ręce. Wydawało mu się, że śpi dziwnym pijackim snem, niespokojnym i pełnym absurdu. Przez chwilę chciało mu się śmiać.

-Trzeba zadzwonić na pogotowie czy policję, zgłosić to-dodał machinalnie, mimowolnie zauważając, jak dziwnie spokojnym tonem mówi. 

\- Czy to zmieni fakt, że nie żyje? Czy nie możemy tego  zrobić za kilka godzin? - Sarutobi spojrzał wprost na niego. Też wydawał się być nadzwyczaj spokojny. Jedynie usta zaciskał nienaturalnie mocno. 

\- Czy naprawdę chcesz przerwać to przyjęcie charytatywne dla chorych dzieci? Myślisz, że chciałby tego? - zapytał .

 _Czy ich życia też mają się zakończyć?_ usłyszał dziennikarz. _Czy mają przerwać dzieło Itachiego, którym tak bardzo się cieszył?_

Naruto zamilkł. Wraz z falą mdłości  poczuł się nagle klaustrofobicznie, wyraźnie odczuł zamkniętą przestrzeń napierających na nich czterech ścian pokoju. Niczym uderzenie w twarz, było to otrzeźwiającym, gwałtownym i bolesnym powrotem do rzeczywistości. 

Ciągle skupiony  na wyjaśnieniu przyczyny zaproszenia go tutaj, w swoim własnym reporterskim świecie, czuł się jedynie obserwatorem odgrywających się przed nim scen. Chroniło to go przed zbytnim zaangażowaniem się w wydarzenia. 

Teraz to wrażenie prysło.

Teraz liczyło się to, że był na wytwornym przyjęciu charytatywnym, od którego powodzenia zależał los chorych dzieci. Przed chwilą  umarł na nim człowiek, którego prawdziwie polubił w trakcie ich krótkiej rozmowy, a któremu nie był w stanie już pomóc, mógł jedynie kontynuować jego dzieło. Teraz był czas decyzji, co mieli z tym zrobić. 

Przeczesał  ręką włosy, których miękkość zaskoczyła go. Już przestał się dusić własnymi emocjami, teraz czuł się jedynie oszołomiony, odrętwiały. Gdyby ktoś w tym momencie go zapytał, co czuje, nie wiedziałby, co miałby odpowiedzieć. 

\- Co sugerujesz? - zapytał cicho, chociaż znał już odpowiedź. Może potrzebował usłyszeć ją na głos, przekonać się, że naprawdę mają zamiar to zrobić. 

\- Musimy schować ciało.


	8. Rozdział VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pewnie Naruto i Sasuke trochę ooc, ale z drugiej strony żyją w innym świecie, więc... cóż.

Przegląd laptopa zaginionego ukazał, że dziennikarz miał różnorodne zainteresowania, czy to ze względów zawodowych czy osobistych.

Zebrane artykuły i odwiedzane przez niego strony dotyczyły najczęściej różnych zagadnień z dziedzin socjologii, psychologii, biologii i fizyki.

Kakashi sam nie był pewien skąd utworzyło się w nim to niejasne wrażenie, że kilka tygodni przed swoim zaginięciem uwaga dziennikarza zaczęła jednak krążyć wokół jednego tematu, że szukał odpowiedzi na jakieś niewypowiedziane głośno pytanie.

Artykuł o genialnym wynalazcy i fizyku z XIX wieku, o jego fantastycznej idei stworzenia łańcucha wież opasających całą Ziemię, przekazujących sobie energię.

Poszukiwanie śladów wirtualnej obecności zaginionej sprzed kilku miesięcy młodej kobiety.

Nagranie konferencji o hipnozie.

Kontrola snów.

Dawne wierzenia i potwory.

Meridany i kontrola czakry.

Czy rzeczywiście coś łączyło te tematy?

Zmarszczył brwi. W którymś momencie lista dziwnych wyszukiwanych  haseł urywała się, dziennikarza zaczęła ciekawić jedynie pogoda i przegląd nowych seriali.

Usunął  też wszystkie swoja konta społecznościowe.

Czy coś się zdarzyło wtedy, tydzień przed jego zaginięciem?

 

 

 

21 dni przed zaginięciem

 

Przeczesał ręką włosy, których miękkość zaskoczyła go. Już przestał się dusić, teraz czuł się jedynie oszołomiony, odrętwiały, odcięty od własnych emocji. Gdyby ktoś w tym momencie zapytał go, co czuje, nie wiedziałby, co miałby odpowiedzieć.

\- Co sugerujesz? - zapytał cicho, chociaż znał już odpowiedź.

Może potrzebował usłyszeć ją na głos, przekonać się, że naprawdę mają zamiar to zrobić.

\- Musimy schować ciało.

 

Cóż innego mieli zrobić, jeśli chcieli by cel tego przyjęcia został spełniony?

 

Nie mieli zbyt dużego wyboru, padło na  drewnianą podłużną skrzynię stojącą w gabinecie. Sarutobi wyjął z niej jakieś przedmioty owinięte w folię bąbelkową, robiąc miejsce na ciało.

Naruto próbując nie myśleć o tym co robi, chwycił za ramiona Itachiego, Sarutobi ujął jego nogi. 

Był cięższy niż się wydawało, jego ręce bezwładnie opadały, uderzając o podłogę i trudno było o wrażenie, że się podnosi nieporęczny worek ziemi. Udało im się jednak umieścić go w skrzyni, której wieko błyskawicznie zostało zamknięte.

Gdyby tak samo łatwo dało się odciąć od uczucia bezwładnego jego ciężaru w ramionach, o mdląco - słodkim zapachu zgnilizny, tchnącym niczym prosto z zamkniętej piwnicy!

Naruto wiedział, że ten zapach był tylko omamem, owocem jego bujnej wyobraźni, ale i tak miał ochotę niezwłocznie wziąć gorący prysznic, zmyć z siebie cały ten dzień i w końcu się obudzić.

Nie zauważył, że krąży po gabinecie, niespokojnie niczym uwięzione w klatce zwierzę, dopiero dłoń Sarutobiego na jego ramieniu przywróciła go do rzeczywistości.

\- Uspokój się, nie możesz panikować, potrzebuję cię - powiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Dziennikarz zrobił głęboki oddech. Miał ochotę zapalić, ale nie wziął z sobą papierosów, musiał poradzić sobie bez nich.

Nie zrobili nic złego, jedynie o kilka godzin przełożyli odkrycie śmierci Itachiego, tak, by nie zaburzyło to jego własnego przyjęcia charytatywnego, przekonał samego siebie.

Show must go on.

 

Składali rozrzucone wcześniej książki, gdy do gabinetu wszedł starszy mężczyzna o lasce.

\- Sarutobi, Itachi! - rzucił z uśmiechem i Naruto dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że zwrócił się do niego imieniem zmarłego sponsora.

Niczym w transie podał mu rękę, gdy Sarutobi z roztargnieniem przedstawił mężczyznę jako Noburamę Ito.

\- Za pięć minut zaczyna się licytacja, będę was czekać przy stoliku - powiedział nowopoznany, po czym nieśpiesznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Nazwał mnie jego imieniem - rzucił nienaturalnie spokojnie Naruto, gdy był pewien, że mężczyzna nie jest w stanie go usłyszeć.

\- Zwykła pomyłka, przejęzyczenie, nie przejmuj się tym. Po prostu nikt wcześniej nie poznał Itachiego - pośpieszył go uspokoić Sarutobi. - Potrzebuję cię skupionego - powtórzył.

Dziennikarz wrócił do składania książek.

 

Wkrótce siedzieli przy stoliku na sali i z minami zawodowych pokerzystów oczekiwali na rozpoczęcie licytacji.

-... i dziś niech przyświeca nam to motto- witał właśnie zebranych Noburama.

Kolejne jego słowa sprawiły, że Naruto zakrztusił się własną śliną:

\- Zanim przejdziemy do tego, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam, drogie panie i panowie, młodego człowieka, bez którego to wszystko nie byłoby możliwe - tu wskazał tak bardzo wyraźnie, tak bardzo w jego stronę - Itachiego!

Sam nie wiedział jakim sposobem wstał i ukłonił się zebranym na sali ludziom. Może dlatego, że Sarutobi pociągnął go za łokieć ku górze, szepcząc mu coś do ucha o tym, że ma jedynie przedstawić się, może dlatego, że siedząc w oświetlonej jasnym (w końcu) światłem sali i widząc wyraźnie ogrom przygotowań, bogactwo strojów zebranych, nie był w stanie zaburzyć porządku przyjęcia charytatywnego i nagle stwierdzić, że nie, zaszła pomyłka i nie jest wcale Itachim, i nie, nie poznają go tego wieczoru, sprzed pół godziny zmarł i spoczywa w drewnianej skrzyni w pokoju obok.

Wszedł w oczekiwaną od niego rolę i gdy Noburama poprosił go do mikrofonu, by wygłosił przemówienie, mógł winić tylko siebie.

Może było zbyt naiwne sądzenie z jego strony, że zdoła z całej tej sytuacji wykręcić się, że po przyjęciu zwyczajnie zadzwonią na pogotowie i zgłoszą zgon, i nikomu więcej nie stanie się krzywda.

Ceną za takie myślenie było to, że teraz miał wygłosić przemówienie, wszech i wobec, publicznie przedstawiając się jako zmarły, znany bogacz.

Z ciążącym poczuciem nieuchronności, że oto zapada klamka, oto podejmuje się fałszerstwa, kradzieży tożsamości i dziwnego pogodzenia się z tym, wziął od Sarutobiego szkic przemówienia Itachiego, który ten najwyraźniej z jakiegoś powodu miał przy sobie, i ruszył do mikrofonu.

Uśmiechał się wtedy, kiedy było to stosowne, poważniał, gdy tego od niego oczekiwano, wspomniał o własnej chorobie i wkrótce został nagrodzony hucznymi oklaskami.

Wracając do stolika zauważył leżący pod ścianą na podłodze swój telefon komórkowy.

Ach, zapomniał o nim.

Najwidoczniej dziewczyna, której go pożyczył, tu go zostawiła. Jakkolwiek to było dziwne.

Z tą obezwładniającą obojętnością osoby, która wie, że po uszy tkwi w kłopotach i nic tego nie zmieni, odkrył, że miał trzy nowe wiadomości od Uchihy.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się kim był Uchiha i w jaki sposób miał wyczucie pisać w najgorszym możliwie momencie, a gdy przypomniał, ogarnęła go fala zniechęcenia.

Nie było go tu, to było oczywiste, a cokolwiek odpisał, nie miało to już znaczenia wobec śmierci Itachiego.

Nie czuł się na siłach zachować pozory normalności przed jeszcze jedną osobą. Dziękuję bardzo, wystarczyło mu udawanie przed salą pełną wytwornie ubranych ludzi, że wcale nie wepchał zwłok największego sponsora przyjęcia do pierwszej lepszej drewnianej skrzyni, która napatoczyła mu się pod rękę.

Tylko siła nawyku sprawiła, że otworzył wiadomości i obojętnie zaczął je przeglądać. Przeczytanie ich ze zrozumieniem zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę.

 

_Nie ciekawią mnie twoje sekciarskie spotkania ludzi wierzących w dziewięcioogoniaste demony._

 

Ha, takiej odpowiedzi mógł się spodziewać po gburze. Nawet go nie zdziwiła czy uraziła. Od niechcenia przeszedł do kolejnej wiadomości:

 

_Mógłbyś przynajmniej podać adres nie należący do dawno opuszczonego budynku, idioto. Usuń mój numer._

 

Zmarszczył brwi, gbur był dalej przewidywalnie gburowaty, zabrał się za czytanie ostatniej wiadomości:

 

_Dlaczego miałbym pójść z tobą razem do onsenu?? A idźże tam sam i przekonaj się, że oblewanie się nawzajem wrzątkiem nie jest tym, co się tam robi_

 

W innej sytuacji, w innym świecie, gdzie Itachi wciąż żył, może by go rozbawił swym temperamentem, przeczący własnym słowom - gdy najpierw stwierdzał brak zainteresowania, by po chwili je okazać, gdy kazał usunąć numer telefonu, by zaraz napisać samemu, to, że używał słowa "idźże" w smsie, ale teraz jedynie wpatrywał się w wiadomości tępym wzrokiem.

 

.. _sekciarskie.. adres… opuszczonego.. onsen.._

 

Ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

O co chodziło z podaniem adresu opuszczonego budynku?

Sprawdził wysłany wcześniej adres.

Zgadzał się, nie było pomyłki.

Wiele nie myśląc zrobił zdjęcie mijającemu ich stolik robotowi w tacą kieliszków szampana. W tle widoczny był kolejny stolik, suto zastawiony.

Z dopiskiem _Opuszczony budynek?_ wysłał mu je w odpowiedzi, chociaż wcześniej wcale jej nie planował.

Odpowiedź Uchihy nieoczekiwanie go prawdziwie rozzłościła.

 

_Nie marnuj więcej mojego czasu._

 

Przeklął głośno, tak, że Sarutobi kopnął go pod stołem.

Czy naprawdę musiał być tak chamski?! Najwyraźniej to był błąd, ujrzenie w nim możliwego powiernika dziwnych wydarzeń! I o co w ogóle mu, do jasnej cholery, chodziło?!

Wściekle wypisywał różne wyzwiska pod adresem gbura, w wiadomości, której ostatecznie nie wysłał.

Wiedział, że zachowanie Uchihy wkurza go bardziej niż powinno, że zwyczajnie _chciał_  wkurzać się na Uchihę, na jego niezrozumiałe i bezpośrednie zachowanie, bo gniew był pewną ulgą, bardziej wygodny od poczucia fatalistycznej obojętności. Wzmacniał go, w odróżnieniu od poczucia winy, wyrzutów sumienia i lęku.

Wolał się wkurzać niż myśleć o długowłosym młodym mężczyźnie, jego umiłowaniu piękna, smutnym i zrezygnowanym kochaniu kogoś. O tym, że zawłaszczył po jego śmierci jego tożsamość i stał się przestępcą.

Niespodziewanie otrzymał kolejną wiadomość:

 

_Muszę jednak zapytać - co to miało na celu? Idiotyczne zaproszenie do zajęcia się urbexem?_

 

Sfrustrowany dał upust nurtującej mu myśli:

 

_WTF, nie rozumiem o czym ględzisz. Co ma urbex do seksownych sukienek i garniturów?_

 

Odpowiedź Uchihy niczego nie wyjaśniła:

 

_Zażyłeś jakieś środki psychotropowe? Piłeś?_

 

 _Środki psychotropowe_? 

Przewrócił oczyma. 

 

_Nie, mamo, nie miałem kiedy. Cały wieczór odrabiałem pracę domową. Psa wyprowadź sobie sama_

 

Gdy czekał na odpowiedź, nagle pobladły Sarutobi ścisnął go mocno za łokieć i wskazał ku wejściu do sali.

Nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy zobaczył, że wnoszą na salę podłużną, drewnianą skrzynię, tą samą, w której ukryli wcześniej ciało Itachiego.

Roześmiał się, śmiechem, w którym nie było ani krzty wesołości.

Tego mógł się spodziewać.

Od chwili gdy tu się pojawił, wydawało się, że wszystko sprzęgło się przeciwko niemu, by stopniowo, powoli wprowadzić go w obłęd.

Od nazewnictwa mięsnych pasztecików wegetariańskimi, po ukrycie zwłok i kradzież tożsamości - co jeszcze wbrew sobie miał zrobić tego wieczoru? Miał udać, że nie wie czyje zwłoki znajdują się w skrzyni? Upierać się, że to on jest Itachim? W taki sposób może zostać posądzony o jego morderstwo!

Zaskoczyło go jego jasne i wyraźne przeczucie, że cokolwiek jeszcze miało się wydarzyć tego wieczoru, to będzie jedynie się pogrążać. Przeczucie nieuchronnej klęski.

Skąd ten nagły przypływ fatalizmu, tak mu nietypowy?

Może zbyt wiele dziwnych zbiegów okoliczności prowadziło do tego momentu, tak, że mogłoby się wydawać, że ktoś specjalnie ukartował wydarzenia tego wieczoru, by on wbrew sobie stał się przestępcą.

Nowa wiadomość od Uchihy sprawiła, że oderwał wzrok od niesionej skrzyni i z kolei wlepił w własny telefon.

 

_Wskaż mi więc proszę, gdzie na tym zdjęciu widzisz jakiekolwiek sukienki, seksowne czy nie._

 

Do wiadomości był dołączony załącznik, screenshot wcześniej wysłanego przez niego zdjęcia z dopiskiem "Opuszczony budynek?".

Tylko oba zdjęcia diametralnie się różniły.

Gdy jego przedstawiało robota z szampanem, parę siedząca przy stoliku - kobietę w sukni o wysokim rozcięciu, odsłaniającym udo i mężczyznę w drogim garniturze - Uchiha najwyraźniej otrzymał zdjęcie opuszczonej sali, o betonowych ścianach i podłodze, plamach wilgoci na suficie.

Przypatrując się uważnie zdjęciu Uchihy, poczuł, jak cierpnie mu skóra i włoski stają na karku.

To nie była odmienna sala.

Zdjęcia przedstawiały tą samą salę, ujętą na zdjęciu pod tym samym kątem, z tego samego miejsca - z miejsca, na którym właśnie siedział.

Jedyną różnicą było brak ludzi, stolików, żyrandola, podłogi na zdjęciu Uchihy.

Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, jakby znalazł się nagle w towarzystwie duchów.

Co to oznaczało?

 

 _Haha -_ wysłał pośpiesznie w odpowiedzi.

_Super szybkie umiejętności Photoshopa, od teraz będę się bać_

 

_Bo tym to jest, nie? Mam uwierzyć, że wcale nie otrzymałeś zdjęcia gali z sukniami i garniakami, z kelnerem - robotem?_

 

Czekając na odpowiedź z sercem w gardle obserwował jak ustawiają skrzynię na podeście, tak, by była widoczna z każdego miejsca na sali.

\- Obiekt numer trzynaście w katalogu, obiekt-niespodzianka! - zapowiedział radośnie Noburama.

Oczywiście, obiekt-niespodzianka, jakże stosownie.

Niespodzianka dla wszystkich tu zebranych, makabryczna, nie taka, jaką oczekiwali.

Naruto poczuł, że go mdli. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz zemdleje lub zwymiotuje.

Wytarł spocone dłonie o spodnie.

Co tu właściwie się działo? Czy miał rzeczywiście obserwować jak sprzedają na licytacji skrzynię, w której wcześniej ukrył zwłoki?

Co znaczyło dziwne zdjęcie Uchihy? Gdyby miał mu uwierzyć i założyć, że jego zdjęcie ukazywało prawdę, niczym lustro ukazujące prawdziwe naturę wampira, to.. o czym to świadczyło?

 

_Tak._

 

Dwukrotnie przeczytał dalszą część odpowiedzi Uchihy:

 

_Czy gdy poruszasz się zbyt szybko kręci ci się głowa i masz mdłości?_

 

\- Skup się, musisz wygrać tą skrzynię - usłyszał szept Sarutobiego, gdy gorączkowo odpisywał:

 

_Skąd wiesz?_

 

Jako że naprawdę nie chciał w tym wszystkim uczestniczyć, dopisał jeszcze, z nikłą nadzieją, że może jest w stanie mu doradzić :

 

_Co mam zrobić?_

 

Skąd wiedział o jego złym samopoczuciu, dlaczego tego oczekiwał?

\- Pięć tysięcy! - rozpoczęła się licytacja.

\- Dziesięć! - mimowolnie mu się wyrwało, zanim przeczytał kolejną wiadomość.

 

_Jeżeli się nie mylę, to nie rób nic. Nie reaguj, cokolwiek by się działo. Ale najpierw koniecznie zaobserwuj działanie innych osób, tych, z którymi nie masz interakcji._

 

Miał nie reagować, gdy sprzedawano właśnie skrzynię z ukrytymi przez niego zwłokami? Miał jedynie obserwować?

W jaki sposób miał mu zaufać?

Rzucił okiem na dalsze stoliki.

Para siedząca przy jednym z nich z uśmiechami na twarzy wymieniała się jakimiś uwagami, mało subtelnie spoglądając na innych uczestników przyjęcia.

Kobieta śmiała się z pełnej piersi, odrzucając do tyłu głowę.

Wrócili do wymiany zdań, kobieta ponownie śmiała się odrzucając do tyłu głowę.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Piętnaście tysięcy! - ktoś krzyknął na sali, ale nie zareagował, z uwagą obserwując parę.

Ponowna wymiana zdań, ponowny śmiech kobiety, w ten sam sposób.

Cykl rozpoczynał się od nowa.

 

Może nie grał dostatecznie wiele gier, by móc zmierzyć się z Shikamaru, kolegą z pracy i nałogowym graczem wszystkiego, w co dało się grać, jednak mógł w zachowaniu tej pary zauważyć podobieństwo do NPC, inaczej BN.

Do bohaterów niezależnych, postaci odgrywanych przez program, które mieli w swe zachowania wpisane jedynie prosty wzór postępowania, z którego nie mogli się wyłamać.

W kółko, wciąż i wciąż, powtarzali te same czynności.

Gdy raz to zauważyłeś, nie mogłeś tego odwidzieć, nagle widziałeś rażącą sztuczność ich zachowania.

Zdjęcie Uchihy wyraźnie ukazywało pustą, opuszczoną salę.

 

\- Dwadzieścia tysięcy! - ktoś krzyknął, gdy on oparł się wygodniej o krzesło i sięgnął po filiżankę.

Musiał coś wypić, nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Musiał tylko uważać by nie rozlać herbaty, tak trzęsły mu się ręce.

\- Sprzedane raz - rozpoczął odliczanie Noburama.

\- Co robisz?! Musisz wygrać skrzynię - prosto mu do ucha syknął Sarutobi.

Naruto spojrzał na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

Kim właściwie był ten mężczyzna? Podążając za nim wylądował w tym właśnie miejscu, na licytacji niespodzianki-zwłok.

\- Sprzedane dwa - kontynuował Noburama.

A może powinien zapytać czym?

\- Nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru mi cokolwiek ukazać, " naturę minionych wydarzeń" czy cokolwiek innego, prawda? Wiedziałeś jednak, że takie zaproszenie mnie tu zmami -powiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Jeszcze możesz ją wygrać! - Sarutobi nawet nie mrugnął w odpowiedzi na jego oskarżenie, dalej trzymał się sztywno swej roli.

Noburama właśnie otwierał usta, by sprzedać skrzynię jakiemuś pechowcu za dwadzieścia tysięcy, gdy na sali wzniósł się okrzyk:

\- Pięć tysięcy! - i tak po prostu nagle cały proces sprzedaży skrzyni rozpoczął się od nowa.

 

Niczym w grze komputerowej, w której zanim nie wykonałeś wszystkich wymaganych czynności, nie mogłeś przejść na kolejny poziom, dreptałeś więc w kółko tymi samymi ścieżkami, próbując odkryć klucz przejścia dalej.

 

Wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu.

 _Czym_ byli ci ludzie?

W co chcieli go wrobić?

W ukartowaniu całego wieczoru, całego przyjęcia by kupił zwłoki, było coś złowrogiego, ścinającego krew w żyłach.

Chcieli zrobić z niego kozła ofiarnego czy ukarać go za coś niczym w prześmiewczym pochodzie Charivari?

\- Stój! - Sarutobi chwycił go za ramię, ale teraz, gdy wiedział, że nie jest w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób oddziaływać na niego, z łatwością uwolnił się z jego uścisku.

Nie odpowiedział, szybkim krokiem kontynuował chód ku wyjściu.

Rzekomy organizator przyjęcia zatrzymał się na progu wejścia, gdzie zaczął dreptać w jednym miejscu, nieporadnie machając ku niemu, oddalającemu się, rękoma, tak, jakby nie mógł przekroczyć jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy.

Prawdopodobnie o to właśnie chodziło.

Nie odwracając się ruszył w dół ulicy, oświetloną o tej porze latarniami.Nie czuł się na siłach usiąść za kółkiem, a wieczorne chłodne powietrze sprawiało, że czuł się trochę mniej skołowany.Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wcisnął przycisk dzwonku do ostatniej osoby, z którą miał kontakt.

Uchiha nie odbierał.

Przeklął.

Gdy tak bardzo potrzebował odpowiedzi! Gdy potrzebował zrozumieć, co właśnie się wydarzyło! Nadać temu wszystkiemu jakiś sens.

Sądził, że był na przyjęciu charytatywnym. Zdjęcie Uchihy wyraźnie ukazywało, że znajdował się jednak w opuszczonym budynku, dawno porzuconym.

Zdjęcie mogło nie tylko ukazać coś paranormalnego, niewidzialnego dla ludzkiego oka.

Mogło też uchwycić fakt, że to, co wydawało się, że się widzi, było jedynie iluzją.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na budynek, z którego wyszedł.

 

Wybite okna i grafitti na frontowej ścianie.

 

To rzeczywiście się wydarzyło.

Był pod wpływem jakiejś iluzji, w której ludzie byli częścią jakiegoś programu, mającym na na celu… zrobienia z niego przestępcę?

Czy to znaczyło, że Itachi nie zginął tego wieczoru? Nigdy nie istniał?

Myśl ta sprawiła, że zalewająca go fala ulgi była zabarwiona lekko smutkiem. Czy lepiej było umrzeć przedwcześnie czy nigdy nie istnieć?

Ach, czuł się przytłoczony tym wszystkim, wciąż pamiętał to uczucie pogodzenia się z swym losem przestępcy, swą własną rezygnację, postąpienie zgodnie z oczekiwaniami innych, to poczucie winy. Jak mogli tak nim zabawić się, zmusić go do takiego postępowania?

Szamotany naprzemiennie różnymi uczuciami, szedł zamroczony ulicą, bez jakiegokolwiek celu. Chyba w którymś momencie wszedł do mijanego posterunku policji, ale odszedł, gdy na pytanie, co chce zgłosić, nie znalazł prostej odpowiedzi.

Miał zgłosić iluzję, w której ktoś zabawił się jego kosztem? To może niech od razu skieruje się do oddziału psychiatrycznego?

\- To nie łaska odebrać telefonu, gdy raz, jadąc, zignorowałem twój? - usłyszał nagle czyjś zirytowany głos za sobą, gdy kupował paczkę papierosów w przydrożnym kiosku.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Ciemne, niesforne włosy, blada trójkątna twarz bez wyrazu - Uchiha.

Nawet nie próbował powstrzymać uśmiechu na jego widok. Poczuł jakby właśnie jakiś olbrzymi ciężar spadł z jego ramion.

Jakkolwiek zareaguje Uchiha, przynajmniej będzie mógł mu opowiedzieć o wydarzeniach tego wieczoru. Przestanie dusić się ich wspomnieniem, nie mogący nikomu o nich powiedzieć, czując, że zaraz zwariuje.

Najpierw jednak musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że mam mdłości i zawroty głowy?

 

Zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej i doszedł do wniosku, że te uczucie dyskomfortu towarzyszące mu na sali mogło być powiązane z jedzeniem, które w iluzji nie miało prawo istnieć. Pytaniem więc było, co on właściwie zjadł?

Z drugiej strony zastanawiające było to, że po wyjściu z budynki wszelkie dolegliwości znikły jak ręką odjął.

Jeżeli Uchiha o tym wiedział, to wiedział coś o samych wydarzeniach, co mu się przytrafiły. Pytaniem było skąd.

 

Na twarzy Uchihy po raz pierwszy, odkąd go poznał, zagościła jakaś inna emocja niż obojętność i irytacja. Przez chwilę wydawał się zakłopotany.

\- Choroba symulatorowa - mruknął.

\- Co takiego? - nie zrozumiał Naruto.

\- Choroba symulatorowa - powtórzył głośniej ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.- Miałeś jej objawy.

\- Choroba symulatorowa niczym w symulacjach lotu pilotów? I… - zaczął niepewnie dziennikarz.       

 - i niczym w VR, wirtualnej rzeczywistości? Tak - dokończył za niego Uchiha.

Ach tak, zrozumiał nagle Naruto. To miało sens, a zarazem wcale go nie miało.

Gdy wkraczałeś do wirtualnej rzeczywistości, nakładając specjalistyczne gogle, których na pewno nie przeoczył, mózg odbierał sprzeczne dane. Mogłeś fizycznie nie ruszać się z miejsca, gdy przed oczyma śmigały ci kolejne miejsca, w których szybko przemieszczałeś się. Błędnik wariował i stąd możliwe uczucie mdłości, wymioty.

Dlaczego miał chorobę symulatorową na iluzjonistycznym przyjęciu? Czy to znaczyło, że…

-.. wszedłem do wirtualnej rzeczywistości? Cało to przyjęcie charytatywne odbyło w wirtualnej rzeczywistości? - głośno się zastanowił.

Tylko w jaki sposób? Nie nakładał żadnych gogli, a hologramy chyba by odróżnił.

\- Przyjęcie charytatywne? - zdziwił się Uchiha wysoko podnosząc brwi.

Naruto niespodziewanie roześmiał się na widok jego miny. Czuł się nagle o niebo lepiej.

\- Nie martw się, nie ominęło cię zbyt wiele. Jedynie ukrywanie zwłok, a następnie ich sprzedaż na licytacji - powiedział nonszalancko, by po chwili znów roześmiać się.

Wytrącanie pozornie stoickiego bruneta z równowagi było naprawdę zabawnie. I dziwnie satysfakcjonujące.

Zdecydowanie potrzebował odreagować makabryczny wieczór.

\- Usiądźmy - wskazał na pusty przystanek autobusowy z ławką.

Wkrótce opowiadał o wydarzeniach tego wieczoru słuchającemu uważnie mężczyźnie.

Nie przerywał, nie wtrącał, jedynie słuchał, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Pod koniec opowiadania na jego czole pojawiła się pozioma zmarszczka.

-.. nie był w stanie wyjść poza drzwi, więc został tam, na progu - zakończył swą opowieść Naruto.

Uchiha nie odpowiedział. Dalej wpatrywał się gdzieś przed siebie, z tym zmarszczonym czołem i z rękoma w kieszeniach.

\- Więc.. co o tym myślisz? Brzmi dość niewiarygodnie, prawda? - zapytał dziennikarz, drapiąc się nerwowo w tył głowy.

Milczenie jego rozmówcy zaczęło go trochę przytłaczać, chyba mężczyzna nie chciał zareagować jak Kiba? Jakby był kimś niezupełnie wiarygodnym, kimś śmiesznym w swym przekonaniach, że..

\- Nie zakończyłem wyjaśnienia, skąd wiedziałem o twojej chorobie symulatorowej - przerwał jego ponure rozmyślania Uchiha, nagle spoglądając przeszywającym wzrokiem prosto na niego.

-Tak? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Wtedy, przy torach - zaczął monotonnym tonem głosu brunet, by po chwili znów wiercić wzrokiem dziury w kamienicy naprzeciwko nich - miałem podobne doświadczenie. Uczucie lekkich mdłości, o których szybko zapomniałem. Coś innego zwróciło moją uwagę.

\- Co takiego? - Naruto mimowolnie pochylił się ku niemu do przodu.

\- Jakkolwiek głupio i irracjonalnie to brzmi.. - mężczyzna przeczesał włosy gestem, który dziennikarz bez problemu rozpoznał.

Nieumiejętnie skrywane zdenerwowanie . Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

-.. nagle przede mną, zwyczajnie w powietrzu przede mną, pojawił się tekst. Wybór. Miałem wybrać. Czy pozwolić zginąć pięciu osobom przywiązanym do torów czy zmienić bieg pociągu, by zginęły tylko dwie - zakończył na jednym wydechu.

Naruto wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. A po chwili go olśniło.

\- Dylemat wagonika! - krzyknął z uciechą.

Stąd to uczucie, że wspomnienie wykolejącego się pociągu z czymś mu się kojarzyło!

 

Dylemat wagonika lub inaczej dylemat zwrotnicy- stary eksperyment myślowy z etyki, stawiający wobec dylematu zabicia własnoręcznie jednej osoby lub pozwolenia by zginęło kilka osób, dylemat, o którym wspomniano chyba na każdych studiach.

W podstawowej jego wersji wagonik pędził po torach, do których było przywiązanych przez szalonego filozofa pięciu ludzi. Ale można było przestawić zwrotnicę i skierować wagonik na drugi tor, do którego przywiązany był jeden człowiek. Pytaniem było czy miałeś podjąć się tego działania i przesądzić o śmierci jednej osoby zamiast pięciu?

Najwyraźniej Uchiha wybrał właśnie to podejście.

 

Wspomniany mężczyzna spojrzał na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, by po chwili z przekleństwem ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

\- Przecież to oczywiste! - jęknął. - Jak mogłem nie wpaść na to wcześniej?

\- Nie chciałeś ze mną współpracować - śpiewnie i całkowicie bezwstydnie wypomniał mu Naruto.

\- Miałem poważnie zastanawiać się nad Kyuubim czy jakimś majakiem pociągu? Nie jestem świrem - burknął w odpowiedzi.

Naruto uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

Ciemna koszula bez żadnego zagięcia, spodnie jakby prosto spod żelazka. Czy nie wspomniał też coś o niechęci bycia irracjonalnym?

\- Bardzo cenisz sobie porządek i logikę? - zgadł.

W odpowiedzi posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- A co to za granie w dwadzieścia pytań ? Jak każdy rozsądny człowiek - powiedział zbywająco.

Wydawał się nagle zmęczony.

\- Nie wszystko da się logicznie wytłumaczyć - odpowiedział przekornie.

Sam był tym, który częściej niż tego wymagała ustawa kierował się impulsami i intuicją, a nie zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Ponure spojrzenie Uchihy stało się jakby bardziej oceniające.

\- Do czasu - powiedział głosem bardzo starego i zmęczonego człowieka.

Naruto stłumił uśmiech.

\- Muszę Ci coś pokazać - powiedział nagle Uchiha i wstał, otrzepując spodnie z niewidzialnych pyłków.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, ruszył bez słowa przed siebie.

Naruto westchnął dramatycznie i ruszył za nim. Na widok granatowego audi dziennikarz mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi. Miał wrażenie, że zapomniał o czymś.

Idący przed nim otworzył tylne drzwi auta i wsiadł, zostawiając je otwarte. Naruto potraktował to jako zaproszenie w stylu mruków, skąpiących słów, ciulających je Bóg więc po co, i wsiadł w ślad za nim. Uniósł lekko brwi na widok przynajmniej trzech laptopów w salonie samochodu.Jeden z nich Uchiha wręczył mu, mówiąc :

\- Musisz coś zobaczyć.

Rzucił na laptop okiem.

\- Netflix, naprawdę? - zdziwił się , gdy wydawało mu się, że nic więcej go tego wieczoru nie zaskoczy.

Uchiha po tym wszystkim miał ochotę obejrzeć sobie coś wspólnie? Jakąś czarną komedię czy horror, nagranie taśmy produkcyjnej, równiutko poskładanych produktów, cokolwiek oglądał by się rozluźnić?

\- Ee, dzięki za ofertę, ale..

\- Zamknij się i patrz - przerwał mu bez złości.

Włączony przez Uchihę film ukazywał eksperyment społeczny, w którym zmuszono niczego nieświadome osoby do morderstwa. Do pchnięcia niewinnej osoby z dachu.

Wszystko zaczynało się od przyjęcia charytatywnego i pasztecików z mięsem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Film Derrecka Browna "The Push", jak coś.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Jeśli, po kilku tygodniach śledztwa, ktoś zapytałby go o  jego osobiste zdanie na temat Uzumakiego, nie odpowiedziałby od razu. 

Po zastanowieniu powiedziałby, że chociaż  opowieści jego znajomych tworzyły obraz osoby nieskomplikowanej, przyjaznej i głośnej, w typie  pogodnego lekkoducha, ciekawego świata, który każdy zna, to nic w jego życiu takim się nie wydawało. 

Nieskomplikowane. 

Ani jego seksualność czy liczne związki, ani różnorodność zainteresowań, czy w końcu jego historia  życia rodzinnego, przeszłość osieroconego dziecka. 

Był w tym pewien zgrzyt, myśl, że może nie wiedział, tak jak  nikt z spotkanych w jego sprawie ludzi, czegoś bardzo fundamentalnego o nim, czegoś co mogłoby wszystko zmienić. 

 Jak mógł zakładać istnienie jakiegoś prostego wytłumaczenia jego zaginięcia? 

 

 

21 dni przed zaginięciem 

 Włączony przez Uchihę film dokumentalny ukazywał eksperyment społeczny, w którym zmuszono niczego nieświadome osoby do morderstwa. Do pchnięcia niewinnej osoby z dachu. 

 Wszystko zaczynało się od przyjęcia charytatywnego i pasztecików z mięsem. 

 

Nazewnictwo mięsnego jedzenia wegetariańskim na prośbę organizatora było pierwszym krokiem ku ślepemu posłuszeństwu  i postępowaniu zgodnie z oczekiwaniami innych. Spełniając kolejne prośby wchodziło się w rolę osoby podległej, co sprawiało, że trudniej było potem postąpić wbrew organizatorowi.

 Pomyśleć, że nawet jego nie stosowny do okazji ubiór był zaplanowany! Miał przez to poczuć się nieswojo i w jego przypadku to zadziałało. 

Nie tłumaczyło to jednak dziwnego wystroju sali. 

 

 Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział w milczeniu po zakończeniu filmu. 

 Dzięki zwiększonej świadomości możemy bardziej uważać przy podejmowaniu  decyzji,  mówili w filmie, ale najwidoczniej to było prostsze do powiedzenia niż zrobienia. 

 Najbardziej przerażające z tego wszystkiego było to, że nie wiedział jak postąpiłby tego wieczoru, gdyby nie wyszedł z przyjęcia. 

 Naprawdę nie wiedział. 

 

 Może dałby się przekonać upozorować upadek Itachiego z schodów i skopał by jego ciało, by zostawić na nim ślady po urazie? 

 Może czułby się zmuszony pchnąć go z dachu, gdy cudownie przebudzony groziłby mu policją i więzieniem? 

 

 - Muszę się przewietrzyć- rzucił do sprawdzającego coś na telefonie Uchihy i wysiadł z jego auta. 

 Nie wiedział jak miał się czuć z tym, że przed chwilą ktoś bawił się nim niczym w wspomnianym eksperymencie, chcąc zmusić go do morderstwa. 

 Chcąc zmusić go do morderstwa, co może zakończyłoby się sukcesem. 

Zacisnął pięści. 

\- Przepraszam - usłyszał nagle. 

Podniósł głowę i z zdumieniem spojrzał na stojącego obok niego Uchihę, który z rękoma w kieszeniach, wpatrywał się uparcie w witrynę sklepu naprzeciwko. 

\- Gdybym wcześniej  powiedział o moich podejrzeniach, może nie musiałbyś przez to przechodzić. 

\- Nie musiałeś mi cokolwiek mówić, zwłaszcza po tym jak potraktowałem cię ostatnio - wzruszył, zakłopotany, ramionami.  

Był zaskoczony jego przeprosinami. Nie wyglądał na osobę, której przechodziło to z łatwością. 

\- No i wiemy, że ktoś bawi się z nami w różne eksperymenty - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, ale po chwili spoważniał. 

\- Tylko… 

 ... tylko jak miał czuć się z świadomością, że tak łatwo dał im  się zmanipulować? 

Sprawili, że wtedy, na przyjęciu, prawdziwie bał się i męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. 

Czyż nie kilka dni wcześniej stwierdził, że postara się być bardziej szczery? Teraz był zmuszony uświadomić sobie, że tak łatwo było zacząć postępować wbrew sobie! 

W przypływie gniewu - na nich i na siebie-uderzył, mocno, pięścią o ścianę kamienicy. 

\- Nie będę więcej postępował niezgodnie z sobą -  czując ból zdartego naskórka obiecał sam sobie. Przysiągł. 

 Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o obecności Uchihy. 

Oż, kurde. 

 

Kurde, kurde, kurde!

Właśnie takie jego postępowanie  było jedną z przyczyn dlaczego jego związki kończyły się tak szybko!

Bo nie nadążali za nim, mówili odwracając wzrok. Bo był  zbyt nieprzewidywalny, raz niezwykle otwarty i przywiązany, za chwilę kłamiący jak z nut o sobie. Zbyt intensywny, by nie powiedzieć dziwny, wprawiający czasami swoją spontanicznością w zakłopotanie.  

Był odmienny od nich, z rodzinnymi obiadami i domami z ogródkiem. 

Nie chciał w ten sposób kończyć znajomości z Uchihą, poczuł nagle z mocą. Wciąż pamiętał ulgę na jego widok. Potrzebował go, by móc razem wyjaśnić znaczenie dziwnych zdarzeń, które im się przytrafiły.

Spojrzał z ukosa na mężczyznę. Tak, nadal tu stał i z lekko uniesioną brwią przypatrywał się jego krwawiącej dłoni. 

Po chwili, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, uśmiechnął się lekko. Jednym kącikiem ust, półuśmiechem, w którym jakby kryło się wyzwanie postąpienia zgodnie z własną obietnicą. 

Naruto  na ten widok mimowolnie wyprostował się. Poczuł się nagle bardziej pewnie. 

 Może jednak Uchiha wcale nie był tym poukładanym elegancikiem z porządnego domu, któremu mógł jedynie wydać się kimś niezrównoważonym. 

 - Jeszcze się przekonasz - rzucił z zawadiackim uśmiechem, jednym z nielicznych szczerych tego wieczoru.

 

Przejechał obok nich samochód, oświetlając ich długimi światłami i moment niemego  porozumienia prysł. 

Dziennikarz spoważniał:

\- Eksperyment dylematu wagonika i ten, mający zmusić mnie do zabicia Itachiego - czy tylko mi się wydaje, że ktoś bawi się z nami w jakieś psychologiczne eksperymenty, wykorzystując do tego coś na podobieństwo VR? 

\- Na to wygląda - z roztargnieniem odpowiedział Uchiha, który nagle odwrócił się w kierunku samochodu. 

Spoglądając w jego stronę od niechcenia zapytał:

\- Sponsor miał na imię Itachi? Jest to dość  rzadkie imię, jak wyglądał? 

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Jakie miało znaczenie jak wyglądała nieistniejąca rzeczywiście postać z wirtualnej rzeczywistości? Odpowiedział jednak w kierunku pleców mężczyzny:

\- Wysoki, szczupły, blady, ciemne, długie włosy. 

Drgnął. Uchiha wyraźnie drgnął. 

\- Co takiego?- zapytał podejrzliwie Naruto. 

Uchiha przez długą chwilę milczał i kiedy wydawało się, że nie odpowie, sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. 

\- Czy to on? - zapytał podchodząc bliżej i pokazując mu zdjęcie na jego ekranie. 

 Zdjęcie ukazywało Itachiego, o tych samych połyskliwych długich włosach i łagodnym spojrzeniu. Był jedynie mniej blady, uśmiechał się bardziej beztrosko i ciepło do osoby robiącej zdjęcie, wyraźnie rozbawiony. 

 Naruto zaniemówił. 

\- Skąd..? - w końcu wykrztusił. - Kim jest? - dodał. 

Iluzja wirtualnej rzeczywistości opierała się na rzeczywistych osobach?  Dlaczego? Dlaczego Uchiha znał tą osobę? Co to miało znaczyć? 

Uchiha beznamiętnie schował telefon do kieszeni. 

\- Moim bratem - powiedział głosem bez wyrazu. - Nieżyjącym od kilku lat. 

Zapadło milczenie. Dziennikarz nie wiedział, co miał odpowiedzieć na to osobiste wyzwanie. 

Ktoś zastosował obraz zmarłej osoby do iluzji VR? _By w niej ją zamordować?_ pomyślał z nagłą gulą w gardle. 

\- Przykro mi- mruknął, chociaż zawsze uważał ten zwrot w obliczu śmierci kogoś obcego  za głupi, tani, trącący sztucznością. 

Ale tym razem  naprawdę było mu przykro. Nie wiedział co to oznaczało stracić brata, ale podejrzewał, że była to niezastąpiona strata, zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego jak Uchiha. 

Bo nagle przyszło zrozumienie, zrozumienie  części natury milczącego mężczyzny przed nim. Nagle, na krótko, mrugnięcie okiem, odsłonił się jej skrawek, niczym płatek delikatnego kwiatu po deszczu. 

 

Był zamknięty w sobie, ceniący swój własny uporządkowany świat, i z trudem pozwalał  na wejście do niego, ale gdy to robił, to żywione uczucia były głębokie. 

 

Odczytał to w jego starannej obojętności, twarzy bez wyrazu, gdy pytał o  dawno zmarłego brata, którego zdjęcie wciąż miał przy sobie. 

Ach, skąd ta pewność tego przypuszczenia? Przebłysk intuicji, empatii czy jednak mylne wrażenie? 

Faktem  jednak było to, że dowiedzenie  się, że wizerunek twojego zmarłego brata był wykorzystywany w jakimś pokręconym eksperymencie…

 -Jakim był? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go jego beznamiętny głos. 

 Zastanowił się. Postanowił nie uciekać się do powierzchownych słów, nie w tym momencie, nie wobec Sasuke, który był zmuszony  tak niespodziewanie odsłonić się przed nim. 

 - Spokojny. Miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że też czułeś się spokojny, słuchany i uważniej dobierałeś słowa, bardziej szczerze mówiłeś. Może to wrażenie starszego brata? - podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie. 

Sasuke  nagle bez słowa ruszył przed siebie ulicą w dół. 

Nie zatrzymywał go. Rozumiał potrzebę chwili dla siebie. 

\- Usiądę w samochodzie! - krzyknął za nim.

 Zaczął marznąć. Wciąż był dopiero maj i noce były dość chłodne. 

Siedząc pomiędzy laptopami machinalnie wyciągnął opakowanie papierosów z kieszeni. Ale, o dziwo, nie miał ochoty zapalić. 

 

Zaczął palić w liceum, by nie  bawić się długopisem w rękach. Rozkręcać go na drobne części i składać z powrotem. Od dawna miał taki zwyczaj, którzy niektórzy niemo komentowali drwiącym uniesieniem brwi. 

Było to jednym z tych impulsów, trudnych do powstrzymania, zwłaszcza gdy był czymś zdenerwowany czy zażenowany. 

 

Schował paczkę do kieszeni i zaraz po tym drzwi się otworzyły. 

-To, co powiedziałeś, rzeczywiście przypomina mojego brata - zaczął bez ogródek Sasuke, jeszcze w trakcie wsiadania do auta na miejsce kierowcy. 

Naruto nagle coś przypomniał. 

\- Czy lubisz pomidory? - zapytał ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy. 

Sasuke spojrzał na niego jakby spadł z księżyca. 

\- A kto nie lubi? Dlaczego pytasz? 

\- Wspomniał coś o tym, o bracie, co lubi pomidory. 

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna zmarszczył śmiesznie nos. 

 - Może za tym stoi ktoś, kto go znał? Was? - ostrożnie zapytał dziennikarz. 

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Całe życie mieszkał w Japonii, gdy ja dawno ją opuściłem- mruknął z twarzą bez wyrazu. 

\- Ach, i nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy widzieli przywiązanych do torów ludzi  - przypomniał Naruto. 

Sasuke spojrzał na niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. 

Opowiedział o forum rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych, o przynajmniej dwóch więcej osobach, którym ktoś  też przedstawił dylemat wagonika. 

Zapadła po tym cisza. W milczeniu trawili fakt, że w tym wielomilionowym mieście, otaczającym ich niczym wielki, złożony organizm, ktoś zaczął zabawę z ludźmi w eksperymenty, które  miały miejsce w rzekomej wirtualnej rzeczywistości. 

 

Do której  najwyraźniej wkraczałeś w niewyjaśniony sposób, bez własnej wiedzy, wbrew sobie. 

 

W której wiernie odtwarzano obraz zmarłej osoby. 

 

Może zbyt bardzo próbowali zrozumieć znaczenie wizji Itachiego, może wyjaśnienie było o wiele prostsze. 

 - Może.. - zawiesił głos, zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami. - Może ktoś wiedział, że będziemy o tym rozmawiać i właśnie chciał  takiego mętliku. Może jedynie pokazać, co potrafi, stworzyć wierną iluzją zmarłej osoby, po której zostały jedynie wspomnienia. 

\- Skąd jednak miał dostęp do wiedzy o nim? To, w jaki sposób go opisałeś, przypominał sposób, w jaki sam  go spostrzegałem. - powiedział Sasuke tonem rozmowy o pogodzie, ale zdradziły go jego dłonie. 

 

Białe knykcie zaciśniętej pięści na kierownicy. 

 

Ach, więc to przypominało bolesne dźgnięcie w wciąż jątrzącą się ranę. 

 

Przerażająca była czyjaś wiedza na ten temat. 

 

Kogoś nieuchwytnego, działającego w niewyjaśniony sposób. 

 

\- Czy rzeczywiście to była wirtualna rzeczywistość? Czy nie zakłada się do nich gogli, które nie muszą być tak ściśle związane z określonym miejscem? - zastanowił się głośno, przypominając sobie Sarutobiego nie mogącego wykroczyć poza próg budynku. 

Sasuke skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. 

\- Nie powiedziałem, że było to wirtualną rzeczywistością. Nie wiem czym to było - przyznał ponuro.

\- Po prostu do wizji pociągu i uczucia mdłości najbardziej mi pasował termin choroby symulatorowej. Obecność tam tak bardzo przypominała doświadczenie  VR, jednak nie wiem jakim sposobem miałoby to tym być, z brakiem wszelkiej techniki. 

Naruto podrapał się po głowie. Wcześniej jego dolegliwości nazwał chorobą symulatorową i zasugerował, że iluzja była obrazem wirtualnej rzeczywistości, ale stwierdził tak na podstawie własnego wrażenia, niczym nie popartego? 

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, jak się czujesz z tym tak irracjonalnym postępkiem ? Słuchaniem własnej intuicji? - zapytał z niewinnym uśmiechem. 

Może nie był najlepszy na to czas, ale nie mógł się temu oprzeć. 

 

Pomyśleć, że kiedyś, jako dziecko, trochę bał się takich ludzi – nie uśmiechających się nawet kącikiem ust, nawet grzecznościowo,  gdy śmiałeś i uśmiechałeś się do nich otwarcie i szczerze. Zachowujący nieprzystępną twarz, wydawali się surowi w swej naturze, oceniający srogo twe beztroskie zachowanie. Peszył się wtedy i szybko kończył rozmowę,  w której nie potrafił się odnaleźć. 

Teraz ich zdystansowanie traktował jako wyzwanie. 

By zamienić je na irytację, buhaha. 

 

By w końcu przestał myśleć o swym zmarłym bracie. 

 

Sasuke zmierzył go nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. 

\- Okropnie, obawiam, się, że się upodobniam do ciebie - powiedział z kamienną twarzą. 

Naruto roześmiał się głośno:

\- I jak się mam po tym czuć? - zapytał rozbrajająco. 

Wydawało się, że przez chwilę widzi cień uśmiechu na twarzy mężczyzny,  ale w następnej  wrócił do tematu i twarzy bez wyrazu:

\- Gogle muszą mieć dostęp do aparatury obliczeniowej, przetwarzającej dane i jest to jedyny warunek do spełnienia. Gdy chodzi jednak o CAVE… - tu się zamyślił.  

\- Cave? Jaskinia? Co ona ma do tego? - zdziwił się dziennikarz. 

\- Istnieje mniej znany typ wirtualnej rzeczywistości, zbyt kosztowny i mało poręczny dla szerszego zastosowania, stosowany przede wszystkim przez naukowców. Algorytm - CAVE. 

Naruto uniósł brwi. Oho, ktoś odrobił pracę domową. 

\- Wykorzystuje się do niej całe pomieszczenie -  sześć ścian-ekranów, z których wyświetla się odpowiednie projekcje. 

\- Czy nadal są do tego potrzebne gogle? - zadał zasadnicze pytanie. 

\- Tak, chociaż mniej złożone -  Sasuke westchnął w odpowiedzi. A potem dodał z irytacją:

\- Dobra, przyznaję, może to tylko moje skrzywienie zawodowe kazało mi w tym widzieć coś powiązanego z wirtualną rzeczywistością, chociaż przemawiały za tym te dolegliwości, sztuczność zachowania napotkanych osób i brak cienia niczym w CAVE, gdzie światło pada z wszystkich stron. 

 Wyraźnie był zirytowany własną niemożnością wyjaśnienia logicznie minionych wydarzeń i łapaniem się przeto pierwszych lepszych wyjaśnień. 

 Na pytający spojrzenie  Naruto dodał:

-Jestem programistą. 

Ach, to dużo  tłumaczyło. I chociaż nie  znał go długo, w jakiś sposób pasowało to do niego. 

\- Nie zwróciłem uwagi, czy na przyjęciu nie było cienia- mruknął dziennikarz. - Rażące niebieskie światło skutecznie odwracało uwagę. 

Wymienili się  nagle spojrzeniami, połączeni  jedną myślą. 

_Może taki był jego cel?_

-To chyba i  tak najlepsza teoria, przynajmniej tłumacząca część wydarzeń - westchnął Naruto. 

Co innego mieli myśleć? Psychotropy wywołujące te same zwidy? Jakaś grupowa hipnoza? Czy.. to o czym myślał wcześniej, o możliwości przekraczającej normalne pojmowanie świata?

Przeszedł go dreszcz i to nie z powodu zimna.

\- Dlaczego mówiłeś, że nigdy mnie nie spotkałeś? - przypomniał jeszczo jedno niewyjaśnione zagadnienie. 

\- Też nie byłem w stanie przypomnieć tamtego wieczoru - tak zwyczajnie potwierdził jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenie, które tak go wówczas poruszyło.

-Jedynie wizualne  podobieństwo jakiegoś programu przypomniało mi nagle dany wtedy wybór - dwie osoby czy pięć na torach. 

\- Nie pamiętaleś tego, dopóki coś ci tego nie przypomniało? - zapytał powoli, z jakąś nienazwaną myślą błąkającą się tuż na granicy podświadomości. 

\- Miałem podobnie - dodał po chwili. 

Myśl, że ktoś był w stanie sprawić, że obaj zapomnieli o tym samym  wieczorze zawisła nad nimi niczym ciemna burzowa chmura. 

 

Ponura, o zbyt wielu niewiadomych. 

 

Ostatecznie pożegnali się obiecując kontakt przy  dowiedzeniu się czegoś nowego. 

Programista wydawał się być bardziej niż on sfrustrowany niemożnością podjęcia się jakiegokolwiek działania, przedsięwzięcia jakiegoś planu. On z kolei w natłoku pracy z dziwnym spokojem  pogodził się z tym, że był pionkiem jakichś nieuchwytnych sił, mogącym jedynie czekać na kolejny ich ruch, gdy dwa dni później po rozmowie z Inuzuką zmienił zdanie. 

 

\- Nie musisz  od razu mnie unikać, gdy tylko nie podzieliłem twojego entuzjazmu wpakowania się w coś dziwnego- palnął on z miną naburmuszonego dzieciaka, siadając tego popołudnia koło niego w pomieszczeniu kuchennym. - Zaskoczyłeś mnie. 

Naruto w naturalnym sobie odruchu chciał zaprzeczyć, że no ale przecież skądże, co ty, unikanie i ja, ale coś go powstrzymało. 

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? - zapytał zamiast tego spokojnie. 

Kiba spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale najwyraźniej też nie chciał drążyć tematu, bo jedynie westchnął teatralnie, a następnie wyjął z kieszeni zmiętą kartkę. 

\- Można tak powiedzieć, chociaż jak dla mnie  to nie wyjaśnia sprawy, tylko ją bardziej komplikuje. 

Najwyraźniej z Haruno było niezłe ziółko. Kończyła specjalizację z neurologii, a do tego miała czarny pas z którejś z sztuk walk i regularnie uczęszczała w biegach z przeszkodami - z przechodzeniem przez kilkumetrowe ściany i błoto po pas. 

Nie była z tych co dawała sobie popalić, przeto niejakim zaskoczeniem było, gdy któregoś dnia   przyszła do pracy z złamaną ręką i z miną zbitego psa, oglądając się ciągle dookoła, jakby ktoś ją prześladował. Właśnie z tego powodu zaczęły chodzić słuchy o gwałtownym  jej kochanku, bo któż by nie pozwolił na zbyt wiele osobie, którą pokochał? 

Sama tłumaczyła się zmęczeniem i bólem ręki, złamanej nieszczęśliwie na treningu, ale w tym samym czasie zaczęła pacjentom zadawać dziwne pytanie odnośnie ich snów i wizji na jawie, zwłaszcza upatrzyła sobie ofiary nieszczęśliwych wypadków. 

Wkrótce któregoś dnia nie pojawiła się w pracy i ogłoszono jej zaginięcie. 

 W jej mieszkaniu między innymi odnaleziono stary naszyjnik ze srebra, bezcenny unikatowy egzemplarz, jedyny w swym rodzaju. W kształcie półkola, podobno misterna koronkowa robota robiąca wrażenie, wyceniono go jako najbardziej cenny przedmiot w jej mieszkaniu, który w niewiadomy sposób przeszedł  w jej posiadanie, który, ot tak, został pozostawiony. 

Przeczyło to trochę teorii ucieczki z kochankiem, ale policja i tak sprzedała ją dziennikarzom, nie chcieli przyznać, że nie mieli żadnych innych tropów. 

Okazało się, że ten naszyjnik miał swą drugę połowę, z którą można było go połączyć. 

Właśnie tą drugą połowę odnaleziono na torach i jakimś cudem ktoś w dziale rzeczy znalezionych skojarzył ją z zaginięciem kobiety sprzed kilku miesięcy. 

Niestety, kilka dni temu  ktoś zwyczajnie ją ukradł. 

Nic więcej nie wiedzą i mają tylko nadzieję, że ktoś im to wszystko łaskawie wyjaśni - zakończył swoje opowiadanie Kiba. 

 

Sposób, w jaki odmalował Haruno, trochę się różnił od jego wspomnień o niej, ale z drugiej strony kto jako nastolatek nie sądził, że przeżywa najgorsze dni swego życia? Gdy własna niepewność siebie i niskie poczucie własnej  wartości wydawało się nie mieć końca, trwać wiecznie i nieodwołalnie? 

Dobrze było usłyszeć, że rzeczywiście została lekarką i stała się bardziej asertywną, pewną siebie osobą. 

Gdy Kiba wspomniał o pytaniach na temat snów i wizji na jawie, stało się też jasne, że Haruno podobnie jak on była na tropie czegoś dziwnego. 

 

Pytaniem było, co miał z tą nowo nabytą wiedzą uczynić? 

 


End file.
